


Found Home

by Lexys23



Series: Home [2]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Austin Mahone Is A Good Guy, Child Abuse, F/F, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, PTSD, Puppy Lauren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 44,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Dinah wants to keep her family safe.Ally wants to keep babies small.Camila wants to protect her baby sister.Normani wants to be happy.And Lauren just wants the world to stop being so scary.





	1. Beach

__#2. After _Finding Home_.

_**-** _

****_2019 - A Year Later_

Five year old Lauren ran. She ran as fast as her little legs allowed her. She was close. Really close. Just a few more steps and she'd make it.

Freedom.

She was about to make it when she was swept off her feet. "No," Lauren whined, pouting. She sighed, as she watched the water get further away.

"You can't go into the water alone Lo, we told you," Dinah said, looking at the pouting girl.

"I-I wan'" Lauren muttered, slumping against Dinah.

"In a minute, with your sisters."

Dinah carried the five year old back to the others. Normani, Camila and Ally were building a sand castle when Lauren ran off. Ally had sent Dinah after her, before the little girl made it to the water.

"You caught her," Ally said, looking at Lauren.

"Mama, Mommy f-fas'."

"Yeah she is," Ally said, grinning

Lauren's speech had improved greatly in the last year. She was still learning sign language, but was verbally communicating with them. Although Lauren did have a little stutter in her speech, she was talking a lot more. Ms. Kelly was trying to work with Lauren on get rid of her stutter.

Dinah placed Lauren on the ground. The little girl knew she wouldn't make it to the water, so she decided to see what her mothers brought for snacks. She opened the bag and looked through the stuff.

Lauren inwardly fist pumped when she saw a bag of cheetos. She grabbed it and sat down. She reached into the bag and started to eat the cheetos.

She watched as her sisters and mothers created a sand castle. She shoved a cheeto in her mouth while she watched them. She looked over to see Leo sunbathing. He was asleep under the sun.

"Mama, Leo sl-sleepin'," Lauren said, grabbing another cheeto.

Ally looked over and smiled. "Yeah, he got tired of chasing you around."

"Hmm," Lauren hummed, looking down at her cheetos.

She got bored of eating cheetos and decided to sleep under the umbrella her mothers got. She curled up on the blanket. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

-

Camila grinned as she continued to make a moat. She had been given the job to create the moat to protect the castle. Camila looked up to see Lauren asleep.

"Mama, Lolo is sleeping," Camila said, pointing to the little girl who was out.

Ally stood up and walked up to Lauren, who was curled up. She sat down next to her and kept her company while Dinah took her place.

"Mommy, look," Camila said, proud of her moat.

Dinah looked at it and grinned. "That is really good Mila. Soon, we'll get some water."

"Can we play in the water?" Normani asked, looking up from the wall she building.

Dinah nodded her head. "Yeah, we'll even wake Lauren up for that."

Normani grinned as she went back to the wall.

"This is looking really good girls," Dinah praised, smiling at the two girl.

Normani beamed. In the last year, Normani had become louder. She was starting third grade soon, and was getting great grades. She was more open in school. There was some emotion hidden in her, but Dinah and Ally wanted her to come to them before they tried anything.

And Camila, the girl was still the happy child. She has had a few fallouts with Lauren when it came to toys and sharing, but other than that, it all seemed great.

"Mommy, can I sleep over at Becky's tomorrow?"

Dinah looked at her eldest. "I'd have to talk your Mama about it, but I see no problem."

"Can I go too?" Camila asked, looking at her mother.

Dinah looked at Camila, before giving her a small smile. "She's Normani friends Mila."

Camila's looked devastated. "Becky's not my friend?"

Normani shook her head. "Becky is your friend too."

"Mila, you'll be make friend soon," Dinah told the sad girl.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you and Lauren will be starting school this year. You'll be making friends your own age."

"Ms. Shay?"

Dinah shook her head. "No, she and her wife decided they wanted to have a baby. She left teaching, you'll have another teacher."

Camila sighed, shaking her head.

"How about we go to the water?"

Camila perked up. "Yes please. Can we go?"

Dinah nodded her head. "Go wake Lauren up, we'll got to the water."

Camila ran to tell Ally and Lauren.

She loved the water.

-

Ally watched as Lauren ran away from the water, giggling. Dinah was deeper into the ocean with Normani. Camila was running around with Leo chasing after her.

Just then, a bigger than usual wave appeared, slamming into the land. Lauren was okay, having been in a safe distance. Normani was picked up by Dinah. Camila was pushed down by the water. She started to cry and cough. Ally ran to the girl, who seemed to have inhaled some water. Leo ran off before the water could touch him.

She rubbed the girl's back. Camila inhaled deeply, as she cried.

"You're okay," Ally whispered, picking her daughter up.

"Mama," Camila cried.

Ally and Leo walked back to their things. She placed Camila down and sat with her. She rubbed the girl's back. "You're okay. I know it scared you, but you're okay."

"Hurts," Camila whispered, leaning against her mother.

"I know. We'll sit here for as long as you want. We don't have to go to the water if you don't want to."

"Camz n-no ggo?" Lauren asking, standing in front of them. She must have followed them.

"She's scared," Ally told the youngest girl.

Lauren nodded her head. "I sss'ay?"

"Only if you want. You can go play if you want."

Lauren shook her head. She sat down next to them and grabbed Camila's hand. "S'a-s'ay."

Ally smiled at the two girl. It didn't take long before Dinah and Normani walked back.

"How about we get some ice cream and head home? We can order pizza and watch movies," Dinah suggested.

"Yes!" Camila exclaimed, nodding her head.

"'es," Lauren whispered, patting Leo's head. "'ala t-too?"

"Ice cream is bad for animals, especially lions."

Lauren pouted, but nodded her head. "'ay." She turned to her Nala and signed " _Sorry_."

Ally smiled fondly, before standing up and preparing their things to leave.

-

"Do you know what you want?" Dinah asked Lauren, who shook her head.

"They have all these flavors," Dinah told the little girl, who was just hugging her stuffed Nala.

"'n-'nilla," Lauren muttered, gripping a belt hoop from Dinah's jeans.

"One vanilla for my little Cub," Dinah told the woman on the other side of the counter, before naming off other orders. The family was sitting outdoors. Camila and Normani stayed with Ally and Leo.

"One vanilla cone for the small lady," the woman said, handing Lauren the cone.

The little girl stared with wide eyes. She looked at Dinah, who was smiling. With a shaking hand, she reached over and grabbed the cone.

"What do we say Lauren?"

Lauren opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She frowned, as she tried to say something. All that she was able to do was let out a small squeak. Lauren just licked her ice cream, hiding behind her mother.

Dinah gave the cashier a small smile and paid for her ice cream. She grabbed the treats and walked out with Lauren (the small duckling).

Lauren sat down on the ground with her ice cream.

Dinah handed out the ice cream, before turning to Ally. "I think there is something we have to talk about when the monkeys go to bed."

"About what?" Ally asked, making sure Camila didn't make a mess.

"Regarding Lauren."

"'es?" Lauren asked, looking up at her mother.

Dinah's eyes widened. "Lauren, Leo-"

It was too late. The dog took a bite from Lauren's ice cream, the girl looked at it.

"Oh," Lauren muttered, looking at what was left in her hand (just the cone). She looked at Leo who was enjoying the treat. Letting out a sad sigh, she placed the remainder of the cone in front of Leo.

"I'll get you another one," Dinah said, finishing her ice cream quickly.

Lauren was placed on a chair. Dinah returned a little later and gave the girl her ice cream. Lauren beamed and started to eat it.

Ally cleaned Camila's face. Normani was swinging her legs, as she finished her own ice cream.

Dinah smiled, the earlier conversation long forgotten.

-

"Ready for Lauren and Camila to start school?" Dinah asked, looking at her wife.

Ally shook her head. "I'm scared of having Lauren go. We don't know how she's going to react to being left there."

"We'll talk to the school and make sure Lauren and Camila aren't separated. I'm sure she's doing to be okay. She's braver than we give her credit for."

Ally nodded her head. "I hope Camila doesn't get in trouble. You know her, she's going to talk back."

"We'll have to sit them down and talk to them about school."

"We'll have to take Lauren shopping."

"Damn."

 


	2. Shopping

Dinah smiled as she put Leo's ESA Vest on. (Leo was registered as an Emotional Support Dog for Lauren.)

"Mommy?" Lauren questioned, looking at her dog. She looked over at Dinah.

"We're all going out," Dinah told the little girl.

" _Where_?" Lauren signed, frowning.

"We're going shopping?"

"Wh-wha'?" Lauren asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"You and Leo and mommy and mama and Mila and Mani are all going to the mall, we're going school shopping," Dinah told the girl, who walked up to them. Lauren grabbed Leo's leash and patted the dog's head.

"Oh," Lauren muttered, not understanding. "Leo g-go?"

Dinah nodded her head. "There are going to be a lot of people. Leo is going incase you  need him, okay?"

"'es," Lauren answered, nodding her head.

"All right, Leo is all dressed, now it's your turn."

Lauren's eyes widened, she released Leo's leash. "'ect Leo!"

Leo moved in front of Lauren and barred his teeth at Dinah.

The mother laughed. "Good boy, protect Lauren."

Leo wagged his tail and let out a bark.

"Leo!" Camila exclaimed as she ran into the living room. The small dog yapped at her.

Dinah walked up to Lauren and picked her up. "Let's get you all dressed up, huh?"

"'es Mommy," Lauren said, leaning into her mother.

-

Lauren kicked her legs. "Mama," Lauren called out, giggling. She hugged her Nala tightly. (Lauren was still very dependent on her stuffed lion.)

"Yes Lo?"

"Leo g-go t-too," Lauren told Ally.

"Yes he is, do you know why?"

"Me?"

Dinah parked the car.

Lauren watched her mothers exit the car. Normani unbuckled herself. She helped Camila get unbuckled from her not-carseat carseat. Lauren huffed, as she was stuck on a carseat. When Lauren asked why, her mothers told her she was still too small for no carseat. Lauren watched as her sisters took Leo out.

Ally opened Lauren's door and smiled at the girl.

"Mama," Lauren whined, pulling the belt.

"I know baby, we just don't want you to get hurt," Ally told her while unbuckling her.

Lauren pouted as she watched Ally take off her seatbelt and help her off the car. Lauren tried to run to the other side of the car, but Ally grabbed her before she could get too far.

"You know, I always thought Camila would be the runner."

The little girl let out a giggle.

Ally walked to the other side of the car with Lauren in her arms. Once she was with the rest of her family, she placed the little girl on the ground. She crouched down in front of her.

"Okay Lo, we're going to a mall. It's going to be scary. There are going to be a lot of people and they may be loud. Nala and Leo are here to help you. We're going to put Nala in your backpack and then you'll hold Leo's leash. He's here to make sure you're okay. If it gets too much, we can go home."

Lauren looked down at Leo, who was sitting next to her.

"'ect?"

"Yeah, Leo is going to protect you. He's going to make sure nothing bad happens to you."

Lauren sighed, before nodded. "'ay."

Ally reached over to hold Lauren's hand.

Dinah was in charge of Normani and Camila. And in the walked towards the building.

-

Lauren's hand tightened around the leash. She could see lots of people walk around her. They were all big and scary.

Lauren whimpered, as she inches closer to her mother. She felt Leo lick her hand.

Ally crouched down in front of her youngest daughter. She placed her hands on Lauren's cheeks, to gain eye contact.

"Lauren, you're okay. We're here with you, okay? We aren't going anywhere. We won't let anyone hurt you."

Lauren nodded her head, using the back of her hands to wipe her tears.

"Leo is here for you. If you feel scared, Leo is here to help you, okay?"

Lauren nodded her head as she looked at the dog.

She took a deep breath while she petted the dog. She let out a hum.

"Want to get a new backpack, for school?"

Lauren nodded her head. She gripped the leash tighter as she followed her mothers and sister.

-

Normani knew Lauren was scared. But she also know Lauren had nothing to be scared of.

She looked over to Lauren, who was cuddling Leo. Dinah and Ally were looking though clothes.

Camila was looking for her own clothes.

"Lo?" Normani asked.

Lauren looked up, giggling while Leo tried to lick Lauren's face.

Lauren hummed.

"Do you like this one Mani?" Dinah asked, holding up a pink shirt with a bedazzled heart.

"Yes please," Normani said, grinning.

Dinah placed the shirt in the cart. "Want to help?"

Normani nodded as she skipped to her mothers, leaving Lauren with Leo.

-

Camila gasped.

She saw a Spongebob backpack. She grabbed it and went to search for her mothers.

She stopped when she saw a Lion King backpack. She grabbed that one as well, for Lauren. She hugged both of them and headed to her mothers, who were getting lunch boxes for the girls.

"Mama, look," Camila said, showing the backpacks to her mothers.

Ally nodded her head. "Perfect, put them in the cart."

Camila got on her toes to gently put the backpacks in the cart.

She took a step back and looked around. "Mama, where's Lolo?"

Ally and Dinah quickly looked around.

"You take Normani and I'll take Camila, call when you find her," Dinah said, picking Camila up.

Ally nodded her head. She grabbed her oldest child's hand and both mothers went separate ways.

"Leo, Lauren!" Dinah called, walking around the store.

Two barks.

Dinah stopped. She listened as she calls the dog's name again. She followed the barks, reaching to the fitting rooms.

She heard a sniffle. She turned to Camila. "Crawl under and open the door."

Camila nodded. She crawled under the door. She froze when she saw Lauren curled up in the corner, tears falling down her face. Her body was trembling. Leo was whimpering, trying to get Lauren's attention.

"Camila, hurry," Dinah said from the other side of the door. Camila reached over and unlocked the door.

Dinah rushed in. "Oh, Lauren."

Lauren looked up at Dinah, before breaking. She just cried. She reached for Dinah. The mother took Lauren in her arms. The little girl sobbed into Dinah's neck.

Camila walked up to Leo. "You okay?"

Leo picked her hand.

Lauren let out a whimper when Dinah pulled away. The mother picked the girl up and walked out of the fitting room.

Ally found them not long after.

Lauren didn't relax in Dinah's arms. The girl was still tense, holding Dinah's shirt tightly.

"We'll pay for what we have and then head home. I can go shopping with Normani and Camila another time," Ally said, looking at the girl in her wive's arms.

Dinah nodded her head.

-

Lauren was asleep on the couch. Normani was reading to Camila and Leo.

"I worry," Ally whispered, "Lauren was freaking out while we were there. How is she going to last a day in school without us?"

"We have to try. She needs an education. She needs to interact with other kids. She needs to go to school."

"What if we homeschool her?"

Dinah shook her head. "She'll never be ready."

"I'm scared Dinah."

"I am too. I don't want to leave her there, but we have too."

Lauren hugged Nala in her sleep. It took hours to fully calm the girl down. Dinah ended up having to sit in the back with Lauren. Normani has to sit up front, with Ally driving carefully.

"She's going to be fine. We just have to believe that."

 


	3. School

 

"Can I go too? I want to make sure Lo and Cami are safe," Normani said, buckling herself in the car.

Lauren was humming from her seat, while Camila was giddy.

"We'll talk to your teacher, then go to Camila and Lauren's class."

"Mama?" Lauren asked, having heard her name.

"Ready for school?"

"'es," Lauren answered, nodding her head.

Normani grinned as Dinah started the car and they drove off the school.

Once in school, Ally helped Camila and Lauren with their backpacks. Lauren quickly grabbed Nala.

Dinah lead Normani and the others to the older girl's classroom.

Dinah looked at the note with Normani's teacher's name. "Ms. Bush?"

The brunette teacher turned to Dinah and Normani. "Hello."

"I'm Dinah Hernandez-Hansen, Normani's mother, and that's Allyson, Normani's other mother," Dinah said, extending her hand.

Ms. Bush shook her hand. "Sophia." She turned to Normani. "I heard really good things about you."

Normani blushes and ducked her head.

"Normani here has a question for you," Dinah said, grinning.

Normani looked up at her teacher. "I-I was wondering if I could drop my sisters in their class? I want to make sure Lauren is okay."

The third grader pointed to Lauren, who was trying on Bonner's cowboy hat that he liked to wear.

The teacher smiled fondly. "Will you be back?"

Normani nodded her head. "Promise."

Ms. Bush turned to Dinah. "It's no problem. This school talks. I know about Normani and her sisters."

Dinah nodded her head. "We'll have her back as soon as possible."

Normani turned me frinned at her sisters. "Let's go."

"I wanna stay," Camila said, staring at Normani's teacher.

Dinah's eyes widened. Ally gasped.

"No no no no, not again," Dinah muttered as she picked Camila up, throwing her over her shoulder. Dinah took her out the classroom.

"I love you! Call me!"

Normani watched with wide eyes. She turned to her teacher.

Ms. Bush had a soft smile on her face, shaking her head. "I'll see you in a few," she told Normani, who nodded.

She grabbed Lauren's hand and pulled her out of the room.

-

"This is it," Ally said, looking at the door in front of her. They all walked in, to see the class filling up.

"Hi," Camila told a brunette adult.

The adult smiled. "Are you one of my students?"

"I'm Camila," the little girl said with a grin.

"Camila Hernandez-Hansen, is your sister here?"

Camila nodded her head. "Over there."

Lauren looked up. Her eyes wide. She went to hide behind Ally.

The teacher smiled at Ally and Dinah. She walked up to them. "I'm Anna Kendrick, I'll be Camila and Lauren's teacher for the year."

"Can you say hi Lo?" Ally suggested, but the young girl shook her head.

Anna smiled. "It's okay. Kids never want to stay their first day."

Ally nodded her head and placed her hand on top of the girl's head. Lauren relaxed under her touch.

Camila stared at her teacher. "Mama, I want to stay here," the girl said.

Ally sighed, knowing she was going to regret it. "Why?"

"My teachers a angel," Camila whispered, staring up at Anna.

Ally closed her eyes, not sure what to say.

"Hey Mila, why don't you pick out a desk for you and Lauren?"

Camila nodded her head quickly and ran to the tables, wanting to pick a good table. Ally knelt down in front of Lauren.

Lauren looked at her mother with a smile. "H-home?"

Ally sighed. That was what she was afraid of.

"Lauren, you have to stay here."

The little girl looked so confused. She shook her head, hugging Nala tighter.

"Lauren, you can't go home with us."

The tears broke Ally's heart. She looked over to see Dinah dealing with a happy Camila.

"Camila is going to stay here with you. She'll protect you. I'm here too," Normani whispered, a frown on her face.

Lauren let out a sob. She shook her head.

"Lauren, please. This will be good for you. You have to learn."

Lauren walked into Ally's arms. She wrapped her arms around her mother, shaking her head. She cried into Ally's neck.

"Lauren, don't you want to learn?"

Another head shake. Ally tried to gently push Lauren off, causing the little girl to let out a sob.

Lauren continued to cry, shaking her head.

Ally stood up, causing Lauren to panic. The five year old quickly attached herself onto her mother's legs. Normani reached over and rubbed Lauren's back.

Ally looked at Dinah for help. The taller woman and Camila rushed to Lauren.

"Lolo, I'm here," Camila whispered, rubbing the crying girl's back.

Lauren shook her head. She tightened her grip on her mother's leg.

Dinah crouched down next to Lauren. "Do you want one of us to stay? We can stay with you."

Lauren shook her head. She let out another sob.

Ally could feel her own tears fill up her eyes.

"You're going to make friends. I made friends," Normani whispered, wanting to hug her sister, but Lauren wasn't allowing it.

"Timmy?" a small voice interjected.

All of them looked over to see a small brunette holding a Timon keychain. Ally smiled, remembering the girl from two years before, Lucy.

"Timmy," she repeated, offering Lauren the toy.

The smaller girl slowly reached for it. She wiped her tears, her hand gripping Timon tightly.

Ally and Dinah exchanged looks.

"We have to drop Normani off to class and then go to work," Dinah told her two youngest daughters.

Camila nodded her head, while Lauren whimpered, tears welling back up in her eyes. She shook her head.

Lucy reached over and grabbed Lauren's hand. The scared girl looked down at their linked hands. Dinah kissed the top of Camila and Lauren's heads, Ally doing the same.

Ally watched as Camila grabbed Nala (that had fallen down) and with the help of Lucy, lead Lauren to one of the table.

"She's going to be okay," Dinah whispered, grabbed Ally's hand and pulling her back.

Ally nodded her head, watching as Lauren and Camila disappeared from her view.

-

"You don't talk, do you?"

Lauren looked up to see a boy standing over her. She looked around, trying to find Camila (the girl was trying to get Ms. Kendrick's attention).

"Hey, I'm talking to you," the boy snapped, yanking Nala from her arms.

Lauren let out a gasp, as her safety was taken from her. Lauren whimpered, watched as the boy looked at Nala.

"What kind of baby are you? No one has teddy bears anymore," he said, laughing.

" _Give back_ ," Lauren signed, her eyes on Nala.

The boy looked confused. "I'm keeping this."

Lauren shook her head. Tears were streaming down her face. Lauren tried to reach for Nala, but the boy raised his fist. Lauren gasped, as she ran away.

She felt someone stop her and wrap their arms around her. "Lo, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, looking at the girl.

" _Nala is gone,_ " Lauren signed, as a sob escaped her mouth.

Lucy frowned. "What?"

"That's sign language, my mom told me about it," Lucy's new friend, Keana said, "I don't know it."

"Camila probably knows about it," Lucy said, before telling Keana to get Camila.

Once the older sister was there, Lauren launched herself into her arms. "Lolo, what's wrong? Where's Nala?"

" _He took her_."

Camila narrowed her eyes. "Who took her?"

Lauren pointed to the boy, who was being pushed by another one.

"Hey asshole!"

"Camila, we don't use that kind of language here," Ms. Kendrick scolded, walking to the girls, before seeing Lauren's face with tear tracks. "Lauren, what happened?"

"Someone took Nala. She needs Nala," Camila said, not hitting on her teacher for once.

Ms. Kendrick looked around, before seeing a boy walk towards them with Nala in his arms.

"Mr. Mahone, we don't take toys from classmates," she said, giving the boy a look.

Austin blinked a few times.

"Ms. Kendrick, he didn't take her," Camila interjected.

Austin nodded his head before offering Lauren the stuffed lion. The younger girl grabbed the lion and hugged her.

"Brad's a dick."

"Austin, we don't use that language in this classroom."

Austin shrugged. He smiled at the girls before walking to his table to go play.

Ms. Kendrick shook her head. "There are five minutes left, go play,  _all of you_." That last part was said looking at Camila.

The girl pouted, but nodded. She grabbed Lauren's hand, "Let's go play."

Lauren hugged Nala, and followed the other girls.

-

Anna lost control of her class after recess. All the kids were screaming, still hyped from the break. They were having a blast, so she allowed it for the first day. It was a day for the students to get to know each other, to make friends. She looked down at her roll sheet. She then looked up to count the many little bodies. She froze when she was missing one.

She looked down at her roll sheet and started to check each student off, before seeing that Lauren Hernandez-Hansen was missing. Her things were still at her chair, but she was gone.

Anna walked up to Camila. The little girl (the little player really) looked up at her with a smile.

"Do you know where Lauren is?"

Camila nodded her head. She pointed to the table, but froze when she noticed Lauren was gone. She panicked as she looked around, trying to find her younger sister.

"Where would Lauren go?"

"Closet," Camila whispered, running to the big cabinets in the back. She listened in each one before stopping at one and opening it.

Anna's heart broke as she stared at a curled up Lauren, hands over her ears, eyes closed, Nala and Timon tugged in her lap.

"Lolo," Camila breathed out, reached over to grab Lauren's hand.

The younger girl flinched.

"It's me Lo, it's Camz."

The younger girl slowly opened her eyes, before throwing herself into Camila's arms, crying.

Lauren cried into her sisters arms.

Anna reached over to help the girls up, when Lauren let out a scream. The little girl cried even harder. She started to struggle to breath.

The other kids started to crowd them, causing Lauren to freak out more.

"Alright kids, how about we go outside?"

"Is Lauren going to be okay?" Hailee asked, looked at the crying girl.

"She's just scared."

A groups of kids didn't leave with the rest. (Hailee, Lucy, Ariana, Alexa, Austin, Ashlee, and Keana all stayed behind.)

Lauren started to calm down. Anna turned to Austin. "Can you go to my desk and get Lauren's emergency card?"

Austin frowned. "I can't read."

Anna inwardly slapped her head. She rushed to her desk and grabbed the emergency card and her phone. She quickly called Ally Hernandez-Hansen.

She could hear Camila talking to Lauren. "I'm here Lo. I'm here. Shh. I love you Lolo. You're okay."

-

Lauren was asleep in Ally's arms. She quickly fell asleep when she was in her mother's arms. Dinah was outside with the other kids, keeping an eye on them.

"She didn't last half the day," Ally whispered, rubbing Lauren's back.

"She's going to struggle," Anna said, "I know someone who teaches children who struggle in in-classroom environments. Maybe she can help Lauren stay on track."

"We could have home schooled her, but we want her to socialize as well."

Anna nodded her head. "I'd have to talk to the board, but we can probably have Lauren come to school once or twice a week and have Lauren with her tutor the other days. And slowly we'll ease her into classrooms."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Ally looked at the girl. "How was Camila?"

Anna started to laugh, before telling Ally about her day with Camila.

-

"Can you teach me sign language?" Lucy asked Camila, who looked shocked.

"Me too!" Hailee exclaimed, followed by Alexa and Keana.

Camila looked at her Mommy, who was smiling.

"Why?"

"We want to be Lauren's friend," Alexa answered, shrugging.

"Okay," Camila answered, nodding her head.

Lucy cheered.

"Mila, we're going home."

Camila nodded. She smiled at the girls (Ariana and Ashlee in that group). "Bye girls." She blew them a kiss.

Dinah let out a laugh. She walked inside with her daughter. She took Lauren from Ally, allowing the other mother to grab the backpacks, Nala and the Timon keychain. (Timmy was going to be shared between the two little mothers, Lauren and Lucy. It was Lauren's turn.)

Camila had gotten a flower on her way to the room. She gave Anna the flower.

"For the pretty lady."

Anna let out a laugh. "Thank you. I will cherish this."

Camila perked up. "See ya."

Camila walked out feeling at the top of the world.

 


	4. Trix

 

Dinah made sure all the girls had their bowls of cereal. Once she saw they were happy with their breakfast, she started to pour some into her own bowl.

"Mommy, no!" Camila called out, causing all the girls to look up (and Lauren, who was sneaking Leo some food).

"What?" Dinah asked, frowning at the girl. She looked at Ally, who was also confused.

"Trix are for kids Mommy," Camila said, as if it was obvious.

"So I can't get any?"

Camila shook her head.

"Mommy," Lauren called out, getting the woman's attention. Once she had it, she pushed her bowl of cereal towards her. "H-have mmmine."

Dinah smirked at her middle child. "At least one of you loves me."

Lauren beamed. Normani narrowed her eyes. "I prefer Mama anyways."

Ally smiled.

"I got Lauren," Dinah said, smugly.

Lauren shook her head. "Mama."

Dinah gasped. "The betrayal. Mila, you prefer me right?"

"No."

Dinah pouted. She watched as Lauren pulled her cereal back to herself to eat her breakfast. Camila smirked at Dinah. Normani started to tell Ally about her dream.

"I feel cheated."

"It 'kay Mommy," Lauren said, before giving her cereal all her attention. Dinah shook her head.

-

Ally placed the sandwiches into the lunch bags. She closed Camila's when she felt someone pull her shirt. She looked over to see Lauren standing there with hers.

"M-Me?"

"But you aren't going to school," Ally told the tiny girl.

Lauren pouted. "M-Me?"

Ally shook her head and took the lunch bag. She made another sandwich and placed it in the bag for the girl. Lauren squealed and hugged the bag close. She walked to the table to finish her mangos.

There was a knock on the door.

"Got it!" Camila shouted, running to the door.

"Don't you dare open that door," Dinah said, looking up from the table she had set Lauren's stuff. Camila pouted.

Dinah walked over and opened the door. She smiled when she saw a blond standing in front of her.

"You must be Brittany."

Brittany smiled and nodded her head. "Ally or Dinah?"

The mother grinned. "Dinah. Come on in."

Brittany walked into the house.

"Hi."

She looked over to see Camila looking at her.

"Hi, are you Lauren?"

Camila nodded her head. "Yes. That's Normani and Camila."

Lauren, who was eating her mangos at the doorway, nodded her head. "I Camz."

"Lauren," Ally called, causing both Camila and Lauren to turn.

"Lolo, g-g-go," Lauren said, pointing to Ally.

Ally and Dinah exchanged looks. "So I guess Nala is with the wrong person."

Lauren's eyes widened. "No! I Lo! N-Nala sss'ay wi-wit me!"

"So you must be Camila."

Camila grinned. "Yes. Hi Sexy."

Brittany looked at Ally with wide eyes.

"She spends too much time with her grandmother," the shorter of the two mothers said.

Brittany nodded. "Anna warned me."

Camila grinned.

Dinah shook her head. She grabbed the two backpacks. "Camila and Normani are going to school now. Good luck with Lauren. Ally will be staying here."

"No," Camila whined, pouting.

"So you don't want to see Ms. Kendrick or Ms. Bush?"

Camila gasped. She looked so conflicted.

Dinah shook her head. "Say bye girls, we don't want to be late."

Camila pouted. "Bye Beautiful." She walked to Ally. "Bye Mama, I love you."

Ally smiled at the girl. She crouched down and hugged her. "Be good. And do your work."

Camila nodded and turned to Lauren. She hugged her younger sister. "Bye Lolo, love you."

Lauren whined, as she couldn't finish her mangos with Camila's arms wrapped around her. "Love you Camzi." Lauren reached into her pocket and took out Timon. "F-fow-for L-Lucy."

"I will give to Lucy," Camila promised, taking the keychain.

Normani turned to Brittany. "Take care of my sister."

Brittany smiled back. "I want what you all want, the best for her. I'll teach her as much as I can."

Normani nodded and went to Ally. "Bye Mommy, I love you."

Ally hugged the girl. "I love you too. I can't wait to hear what you learn when you get home."

Normani beamed, before turning to Lauren.

"Manibear?" Lauren asked, biting her last mango.

Normani smiled. "You're going to be safe, okay Boo?"

Lauren just blinked with a frown. "Love you Lo."

"Love you Manibear."

Normani kissed Lauren's cheek, as she walked to the door.

Dinah kissed Ally and then Lauren's forehead. "I'll be back, okay?"

Lauren nodded her head. "S-Sa-Safe."

Dinah let out a laugh. "You are safe. Mama, Leo and Nala will keep you safe."

"'kay. Love Mommy."

"I love you too Lauren. I'll see you when work is over."

Lauren waved.

Ally watched as Dinah took her two eldest daughters to school.

-

_Normani_

Normani wrote down what Ms. Sophia had written on the board.

"Psst," Becky whispered, poking Normani. The girl turned to Becky. "Can I borrow a pencil?"

Normani reached into her backpack and took out a pencil. She gave it to Becky.

"How's Lauren?"

Normani shrugged. "She was okay when I left."

"Is her new teacher nice?"

"She was."

Becky smirked. "She?"

Normani gave her a knowing look.

"Was it bad?"

"Not as bad as with Ms. Shay."

Becky let out a laugh. Ms. Sophia turned to the girls. "Normani, Rebecca, please pay attention."

"Sorry Ms. Sophia," both girls said in unison.

Both girls exchanged looks and giggles.

-

"Where does she learn all these things?"

"My grandma likes to annoy my Mommy," Normani answered, swaying on the swing.

Becky let out a laugh. "I love your family."

"I love it too."

Becky nodded.

"Mani, come help," Bonner called out in his accent.

Normani grinned, grabbed Becky's hand and ran to the kickball field.

-

"C'mon Mani, you got this!" Bebe called out, from third base.

Normani looked at Arin. The boy smirked and rolled the ball. Taking a deep breath, Normani charged a bit and kicked the ball.

The girls watched the ball fly.

"Run!" Jilly shouted, causing Bebe, Becky and Normani to run.

Normani laughed as she reached the home base.

Jilly, Becky and Bebe all cheered and ran to hug Normani.

The bell rang, ending the break.

Normani grinned at her friends. She loved them. She'd never want to change them.

-

_Camila_

Her eyes stayed on her teacher.

"Camila, you're not doing your work," Ms. Anna said, staring at the blank page.

Camila looked down to see her name at the top of the page. "Oh."

"I can help her Ms. Anna," Ariana interrupted, grinning.

Anna smiled. "Thank you."

Ariana moved her chair closer to Camila, who looked at her page in confusion.

"You didn't listen?" Ariana asked, smiling softly.

Camila shook her head. She grabbed her pencil.

"You trace," Ariana told Camila, reaching over to wrap her hand around Camila's. She lead her hand to the page and helped her trace her own name.

Once she helped Camila trace it twice, Ariana released her hand. Camila pouted. "I need help."

Ariana frowned a bit. She signaled for Camila to try on her own. Camila looked down and purposely wrote incorrectly.

Ariana reached over and helped Camila write on the paper.

Camila took the moment to look around the class. Austin was doing his class work, Brad was throwing pieces of paper at him. Lucy, Alexa, and Keana were all working together. Timon was placed on Lauren's spot. Camila would see Lucy pet the meerkat every once in a while. Hailee and Ashlee were working on their names.

"Mila," Ariana called out, getting the girl's attention.

Camila looked over with a grin. "Hi."

"You're done."

Camila looked down to see her work done. She then looked up at Ariana. "We kiss now."

Ariana frowned, her eyes on Camila. "No."

"Why?"

"No flower."

Camila stared at Ariana for a second, before remembering. "We kissed. You're my girlfriend now."

Ariana blushed, looking away. She went back to do her own work.

Camila got one girlfriend. Now she had to make the other women fall in love with her. She had this.

-

_Lauren_

Lauren shook her head. She hid behind her mother.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Brittany said, from her spot at the table.

Lauren shook her head.

Brittany reached in her pocket. "Well, I got this special pencil for you." She helped out a Lion King themed pencil with a Simba top.

Lauren's grip loosened as she stared at the pencil. She looked up at her mother, who smiled encouragingly.

Lauren slowly reached over for the pencil. She signed " _Thank you_."

Brittany smiled. "You're welcome. What do you say we test it out?"

Lauren inspected the pencil. She nodded her head.

Ally lead Lauren to the table and had her sit down.

Brittany sat down next to Lauren. "Do you see these little lines?"

Lauren looked at the paper. She nodded her head.

"Can you use your special pencil and trace it?"

Lauren looked at her pencil then paper and nodded her head. She started to trace her name.

"Anna and I have set up a plan. I will be teaching Lauren what she is teaching her class. That way, when Lauren  _is_  in class, she won't be behind. Starting next week, Tuesdays and Thursdays, Lauren will be going to class, and I'll be teaching her here the other three days. We'll slowly change that so she can be okay in school."

"Thank you for doing this."

"These kids are the future. We have to make it so they are able to make it in life."

Ally smiled at her.

The adults turned to Lauren, who was humming  _The Circle of Life_ while she traced over her name.

-

"Time for lunch," Brittany said, causing Lauren to jump off her chair and run to grab her lunch box.

She ran back and climbed onto the chair. She hummed to herself while she opened it and took out her food. She looked over to see Brittany watching with a smile on her face. She grabbed half her sandwich (which Ally cut it diagonally) and offered it to her teacher.

"Oh, thank you," she said, taking it.

Lauren nodded her head. She grabbed her own half and started to bite her own sandwich.

Ally walked in with more sandwiches. She placed them in the middle of the table, taking one for herself.

"This was the fastest it's taken Lauren to be used to someone," Ally said, looking at her youngest daughter.

"That is probably because you guys showed her that she'll be okay, that you'll protect her," Brittany told her, smiling at Lauren who was grabbing her apple slices.


	5. Outlet

****Lauren's head was on Dinah's collarbone. She was holding Nala close. Sound canceling headphones on to keep the noise out. Her eyes were closed, asleep.

Normani and Camila were looking around in awe. 

The family of five had gone to a science center.

Normani and Camila were trying any and every thing they could.

"Mama, I live here," Normani said, looking down at experiment in front of her.

Ally placed her hand on Normani's back. "You don't want to go home with us?"

Normani pouted. "I like this place. It's so cool."

Camila nodded her head. "Yes, so cool."

Ally rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's go get some ice cream."

"B-but we haven't seen everything," Normani said, looking devastated.

"We aren't leaving. We are just taking a small break. Get some lunch and ice cream. We'll continue the second we are done."

Normani sighed but nodded. "Okay."

They left the building and found the closest ice cream stand.

Lauren was woken up and was eating her ice cream without a care in the world.

Normani was looking around while she ate her ice cream, before freezing. Ally looked at what she was staring at. Normani was staring at a couple with three kids. They were walking their direction (but not towards them).

Normani gasped when she made eye contact with the woman.

"Normani? Normani Hamilton?"

Normani inched closer to Ally, not answering.

"Who are you?" Ally asked, putting a protective arm around her eldest daughter.

The couple looked at each other. "We're the Smiths. We fostered Normani a few years ago."

Dinah tensed up, glaring at couple.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Smith asked, looking at Ally and Dinah.

"We're Normani's  _mothers_ ," Dinah snapped, getting Camila and Lauren's attention.

"You took her in?" Mr. Smith asked, her eyes wide, "That's nice."

"At least we don't give them up because of who they are," Dinah muttered.

"We couldn't keep her, you know her kind. It's a matter of time before she becomes a thug," Mrs. Smith said, dismissively.

Normani whimpered. She reached up and rubbed her eyes.

Lauren frowned. "Manibear?"

Normani didn't answer, but a tear slipped down her face.

"Listen here you-"

Ally placed her hand on Dinah's shoulder, calming her down.

Mrs. Smith was about to respond when a small handful of ice cream hit her face.

Everyone froze, except Normani, who was silently crying.

Ally turned to Camila, to tell her that was wrong, but it wasn't Camila.

She looked over to see Lauren glaring at the lady. She was about to throw her whole cone, but Ally stopped her.

"Lauren!"

The youngest girl turned to Ally. She sighed and scooted over to hug Normani.

Mr. Smith just pulled his wife away.

"Bitch!" Camila shouted, throwing her ice cream at them.

Ally and Dinah looked at each other. They turned to Normani.

"We love you. They don't know you. They are stupid, okay?" Dinah whispered, pulling Normani onto her lap.

"Can we go home?" Normani asked in a small voice.

-

"How is she?" Ally asked Dinah.

The taller of the two shook her head. "She's sad. She's just bundled up on her bed. She wouldn't even let me touch her."

"I wish I could slap them. God, who would say that to a child?"

Dinah shrugged. "I don't know. What do we do?"

"Maybe have her talk to someone. Maybe that could help."

"I'll call around. I just hope we can help her."

"We will. We got Lauren to open up. We can help Normani through this."

-

Normani rubbed her hands. She looked up at the woman in front of her. "Do I have to talk about it?" Normani asked, looking to Dinah.

The therapist shook her head. "You don't have to. But sometimes it helps to. It can make you feel better."

"I don't wanna."

Dr. Rivera smiled. "It's okay. We can talk another day. But I do know of something that can help you."

Normani frowned. She looked at Dinah.

"How would you like to take a therapy class?"

-

Dinah looked at the different class room. Camila and Lauren were following their mothers like small ducklings, looking into each classroom with interest.

"We have many different classes. Singing, acting, art, guitar, piano, dance. We want kids to release their emotions in a positive way. We just have to find what Normani wants to do and go from there," Dr. Rivera explained, turning to the family.

Dinah was about to respond, when Ally gasped.

"The girls are gone."

They looked around to see that the three girls had disappeared. (Something Lauren did often.)

-

_Normani_

Normani could hear music. She walked towards the closed door. She opened it and peaked inside. She saw a blond woman dancing with a dark haired woman standing by some speakers. There were a lot of kids sitting around.

Normani was memorized by the blonde's movements. She slipped inside and sat down next to a boy.

"Hi," he said, a slight accent in his voice. "I'm Valentin."

Normani smiled. "Hi, I'm Normani. What is this?"

"Dance class. Ms. Heather is teaching us the turn," Valentin said, pointing to the teacher.

Normani nodded her head.

The music came to an end and Ms. Heather looked at Normani. "It seems we have a new addition."

Normani's eyes widened, as the other woman turned to her.

"You aren't on the list," Ms. Heather said, looking at the clipboard.

"I'm new?"

"Okay guys, I want you to pair up and practice your turns. Ms. Jade will be watching you guys."

Valentin stood up and offered a hand for Normani. The girl took it.

"Wanna be my partner?"

Before Normani could answer, Ms. Heather walked up to them.

"Are your parents here?"

Normani nodded her head. "Somewhere."

"Ms. Heather, can Normani be my partner?"

The blond thought about it before nodding her head. "Okay. Teach her what you've learned Val."

Val took Normani's hand and then showed her what he knew. Normani copied him, a smile on her face.

Ms. Jade walked to Normani and Val.

"You're a natural," Ms. Jade said, nodding to Normani.

The young girl grinned.

-

_Camila_

She was screwed. She had lost Lauren. She was her older sister, she was supposed to protect her. But she was probably hiding somewhere, scared.

Camila looked in another classroom, when she saw a bunch of kids with toys on their laps. She looked around, before entering.

"This is a G," the blond guy in front said, holding a wooden thing.

"What's that?" Camila asked, frowning.

The guy frowned. "Hello, are you new to this class?"

"Yes," Camila answered, giving him a smile. "I wanna play with that."

"Ms. Katie will set you up with it."

"I'm Camila," she said, before turning to Ms. Katie. "I'm in love."

Ms. Katie let out a laugh. She shook her head. "Let's get you a guitar."

Camila followed the older woman to get one of the few guitars in the back. She was then told to sit down next to a tall, pale boy.

"I'm Camila," she said, copying how he had the guitar.

"I'm Shawn. Nice to meet you," he said, a small smile on his face. Camila stared at him, seeing a sad look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Camila asked, shocking the boy.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?"

Camila nodded her head. "Yes.

Camila turned to the front. "Who's he?"

Shawn looked at the front. "Mr. Chord. He and Ms. Katie teach us."

Camila then looked at the guitar on her lap. "How do I do this?"

Shawn turned to Camila and smiled. He started to tell Camila all he knew.

-

_Lauren_

Humming  _Hakuna Matata_ , she walked down the halls. She stopped when she saw kids silently painting. She looked at Nala, before nodding.

She walked inside and sat at the closest chair to the door. She placed Nala next to her and grabbed a piece of paper. She reached for a crayon and started to drawing.

"Hi."

Lauren tensed up. She looked over to see a five year old girl standing there.

"This is my table, but I'll let you sit with me."

Lauren watched her as the girl sat down in front of her.

"What are you drawing?" the girl asked, looking at Lauren's paper, that just had blue lines.

Lauren moved Nala onto her lap.

"That's cute. Is she yours?"

Lauren nodded her head.

"We're drawing our favorite animals today. Maybe you can draw a lion," the girl said, grabbing a paper from the middle of the table. "I'm going to draw a turtle. Those are my favorite."

Lauren just stared. The other girl talked a lot.

"Ashley, who's your friend?" a woman asked, walking towards them.

Lauren looked over to see a blond woman walk up to them.

"It's Halsey, Ms. Dianna."

"Sorry  _Halsey_ , who's your friend?"

Halsey blinked. "Oh, I don't know. She was here when I came to my table."

Ms. Dianna nodded. She crouched down next to Lauren. The little girl shrunk away.

"Hi, can you tell me your name?" the woman asked.

Lauren whimpered. She looked at Halsey, who smiled encouragingly.

Lauren wrote her name on the paper, having learned with Ms. Brittany.

"Lauren, that's a nice name," Ms. Dianna asked.

Lauren blinked a few times. She pointed to the piece of paper.

Ms. Dianna nodded. "Of course. What's your favorite animal?"

Lauren pointed to Nala.

"You know what, we might have a lion print out, Ms. Perrie can get it to you, would you like it?"

Lauren nodded her head.

Ms. Dianna stood up. She walked to the other blond woman. Lauren turned to Halsey, who was grinning.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Lauren shrugged.

"I like you."

Lauren looked to the blond women walking to her. Ms. Perrie placed the paper in front of Lauren. "Here you go sweetie. It's Lion King too, just for you."

Lauren looked down to see Nala and Simba. She looked up to Ms. Perrie. " _Thank you._ "

"You're welcome sweetie."

-

_Dinah and Ally_

"Lauren must be scared," Ally said, worried.

Dr. Rivera shook her head. "These kids come here for different reasons. Some have lost parents, other lost their homes. I think Lauren will be okay, most of these kids are quiet."

"See, Lauren is going to be okay," Dinah whispered, holding her wife

"This is Heather Morris and Jade Thirlwall's dance class," Dr. Rivera said, before knocking on the door.

A brunette woman opened the door. "Naya, hi."

Dr. Rivera smiled. "Jade, we're looking for a little girl, have you had any surprise visitors?"

Jade grinned. "Yes, Normani?"

"She's our daughter," Ally said, sighing in relief.

Jade signaled towards Normani. She was dancing with a boy, both having fun.

"She's a natural."

Dinah narrowed her eyes. "Who's she dancing with?"

"Valentin Chmerkovskiy," Jade said, smiling. "He's a nice boy."

"Dinah, we still have to find Camila and Lauren, let's leave Normani here."

Dinah sighed and nodded her head. She told Jade to tell Normani to wait for them there.

The three went from class to class, before finally finding Camila.

"Chord Overstreet and Katie Cassidy's Guitar Class," the therapist said, knocking on the door.

Katie opened the door.

"Mommy, Mama, hi!" Camila said, from her seat. "Look." She pulled one of the strings. She giggled when the guitar made a sound.

The two mothers smiled. They told Camila that they would pick her up later.

It took a few more classed, before finding the art class. "Dianna Agron and Perrie Edwards."

Lauren was coloring, deep in concentration. The room was silent, with the exception of the scribbles and whispered. Lauren looked relaxed. There was a girl sitting in front of her, coloring as well.

Dinah and Ally looked to each other.

"What do we do to keep the girls in the classes?"


	6. Friends

 

Lauren shook her head. "No, p-pl-please."

Dinah placed her hands on Lauren's shoulders. "Lo, you are going to be okay. Don't you want to make friends?"

"No."

Dinah smiled at her. "Lauren, we would't leave you here if it was dangerous."

Lauren shook her head. She looked around the room. She could see all the kids going to their tables. "P-please?"

"Baby, this is for your own good. Look, Lucy is waiting for you. She even has Timmy."

Lauren looked over to Lucy, and the girl was holding Timon. She gave Lauren a wave.

Lauren turned to Dinah. She let out a whimper.

Dinah ran her hand through Lauren's hair. "Baby, you're okay. Ms. Anna is really nice, she's Ms. Brittany's wife. You like Ms. Brittany, right?"

Lauren nodded her head. "Ms. B-B'ittany n-ni-nice," Lauren whispered, nodding her head.

"Yeah, she's nice, and she is married to Ms. Anna, what does that mean?"

"Ms. A-Anna n-ni-nice?"

"Exactly, and nice people aren't something you should be scare of. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Y-you Mommy."

"Yeah, I'm Mommy and it's my job to protect you."

Lauren sighed. Her mommy was right. She couldn't be scared. Lauren nodded her head.

"I s-s'ay Mommy. B-b'ave."

"Yes, you're brave, and you're going to be okay."

Dinah kissed Lauren's forehead and stood up.

"B-bye Mommy," Lauren whispered, reaching for Nala and hugging her.

"Mama will pick you guys, okay?"

Lauren nodded.

"Mila, come say bye!" Dinah called. Lauren turned to see Camila trying to give Ms. Anna some flowers. Dinah shook her head. "That girl."

Lauren giggled. She watched as Camila said her goodbye and ran back to Ms. Anna. Lauren watched Dinah leave.

"Come sit down Lauren," Lucy said, offering her hand to Lauren. The girls went back to the table.

Two other girls looked up and grinned. "Lauren, hi!"

Lauren looked down. Lucy reached over to hold Lauren's hand. The scared girl looked over to Lucy. At the girl's encouraging look, Lauren turned to the other two girls sitting with them.

"I'm Alexa, and this is Keana," one of the girls said, "we wanna be your friends."

Lauren gasped. She rubbed her hands together. "'ee-'eally?"

Lucy nodded her head. "We're learning to talk with our hands too."

Lauren hugged Nala. She let out a happy hum.

"Alright kids, go to your seats," Ms. Anna told everyone.

Camila walked to Lauren before going to her own seat. "You okay Lolo?"

Lauren nodded her head. "F-f'iends Camz."

Camila grinned. She nodded her head. "That's good Lolo." She kissed Lauren's cheek, before walking to her table.

Lauren looked at Lucy and smiled softly.

-

Camila grinned as she colored with her 'girlfriend'.

"Make it pink," Ariana said, pointing to the drawing.

Camila nodded her head. She started to color the inside of the butterfly. Ms. Anna was having them color inside the lines and working with others. Camila moved back with a smile, when she felt her shirt being pulled.

She looked over to see Lauren standing next to her. Lauren looked at Ariana before leaning closer to Camila's ear.

"Potty."

Camila nodded her head. She raised her hand.

"Yes Camila."

"Lauren needs to go to the restroom."

Brad raised his hand too.

"Yes Brad."

"Tristan needs to go to the restroom too," Brad said, smirking at Lauren and Camila.

Lauren whimpered. Camila glared at Brad.

"Camila take Lauren to the restroom, Brad, next time you won't have a recess."

Camila lead Lauren to the restroom. She waited for her younger sister to finish her business. Camila then helped Lauren wash her hands, the younger girl sometimes forgot about washing her hands. Once she was ready, Camila turned to the door, but was stopped when Lauren grabbed her hand.

"Home?"

Camila frowned. "School isn't over. We have naptime soon. Don't you want to play with your friends?"

"M-mean b-boy," Lauren said, looking down.

"We won't let him hurt you, promise."

Lauren sighed. "'kay."

Camila grabbed Lauren's hand and took her back to her chair. She made sure Lauren had Nala before heading to her table.

-

Nap time. All the kids laid around the carpet. Lauren stared at them, unable to sleep.

What if something happened while she slept?

Lauren picked her head up and looked at Camila, the girl was asleep with Ariana and Ashlee curled up at her sides.

Lauren sighed. She could feel her eyes well up with tears.

"Lauren?"

The scared girl turned to Lucy.

"You okay?"

Lauren shook her head. " _Scared_."

Lucy frowned. She scooted closer to Lauren. "I'll protect you."

Lauren covered her face with Nala. She shook her head.

Lucy sat up and moved until she was close to Lauren. She pulled Lauren close so the little girl was cuddling next to her.

"C'mere you little Marshmallow."

_Marshmallow?_

Lauren looked at Lucy with a frowned.

"You're cute and cuddly like one. My Marshmallow."

Lauren shrugged and curled next to Lucy. She felt someone else get closer. She turned her head to see Keana move close.

"We'll protect you Little Lion," Keana said, closing her head.

Alexa and Hailee helped box Lauren in. She fell asleep, feeling safe.

-

"Hey loser."

Lauren closed her eyes, hugging Nala tighter. She let out a whimper.

"Do I have to take Nala again?"

Lauren shook her head.

Before Brad could do anything else, he was hit by a ball. He fell down and started crying.

Lauren looked at the direction the ball came from to see Alexa glaring at Brad.

Ms. Anna ran to Brad. "What happened?"

"She threw a ball at me!" Brad cried out, pointing to Alexa.

"Alexa is that true?"

Alexa walked towards them and nodded her head. "He was being mean to Lauren. She was scared."

Ms. Anna turned to Lauren, who was wiping her tears.

"Are you okay Lauren?"

Lauren nodded her head.

Ms. Anna turned to Brad. "Bradley, how many times do I have to tell you, leave Lauren alone."

"She hit me," Brad exclaimed.

"And she knows it's wrong and she's never going to do it again, right Alexa?"

Alexa nodded her head. " Yes."

Ms. Anna nodded her head. "Go get cleaned up Bradley."

The young boy huffed and walked to the water fountain. Ms. Anna turned to Lauren. "Are you okay sweetie?"

Lauren nodded her head.

Keana and Lucy ran to them.

"Are you okay Lo?" Lucy asked, looking at the little girl.

Lauren nodded her head. "Y-yes," Lauren whispered, feeling okay with the people surrounding her.

"Lets go play Laurie," Alexa said, holding out her hand.

Lauren looked at Ms. Anna. "P-p'ay?"

"Go play, Alexa isn't in trouble."

Lauren nodded her head. She looked down at Nala. She offered the lion to Ms. Anna. "P-p'o-p'otect?"

Ms. Anna took Nala. "She's going to wait at your table with you."

Lauren nodded her head. Lucy reached over and grabbed Lauren's hand, pulling her away.

"Little Lion is on my team," Keana called out, grinning while Lucy and Alexa complained.

Lauren smiled, knowing that she had nice friends.

-

Lauren sat down with Ms. Anna. The kids were getting picked up by their parents. Half the class was already gone.

Lauren watched as Lucy ran to a woman. "Mama! Come meet my new friend."

Lauren watched the woman walk up to her. She looked familiar, meeting her at Disney, a few years ago.

"Mama, this is Lauren. Lauren, this is my mama."

Lauren wrapped her arm around Nala, but didn't respond.

"Hi Lauren," Ms. Vives said, smiling at the girl.

Lauren looked up at her. She gave her a small wave.

Lucy gave Lauren a kiss on her cheek and said goodbye. Lauren waved her goodbye, letting her legs swing.

More kids left. Brad glared at her while leaving with his father.

"I can kick his butt for you," someone said. Lauren looked to her side to see Austin standing next to her. 

Lauren shook her head.

Austin nodded. "Just tell me when you want me to hit him."

"Austin, we don't threaten other students," Ms. Anna said, staring at the boy.

"Bye Lola, see you later," he said, running to his mother.

Lauren waved, before swinging her legs again.

"Boo!"

"Manibear," Lauren called out, reaching for her sister, but not getting off her chair.

Normani hugged Lauren. "Did you have a good day?"

Lauren nodded. "H-hav-haves f-f'iends Manibear."

Normani grinned.

Lauren looked at Camila, who was saying goodbye to Ariana and Hailee. Once they were gone, Camila walked to Ms. Anna.

"Hi."

"I'm married Camila," Ms. Anna said, causing Camila to pout.

"Ms. Brittany then."

"She's my wife."

Camila's eyes widened. She turned to Lauren and Normani. "Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Two for one," Camila said, grinning.

Just then, Ally walked in. Lauren jumped off the chair. "Mama! H-home!"

Ally picked the girl up. "How was your day?"

"G-good Mama. A-Alesa, an' K-Kea-Keana an' L-Lucy n-nice Mama.  F'iends Mama," Lauren said, excitedly.

"I am so proud of you," Ally told the girl, causing Lauren to giggle. "Camila, Normani, time to go home."

Camila turned to Ms. Anna. She grinned, waving goodbye.

Normani grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "What's your plan?"

"Tell Ms. Brittany that Ms. Anna say she has'ta marry me."

Normani shook her head. Lauren giggled, placing her head on Ally's shoulder.

"Lets go home."

Lauren closed her eyes.

 


	7. Classes

 

Dianna Agron walked into her classroom. She was shocked when she saw one of her students already sitting there. The girl hadn't noticed her yet. She was busy asking her stuffed lion what color to use.

There was a knock on the door. Dianna looked over and a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Hey babe."

Lea Michele walked to her. "You forgot something."

Dianna frowned. "What?"

Lea smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Dianna. The taller of the two kissed back.

Lea pulled back and smiled.

"Don't you have class to go to?"

Lea shook her head. "It's empty"

Dianna smiled. "Well, you can see mine isn't."

Shocked, Lea looked around, before stopping at Lauren, who had been watching them. The second she noticed she was being watched, Lauren tried to hide behind Nala.

"Is she new?"

Dianna nodded her head. "Lauren. She snuck in here last week. And from Naya, her sisters snuck in other classrooms too."

"And they let her stay?"

Dianna nodded. "I was able to look at her file. She was adopted not long ago. Her former foster parents weren't nice. She still learning to talk. She needs this."

Lea turned to Lauren, who had gone back to coloring. Lauren's green eyes shifted to them, before turning back to the coloring.

"She's adorable. Who could be mean to her?"

Dianna shook her head. "No one knows. But she looks happy. She had a good family. I met them. Her oldest sister is the sweetest person I've ever met. And her other sister, she asked to marry me."

Lea narrowed her eyes. "And who is this girl?"

"A five year old. Her mothers told me she hits on any female with a pulse."

Lea let out a laugh. She turned back to Lauren, who was hugging Nala.

"I'll go check that my class is empty. But enjoy and take care of the little girl."

"Of course. See you after?"

Lea gave Dianna one last kiss, before walking out the door. Dianna went to her desk and sat down, waiting for her assistant, Perrie to arrive.

She looked up to see Lauren grab her drawing and hug it. The paper crumbled, but Lauren didn't seem to care.

She shook her head, before grabbing the pieces of paper on her table, the day's lesson.

-

"My daddy died last year," Shawn whispered, looking to the ground. "That's why I'm here. My Mom said it could help me."

Camila didn't respond, she just listened.

"I miss him."

Camila gave him a small smile. "My sister's mommy and daddy died when she was small too."

"You don't have the same parents?"

Camila shook her head. "Nani and Lolo are 'dopted. Mama told me I am too. I don't know my real mami and daddy. Lolo doesn't too. But Mommy and Mama love us."

Shawn gave him a smile. "That's good. My Mom loves me and my baby sister."

"You have a little sister? Lolo is my baby sister. She's cute."

"Aaliyah is four months. How is Lolo?"

Camila shook her head. "You call her Lauren. She's five."

Shawn frowned. "How old are you?"

"I'm five."

Shawn perked up. "I'm five too."

Camila grinned, but was unable to say anything as Chord and one of Camila's future wives walked in.

-

Camila frowned, as she tried to get what string meant what note. She sighed, as she shook her head. Maybe guitar wasn't for her.

"Do you need help?" someone asked. Camila looked up and saw a girl about her age.

"Yes," Camila said, her attraction for the girl taking a back seat to her wanting to learn how to use a guitar.

The girl sat on Shawn's seat (the boy went to the restroom) and started to explain as well as she could to Camila.

Camila was slowly learning. Shawn returned and together, the girl and Shawn were able to help her get caught up as best they could.

Camila turned to the girl. "I'm Camila Hernandez-Hansen, that's Shawn Mendes."

The girl smiled. "My name is Sydney Sierota."

Camila nodded her head. She gave the girl a grin.

-

Val stared at Ms. Heather's feet, trying to remember the steps. He could feel Normani getting confused next to him.

"I'll teach you," Val whispered, his eyes never leaving his teacher.

"You're a boy, I can teach her better," another girl interjected, causing Val to look at her.

"I'm her friend," Val said, frowning. He looked at Normani, to see her smiling at him. She was the first friend he had that didn't make fun of his accent.

"I can be her friend too," Simone Bile said, smirking at Val.

Val pouted.

Normani reached over and grabbed Val's hand. "You can both teach me."

Val felt his cheek heat up, but nodded his head. "Okay. We'll both teach you."

Normani smiled at him. "I'm Normani Hernandez-Hansen."

"I'm Simone Biles."

"Simone, Val, Normani, are you all paying attention?"

"Yes Ms. Jade, we're just trying to help Normani get caught up,"

"Okay, well pay attention please, you can teach her when it's partner time, okay?" Ms. Jade said, her accent strong.

Val nodded. He smiled at Normani, before turning her attention to Ms. Heather.

-

"We have to be quiet," Halsey said, looking at Lauren, who was holding onto Nala. Lauren nodded her head.

Halsey tiptoed down the hall, looking in each classroom. Lauren just followed behind her. She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to get in trouble. She just wanted to color with Nala, was that so bad to ask?

"Ah-ha!"

Lauren jumped and watched as Halsey waved at someone in the room. Halsey turned to Lauren.

"We're going inside, but we have to be quiet, okay?"

Lauren let out whine. She wanted to go back and color.

Halsey walked into the room. Lauren looked around, before entering the room after her.

Lauren looked at the teacher, and it was the one who had kissed Ms. Dianna. Lauren turned to the girl Halsey was sitting with.

"What are you doing here?" the new girl asked, her voice different. Lauren didn't know why it sounded different (she would learn in the future it was an English accent).

"Dua, this is Lauren, my new friend. Lauren, this is Dua, my best friend."

Dua waved her hello to Lauren, but the younger girl just shook her head.

"Halsey, what are you doing here?"

Halsey froze. "Hi Ms. Lea, how are you today?"

Ms. Lea narrowed her eyes. "Are you supposed to be in class?"

Halsey huffed. "I just wanted to say to Dua."

"Ashley."

"All right, all right, no need to get your panties in a bunch," she muttered, shaking her head.

Ms. Lea's cheek turned pink. Lauren frowned, not understanding.

"Ashley, you and Lauren head back to class."

"Bye Dua, see you later."

"Bye Halsey, bye Lauren."

Halsey reached for Lauren's hand and pulled her out of the class.

Lauren sighed. Finally. She was going back to color.

-

Normani and Val went to Lauren's classroom to wait for her mothers. He wanted to meet Lauren and Camila too, since Normani always talked about them.

Lauren gave Normani one of her many drawing when she walked in. Normani looked at it and smiled, seeing a Strawberry with stick hands and feet.

"This is really cool," Normani said, "thanks Boo."

Lauren grinned, and nodded. She grabbed the banana drawing, ready to give to Camila.

"Hi, I'm Halsey, Lauren's friend," the girl sitting in front of Lauren said.

"I'm Normani, her sister and that's Val, my friend."

"Nani, Lolo!" Camila ran to them. She hugged Normani, and then sat next to Lauren. The younger girl gave Camila her drawing. "A banana, it looks so nice, thanks Lolo."

There was another boy there. Normani looked at him. "Hi, I'm Normani, Camila and Lauren's sister."

"That's Shawn, my friend," Camila said, pointing to the boy. "Shawny, this is Lauren, my baby sister, and that's Normani, my big sister."

Halsey and Val introduced themselves, as they waited.

The second Dinah and Ally walked in, Lauren ran to them. Once she was in Dinah's arms, she started to sign, introducing Halsey as her new friend. When Camila and Normani introduced Shawn and Val, Dinah narrowed her eyes. Ally elbowed her and said hello.

Lauren waved at Haley as Dinah carried her off.

"Did you girls have fun today?"

"Yes," Lauren answered for everyone, before letting herself get comfortable in Dinah's arms.

 


	8. Normal

****"Hippopotamus," Tori Kelly said, smiling at Lauren. The speech therapist kept having her sessions with Lauren, teaching her sign language and improve her speech. Lauren was improving greatly. Especially since Brittany was able to help Lauren with her speech as well.

The little girl rubbed her hands together. "H-hippo?"

"-potamus."

"-am-mus?"

"Try it all together, hippopotamus."

"H-hip-hippo _pahda_ mus," Lauren tried, a small frown on her face.

"Thats great Lauren!"

Lauren perked up. She giggled. "G-g-good?"

"Really good. Lauren," Tori said, smiling at the girl.

Lauren giggled, as she nodded her head. "Happy," Lauren said, looking proud of herself.

"That's it for today, next time we'll be holding conversations," Tori said, smiling at the young girl.

"Yes. B-be sm-smaw-smawter."

"You are already smart. But we'll work with your Rs, okay?"

"Yes."

"And do your homework, okay?"

Lauren nodded her head. "Pl-play?"

"Go play while I talk to your mothers."

Lauren ran off to the blocks with Nala. Tori turned to Dinah and Ally, who were watching with smiles on their faces.

"So I have been talking with Brittany, and we will be sharing the work to helping improve Lauren's speech. I also got this weeks words," she said, giving Ally the note cards for Lauren to practice at home.

"Thank you," Dinah said, nodding her head, "we'll see you next week."

Tori nodded her head. She watched as Dinah picked Lauren up in her arms and carried her out the room. Lauren waved at her.

-

Lauren looked at the card. "Elephant," Dinah said, looking at the girl.

"E'ph-phant."

"Ele-phant," DInah worded out, looking at her youngest daughter.

"E-E'phant," Lauren said, frowning.

Dinah shook her head, a smile on her face. "No, repeat after me, okay?"

"'kay."

"Ele-"

"E-ele-"

"-phant."

"ffff-phant."

"Elephant."

"E'phant."

Dinah let out a small sigh. "Lets take a break, yeah?"

Lauren nodded her head. "Yes, b-b'eak."

Dinah ruffled Lauren's head. "I'm going to pick dinner up. Let Mama know I will be back."

Lauren nodded her head.

Dinah kissed her forehead and walked out the house. Lauren crawled to the cards and grabbed them. She turned to Nala. "N-Nala, 'oo-'ook."

" _Look_ ," Normani said, walking up to Lauren.

Lauren looked at Normani, a smile on her face. "L-loo-look," Lauren said, her eyes widening. She giggled, turning to Normani, but the girl wasn't smiling.

"No Lo,  _look_."

"L-look," Lauren tried, frowning. She was getting it right, so why wasn't her big sister proud?

"Don't stutter," Normani said, frowning.

"'u-'utter?"

"Don't do that," Normani told her, grabbing the note cards.

"Wh-why?"

"'Cause you're five!"

"I f-five," Lauren said, nodding her head. "Camz f-five."

"Camila talks better."

"Manibear?"

"Why can't you be normal like Camila?"

Lauren felt tears well up. She looked down, shaking her head.

Normani blinked a few times, before realizing what she just told her baby sister.

"Lauren-"

The younger girl shook her head. She pushed herself up and tried to run out, but just ended up crashing into Camila. The sad girl just cried into her sister's arms.

"Lolo? What happened?"

Lauren shook her head. She pulled away and pointed to Normani. " _Mean_."

"Mani is being mean?"

Lauren nodded her head, rubbing her eyes.

Camila narrowed her eyes. "Why are you mean to Lolo?"

"I'm not mean," Normani snapped, glaring at Camila.

"You make Lolo cry!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Lauren started to cry harder. She didn't want her sister to fight. She grabbed Nala and ran off. Leo, who was watching, ran after her.

"Look what you did!" Normani shouted, pointing to the direction Lauren ran.

"It was your fault!" Camila rushed forward and pushed Normani.

Normani pushed Camila back.

-

Ally walked into the house from the yard. She stopped when she heard Camila and Normani screaming at each other. She ran to the living room, seeing Camila and Normani pushing each other.

"Hey!" Ally shouted, rushing to separate the girls.

"Mani make Lolo cry," Camila said, glaring at her older sister.

"Is that true Normani?" Ally asked, turning to her eldest child.

"I was trying to help her," Normani whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Ally crouched down in front of her two children.

"I want to know what exactly happened," Ally said, turning to Normani, who seemed to know the most.

"Lauren is bullied. Kids in my class make fun of her," Normani whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"Why?"

"Cause she can't talk right. They say she's stupid. I just want them to stop."

Ally sighed. She wrapped her arms around Normani. "I know you want to help her, but making her cry doesn't help."

Normani nodded, sobbing.

Camila walked towards Normani and hugged her.

"Sorry," Camila whispered, tightening her grip.

Normani turned to Camila and hugged her back. "I'm sorry too."

Ally stood up. "You're still getting a time out."

"Why?" Camila whined, pouting.

"For pushing each other. We don't hurt each other in this house, so I want you each in a corner for the next ten minutes," Ally told them, taking out her phone to set an alarm.

Camila sighed, she hated time out. Normani nodded her head.

"I'm going to look for Lauren, I better not find either of you out the corner by the time I return."

Camila and Normani nodded.

Ally walked to Lauren's bedroom. She saw Leo whining at the closet door, scratching it. She walked to it and found Lauren curled up in the corner, crying.

"Oh, Lauren," Ally whispered, walking into the closet.

Lauren looked up, her tear filled eyes filled with sadness.

Leo took the chance to run into the closet and lick Lauren's face. It would usually make her giggle, but Lauren just pushed him away.

Ally crouched down in front of Lauren. The little girl just sobbed, jumping into her mother's arms.

"Shh, it's okay. Normani didn't mean to be mean," Ally whispered, rubbing Lauren's back.

Lauren pulled back. She looked at her hands. " _Mani no love me._ "

"No Lauren, Normani loves you. You're her whole world."

Lauren shook her head. " _Not normal._ "

"You are normal Lauren. You just went through things no child should."

Lauren wrapped her arms around her mother. She cried into her neck.

Ally picked Lauren up and carried her to the living room.

She looked at the timer, seeing that the girls still had time out time.

She looked over to see Nala in Leo's mouth as he followed them. Ally started to rock Lauren, who was calming down.

The timer went off some time later. Camila and Normani stepped away from their time out spots and walked to Ally and Lauren, who sat down on the couch with Lauren on her lap.

"Lo?"

Lauren whined, turning her head away from Normani.

The older girl felt tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry Lo. I love you, and I just want to help you."

Lauren turned to Normani, rubbing her eyes.

"See Lauren, Normani still loves you," Ally whispered, rubbing Lauren's back.

Normani's eyes widened. "I love you Lauren. You're my baby. My Boo-boo bear."

Lauren looked down. " _Normal_?"

"You are. You;re special Lo, everyone knows that."

Lauren looked up at Ally, before turning to Normani. " _My Manibear?_ "

"I'll always be your Manibear, just like you're my Boo Boo Bear."

"N-no 'u-'utter," Lauren whispered, rubbing her hand together. "N-no b-be s-st, ssstupid."

"You are  _not_  stupid. You are really smart Lo, everyone says that. Can I hug you?"

Lauren nodded her head.

Normani hugged Lauren tightly. "Sorry Lo."

"Me too Lolo," Camila said, itching to join in the hug.

Normani opened her arm. Camila jumped into the hug.

"Did I miss something?" Dinah asked, holding two pizza boxes.

Ally just laughed, shaking her head. "I'll explain later. I think it's time we make sure the three little monkeys did their homework and eat dinner."

"I wanna marry pizza," Camila said, running after Dinah.

Normani turned to Lauren. "Love you Lauren."

Lauren smiled back. "Love you Manibear."

The little girl climbed off Ally's lap and ran to Leo. The dog offered Nala to Lauren with his snout.

"T-t'ank you Leo." She gave the dog a kiss and ran to the kitchen.

Ally turned to Normani. "Let's go before Camila eats all the pizza."

Normani's eyes widened, running to the kitchen. With a shake of her head, she followed after them.

 


	9. Case

 

"Selena, what are you doing here?" Dinah asked in shock, a frown her face. She kept her voice low, not wanting to wake Lauren up who was napping on the couch.

"Hi Dinah, can't say I'm just visiting."

"I'm surprised you're even here. Lauren and Normani aren't children of the state anymore," Ally told her, a frown on her face.

Selena sighed. She looked at Lauren. "Can we talk in the kitchen?"

Dinah and Ally exchanged looks, nodding their head. They lead Selena to the kitchen.

"Why are you here Selena?"

"Clara and Mike Jauregui want to take Lauren back," Selena said, looking at the two mothers.

"They can't right? We adopted Lauren, she's our daughter."

"They gave up the right to call her theirs when she was born. They can't take her back unless they can proved that you two are unfit parents. And you're not. Judge Hargitay has made it so any case involving Lauren and Camila, whose parents are still around, has to go through her. And when she sees how much Lauren has improved in your care, there is no way she will let her leave."

Ally sighed. "Why now? Why not when Lauren was with her  _abusive_ foster parents?"

Selena shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you think this will go to court?" Ally asked, a frown on her face.

Selena shook her head. "It shouldn't. You're not unfit parents. Legally, you are Lauren's parents. Everything was done by the law, so you shouldn't go to court with this."

"What do we do?"

"I know a good lawyer. I'll give him a call. But I know Judge Hargitay is on your side. You'll be fine."

"Lets hope this ends well," Dinah whispered.

"Mama?"

Dinah and Ally turned, to see Lauren standing at the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Dinah asked, picking the girl up.

Lauren shook her head. "W-wan' c-cuddles."

Dinah smiled as Lauren made herself comfortable and fell back asleep.

"I think we owe it to Lauren to meet them, in case she ever wonders," Ally said, looking at the girl.

Dinah nodded, smiling.

Selena looked at the girl. "You won't lose her."

-

Camila, Normani and Lauren were on the couch. They were confused as to why they were sitting there.

"You guys know you're adopted, right?" Ally started, looking at her three kids.

Normani nodded her head. "Yes, you wanted us."

"Yeah, we wanted you. But we aren't your real parents," Dinah said softly.

Lauren shook her head. "'ea-eal."

Ally felt tears well up in her eye. "We are your real parents. We'll always be your real parents."

"Your  _birth_  parents, you had mommies and daddies before us," Dinah whispered, smiling.

"Yes," Camila answered, nodding her head.

"Lauren's birth parents want to meet her," Dinah said, not telling them the whole truth.

"N-nice?" Lauren asked, rubbing her hands together.

"We don't know, we're going to meet them, to make sure they won't hurt you," Ally told Lauren, who looked scared.

"I ss'ay?" Lauren asked, in a small voice.

Ally nodded her head. "We signed a paper that said you will always stay with us. You are a Hernandez-Hansen, and we Hernandez-Hansens stay together."

"I no g-go?"

"You aren't going anywhere. Mama and I are going to meet them, to make sure that they aren't mean. If they are nice, you can meet them, okay?"

"'kay."

"I want to meet them too," Normani said, determined.

Dinah and Ally looked at each other, "We'll see."

-

"That one," Camila said, pointing to the device.

Dinah had downloaded the Disney game, " _Tsum Tsum_ " to distract Lauren and Camila while the adults and Normani met with Lauren's birth parents.

Selena's contact had read up on Lauren's file, wanting to know of Lauren's life before living with his clients.

Lauren giggled as the characters in the game popped. "L-look Camz, b-boom."

Camila smiled, as she popped more Disney characters.

Judge Hargitay walked in. Lauren gasped, as she looked down, not wanting eye contact with the stranger.

"Don't be scared Lolo, she let you be my baby sister," Camila said, waving at the judge.

Judge Hargitay smiled at the girl. "Hello Camila, Normani, Lauren."

"'allo," Lauren whispered, looking at her through her eyelashes.

Judge Hargitay turned to the Hernandez-Hansen lawyer. "Nicholas, how are you today?"

Nick Jonas smiled. "I'm doing great, how are you?"

"I am good. Now, I know the Jaureguis are suing for custody of Lauren," Judge Hargitay said, gaining Lauren's attention.

Lauren hummed, giving the judge her attention.

Judge Hargitay smiled fondly, "Nothing, go back to your game."

Lauren nodded her head and looked at the iPad with Camila.

"This isn't a meeting on who 'gets' Lauren, but for you to meet them and see if you'd like for them to get visiting rights. They gave up any right of guardianship, meaning only you get a say in Lauren's life."

"So they can't take her from us?"

Judge Hargitay shook her head. "Unless they can prove that you are a danger to Lauren, Camila or Normani, there is nothing they can say or do to take her away."

Dinah and Ally sighed in relief.

"Are they here?" Dinah asked, looking at Lauren.

"They are waiting in the other room. I think it'd be best if Lauren stays here," Nick said, looking at Dinah and Ally. "For her safety."

"I can stay with the girls," Selena told them, nodding her head.

Dinah walked up to Lauren and Camila. She looked at Camila. "You're in charge, take care of your little sister, okay?"

Camila gave her a nod. "I protect her."

Dinah ruffed her hair. She turned to Ally. "Let's do this."

-

Dinah looked at the couple, who stood up when they entered. The woman turned to Normani. "That's not our daughter," she said, turning to Ally.

"No, she's ours."

"Where is our daughter?" Clara demanded, a look of anger on her face.

Dinah frowned. Their lawyer placed an arm on her. "Ms. Jauregui, please calm down."

"I will not calm down."

"Clara, calm down, we  _will_  get her back," Michael told her.

Clara huffed and sat back down.

Normani sat on Dinah's lap, her eyes on the couple in front of her.

"Where is Lauren?" Michael asked, his voice calm, bored even.

"She's not going to be here," Judge Hargitay said, sitting at the head of the table.

"What do you mean she's not going to be here?" Clara asked, fuming.

"Dinah and Allyson Hernandez-Hansen have full guardianship of Lauren. They are here to decide if you should be allowed to visit her."

" _They_  decide?" Clara asked, looking shocked. She glared at the couple. "She is  _our_  daughter."

"She was your daughter until you chose to give her away. You didn't even have the decency of giving her a name," Ally responded, her voice calm.

"Listen here you bitch," Clara snarled, glaring at the woman in front of her.

"Mrs. Jauregui, calm down before I end this right now," Judge Hargitay threatened, giving the woman a hard look.

"You can't even control your temper," Dinah said, frowning, "I don't want Lauren around this environment."

"And it's okay for her to be around such a sinful environment? Your kind shouldn't even be allowed to be around children with your perverted ways," Michael said, his face filled with pure disgust, "I don't want my child to be around you people."

Dinah clenched her teeth, but chose not to respond, knowing that the Jaureguis were making their own grave. She felt Normani tense up on her lap, her eyes wide. Dinah just held Normani tighter, to reassure her things were okay.

"Okay, that is enough," Judge Hargitay said, putting an end into the hateful words, "given what I've seen today, I don't believe Lauren would be safe in your hands. But the decision is in Lauren's legal parents."

Dinah and Ally looked at each other. "We aren't ones to hate so quickly. But we don't want you or your wife near Lauren, not with how you acted today. Maybe when Lauren is older and knows how to take care of herself, but until then, we don't want you to have any contact with her."

"You bitch! You can't keep us from our child!"

Normani whimpered, as she hugged her mother.

Dinah, Normani, and Ally stood up. They turned to Nick. "Can we get a restraining order? We actually fear they may do something to Lauren," Ally asked, not turning to the angry couple.

"We can do something," Nick said, nodding his head.

Dinah turned to Judge Hargitay. "Thank you for your time."

Judge Hargitay nodded her head.

-

"We did the right thing," Ally whispered, looking at Lauren, who was asleep.

Dinah nodded her head. "When we adopted the girls, we promised to take care of them with everything we had. This was one of the times."

"I'm scared they may do something," Ally whispered, looking at Dinah.

The taller of the two shook her head. "Hargitay and Jonas know how they are. They were there. They can't do anything to take our girls from us. They can't beat us. You know why?"

Ally looked at her.

"We love those girls with everything we have. And we will do anything we can to protect them. That is why."

"I love you," Ally whispered, running her hand on Dinah's cheek.

Dinah smiled back. "I love you too," she responded, leaning down to kiss her wife. "Let's go to bed, Leo will protect Lauren," Dinah whispered, interlacing her fingers with her wife's.

Ally followed her, a smile on her face.

 


	10. Fear

 

"C'mon," Dinah said, helping Lauren's backpack onto her.

"Wh-where?" Lauren asked, looking up at her mother.

"You're all going to work with us," Dinah said, putting on Lauren's hood.

"Mommy, I b-bear," Lauren said, showing her mother her paws.

Lauren loved her bear pajamas, and when she grew out of them, Lauren broke down. Her mothers bought her a new one, and Lauren became the happiest little bear ever.

Dinah smiled at her. "You better not eat me, promise?"

"P'omise," Lauren said, nodding her head.

"Okay, go say go get Leo's vest, yeah?"

Lauren ran off to get Leo's vest. She stood up and turned to Ally. "She'll be okay at work right?"

Ally nodded her head. "Security won't let them in. We'll be okay," Ally said, tying Camila's shoes.

"We're going to see Uncle Simon?" Camila asked, watching her mother.

"Yeah, he misses you monkeys," Dinah said, before calling out, "Normani, Lauren, Leo, let's go!"

Eight pairs of feet ran to the front. Normani ran straight to Dinah's legs. Lauren just chased Leo around, giggling.

"Leo!"

"I'll help Lolo!" Camila shouted, jumping off the couch. Ally hadn't finished tying her shoes.

Camila took one step, and ended up face first onto the ground.

The girl's mothers stopped, their eyes wide.

Camila pushed herself up, "Leo!"

And the Great Leo Chase of 2019 began.

-

"Uncle Simon!" Camila shouted, waving at the British man.

"Little Camila, Normani, Lauren, Nala," Simon said, walking up to the family. "I see you brought Leo."

The dog barked from Lauren's side.

Lauren giggled, petting the dog. "Leo, 'oo-'ood b-boy."

"Is he protecting you Lauren?" Simon asked, crouching down.

Lauren nodded her head. "Yes, Leo p-po, h-he, uh-"

"Protect," Normani whispered, smiling.

"P-p'otect m-me," Lauren said, nodding her head.

"That's good. But I have some cookies I don't know what to do with. I don't want them," he said, frowning.

"We have them?" Camila asked, pouting.

Simon seemed to think about it. "I think that's a great idea."

Lauren giggled, "'oo-'ookies," Lauren whispered, nodding her head. "Leo t-too?"

Simon nodded his head. "We have some treats left from last time."

Lauren gave Leo a pet.

"Go to my office, the cookies are there," he said, pointing to his office behind him.

Normani and Camila ran inside. Lauren picked Leo up and ran inside.

"Thank you for letting us bring them," Dinah said, pointing to the three girls.

Simon shook her head. "I love those little girls. If bringing them here keeps them safe, then bring them anytime."

Ally nodded her head. Simon owned a recording studio. Ally and Dinah had been around the beginning. Ally dealt with the legal part of the company. Dinah helped with the producers, and even produced for some artists. Simon didn't treat Ally and Dinah like regular employees. They were equals to him.

Lauren walked out with four cookies. She offered one to Simon, who took it with a thank you. She then gave Ally and Dinah one, before eating her own cookie. She ran back into the room.

Simon turned to the mothers. "One of the newer artists is here, she's asking for you Dinah."

The taller blond nodded her head.

-

Lauren sat under the soundboard with Leo and Nala while Dinah worked. Ally and Normani were out getting food. Camila was watching Dinah work.

"Let's try that again," Dinah said, messing with the board.

"Mommy, can I try?" Camila asked, standing next to her mother.

"What do you say Alessia? Should Camila produce for you?"

The girl in the booth grinned. "Let's see what she can do."

Camila squealed and Dinah sat her on her lap. Dinah then told Camila what to do.

It was a slow process, but Alessia allowed it. Camila was having the time of her life.

Ally walked back in, with their lunch.

"Okay Alessia, break time," Dinah said, smiling at the girl.

"See you in an hour," Alessia said, walking out.

Dinah pushed herself away from the soundboard to look under. "C'mon Lauren, time to eat," she said, before freezing. She turned to Ally. "Lauren and Leo aren't under here."

Ally dropped the food. "You were supposed to be watching her!"

Dinah ran her hand through her hair. "I was! But I'm also watching Camila!"

Ally sighed. She turned to Normani. "I need you to follow me, okay?"

"Where's Lolo Mama?" Camila asked, looking into the bag of food Ally had.

"We're going to find her. I want you both to go to Uncle's Simon to eat there while Mama and I look for her, okay?" Dinah said, knowing Ally was too scared to answer anyone.

"Is Lauren gonna be okay?" Normani asked, looking around.

Ally nodded her head, with a nervous smile on her face. "She's going to be fine. We're just going to look for her."

"I wanna look too," Normani said, about to run out the door, but Ally grabbed her arm.

"No, you're going to Simon's office," Ally said, shaking her head.

"But Lauren, I have to find her."

"Normani, we can't have you roaming around too," Ally said, sternly.

Normani nodded her head.

"We're going to find her," Dinah said, seeing her wife freaking internally.

Ally sighed, before nodding her head.

"You take Camila and Normani to Simon's office while I go look for Lauren and Leo, okay?"

Ally took a deep breath and stood up.

-

Ally was scared. She was scared Michael and Clara Jauregui had somehow snuck inside the building and took Lauren while the girl wondered around.

"Is Lolo gone because of me?" Camila asked, looking up at Ally.

The mother froze. She looked down at Camila, who looked sad.

Ally crouched down in front of her middle child. "Of course not. You know Lauren. She likes sneaking away a lot. Her leaving is  _not_  your fault."

Camila nodded her head. The three entered Simon's office. Ally told Simon about Lauren being missing.

"Go to the security room. You may find her in the cameras," he said, standing up, "I'll keep an eye on the girls. You'll find Lauren, I know you will."

Ally nodded her head. She ran to the security room. She looked through all the cameras.

She didn't see Lauren, but she saw Leo wandering some halls.

She quickly ran out the room and towards the hall she saw Leo in. She got on her knees in front of him.

"Where's Lauren Leo? Where is Lauren?"

The dog barked.

"Find Lauren," Ally whispered, looking at the dog's face, "please find Lauren." Ally's eyes filled with tears in her eyes.

Leo leaned up and licked her face.

"Stop it, look for Lauren," she ordered, glaring at the dog.

Leo barked again.

"Where is Lauren damn it!"

"Mama?" a voice called out.

Ally looked up, to see a kid wearing a bear costume. Ally's vision was blurred from her tears.

"Lauren?"

The kid walked closer. Ally let out a sob when she saw that it was Lauren.

"Mama c-c'yin'?" Lauren asked, walking to her mother. She reached over and wiped their tears.

She pulled Lauren close, sobbing into Lauren's shoulder.

"Mama?" Lauren whispered, not hugging back.

Ally pulled back. "Don't ever do that again, okay?"

"Wh-why Mama?" Lauren asked, tilting her head.

"You cared me Lauren. I thought they took you," Ally whispered, kissing the girl's cheek.

"Wh-who Mama?"

"Michael and Clara," Ally whispered, looking into Lauren's eyes.

"Mama, I ss'ay w-wit' you," Lauren responded, walking into her arms and hugging her. She gave Ally a kiss on the cheek. "Love you Mama. I ssowwy."

Ally picked the girl up. "Let's go tell Mommy you're okay."

"'kay Mama," Lauren said, nodding her head.

Dinah scolded the girl as well. She cried, telling Lauren she had to stop running off. The little girl nodded her head, hugging Nala close.

After rescheduling Alessia's studio time, the family left.

At home, Lauren stood in the corner for being naughty. She placed Nala in one of the corners before going to another one.

"I s-sowwy I l-lefted," Lauren said, when she was finished her timeout.

Dinah shook her head. "It's okay, just promise you won't disappear, yeah?"

Lauren nodded her head. "P'omise. I no r-run no m-mo'."

"Go play with Camila and Normani, okay?"

Lauren nodded her head, running off.

"We can't live in fear," Ally whispered, shaking her head. "I can't live feeling like this."

"What are we going to do?" Dinah asked, frowning.

"Just have faith. We aren't the only ones who will be cautious. The school knows, Brittany knows, Tori knows, Dianna knows. They all know, and they will all keep Lauren safe."

"Do you thin they'd be stupid enough to kidnap Lauren?" Dinah wondered.

Ally shrugged. "I don't really know. We don't know them. We can just hope they aren't. It's all we can do."

 


	11. F-Girl

"I-ice c-cwea-c'eam?" Lauren asked, looking up at Dinah.

Lauren had learned from her 'Great Escape' and hadn't ran off anymore. She told her mothers Nala told her to run off. Nala wanted to have an adventure, so Lauren followed her because Lauren did what Nala said.

In the month that passed, everyone in Lauren's life were alert. They all knew of her birth parents and kept their eye on her. Camila and Normani would stay near Lauren at all times.

At the same time, Lauren was talking a lot more. Lucy, Alexa, Keana and Hailee were making sure Lauren felt included and wanted. Lauren was a ball of shy sunshine that everyone loved (almost everyone). Brad and his group of bully friends were ostracized by Camila and Lucy, the leaders of the Lolo-Marshmallow Protection Group, LMPG for short.

But even though a month passed since the 'Great Escape', everyone was on high alert, knowing that anything could happen at anytime.

The older woman thought about it. "I'd have to buy some."

"W-we g-go?" Lauren asked, pointing to herself and Camila.

Dinah nodded her head. "Go get Nala and your shoes, we'll go."

Lauren fist pumped and ran off. Camila sat on the ground and started to put her shoes on. She ran back.

(Leo was in the doctor at the moment, having eaten something he wasn't supposed to.)

Lauren ran back, before tripping, not having tied her shoes.

"Owie," Lauren muttered, standing up. She took another step, before falling again.

Camila laughed, and tried to take a step, but just tripped.

Dinah shook her head. "All right, just stand where you are, I'm going to tie your shoes."

"T-t'ank you Mommy."

"Yeah, thanks Mommy."

Dinah rolled her eyes and tied her daughters' shoes. Once they were tied, she herded the girls into her car and drove to the grocery shop.

Lauren stayed close to Dinah, not liking the amount of people (but she loved looking at the mangos and picking the ones she likes). Camila on the other hand blew kisses to any female they passed. Most of them laughed. Some just smiled.

Dinah got Cookies N Cream and plain Vanilla. She went to the shortest line that had a female cashier.

Camila perked up when she saw who was standing on the other side. She grinned.

"Hi."

The woman looked at Camila. "Hello."

"You're really pretty, right Lolo?"

Lauren nodded her head, her eyes on the ice cream.

"See, even Lolo says so. And she never lies."

"L-lying i-is b-ba-bad," Lauren responded absentminded.

The cashier laughed. "Thank you. I'm honored."

Camila grinned. "Can I have your number?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to give out my number."

Camila pouted. "Why?"

"Because I'm working."

"Oh," Camila responded, nodding her head, "Okay. I forgive you."

The cashier smiled fondly. She turned to Dinah, who was watching the exchange. "Are they yours?"

Dinah nodded her head. "My mother teaches her how to hit on girls. She doesn't even have a phone. She's had no shame since she was three."

"Nope," Camila agreed, watching as Lauren grabbed the cold bucket and hugged it, shivering slightly.

"They are cute."

"My big sister is cute too. She's with my Mama."

The cashier gave Dinah her receipt with a smile. "You're both lucky. My boys aren't as well behaved. Have a nice day. Bye cuties."

"Bye my love," Camila said, waving her head.

"Mommy, d-dis c-co-cold," Lauren said, hugging the ice cream.

Dinah shook her head. "Don't hug it."

"B-but it, it mmmine," Lauren muttered, frowning.

"You're both something."

-

"Mama, can I have lots of wives?" Camila asked, the family and Becky at the park.

Ally shook her head. "Not legally."

"Why?"

"It's the law."

"But I want lots of wives."

"You're gonna have to pick one, but you have a lot of time, yeah?"

"Okay," Camila said, pouting.

-

"What do you wanna do?" Camila asked Lauren, who was playing with the sand.

"W-we p'ay, uh, we, ssslide?"

"Let's go," Camila said, running to it. Lauren ran after her and climbed the play structure.

"Mama, look," Camila said standing on top of the slide.

Ally, who was at the bottom grinned. She grabbed her phone. "Stay there."

Camila posed while her mother took pictures. Lauren stood behind her, giggling.

"Okay, now come down," Ally said, putting her phone down.

Camila turned to Lauren. "Sit in front of me Lolo."

Lauren moved to sit in front of Camila. She squealed as Camila pushed the down.

"Mama, sssee d-dat?"

"Yeah, that was amazing!"

Lauren stood up and ran to Normani, who was with Becky, having a play date.

"H-hi B-Becky."

"How are you Lollipop?"

"'oo-'ood."

"Hi Becky," Camila said, grinning.

Normani looked at the girls. "We're gonna play tag, wanna play?"

"Yes," Camila said, nodding her head.

"P-p'ease."

"I'll be it," Becky said, closing her eyes. The other three girls ran off.

Ally and Dinah went to sit at a bench to watch the girls play.

-

"It's the elote guy," Dinah said, pointing to the guy.

"I want one," Camila said, raising her hand.

"May I have one?" Becky asked, raising her hand too.

Lauren nodded her head.

"I'm gonna need help," Dinah said, looking at the four girls.

"I'll help," Normani said, standing up. Becky stood up after her.

The three left to the guy selling the corn treats.

"C'mon Lolo," Camila said, finding a woman sitting alone.

Lauren grabbed Nala and followed after her. Camila walked to the woman, with Lauren as her wingwoman.

Camila grinned, staring at the girl on front of her. "I'm Camila."

The woman looked at Camila. "Emma."

"You're really pretty," she said, grinning.

The woman laughed, shaking her head. "You're really cute," she said, smiling at Camila.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" Camila asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm too old for you," she said, a small laugh in her voice.

Camila pouted. "I'm five. I'm old."

"Oh sweetie, you aren't that old," Emma said, "I have a boyfriend."

"I'm better."

Emma shook her head. "Where is your little friend?"

Camila looked back, but Lauren is gone. She looked around, before seeing someone dragging Lauren away. The little girl was trying to pull her arm away.

"Lolo!" Camila shouted, running after them. The guy looked back, picked Lauren up, who dropped Nala, and ran off. "Lauren!"

Camila ran as fast as her feet could take her. She watched the guy run to a car that had the door opened. He placed Lauren inside, who was crying, and entered. He closed the door and the car drove away. Camila continued running, trying to chase the car, but it left her line of sight.

"Lauren!"

Camila could feel the tears fall down her face, as she stood there, panting, trying to find the car. She looked back to see Dinah's car drive off. Ally grabbed Camila. Normani (holding Nala) and Becky ran towards them.

(The second Ally heard Camila shout for Lauren, she tried to catch up, but the guy was faster. When Dinah turned and saw what was happen, told Normani and Becky to run to Ally while she  ran to her car to chase after them.)

Emma was on the phone, calling the cops.

Camila felt lightheaded, as she watched her Mommy's drive after the other car that had her baby sister.

Instead of keeping an eye on Lauren, she was talking to Emma. Instead of playing with her sister, she was hitting on a girl.

Instead of protecting her baby sister, she let her get taken.

It was all her fault.

 


	12. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter deals with Child Abuse.

 

Lauren woke up with a sharp pain on her head. Ignoring the pain, she looked around but it was dark. She could feel the floor moving. It sounded like a car. Lauren tried to use her hands, but they were tied together.

"Mama?"

Nothing. She could hear loud music. She let her head rest against the bottom of wherever she was. She felt the need to use the restroom. Whimpering, she squeezed her legs together, trying to hold it in. She could feel tears well up in her eyes, as she felt the pressure in her stomach.

She closed her eyes, as she tried to remember what had happened before she blacked out.

She remembered being in the park with her family. She remembered Camila talking to a woman.

She gasped, when she remembered a man pulling her away. She remmebered Camila running after them and Lauren struggling to stay back. The guy placed her in the car. Lauren screamed and cried. The guy kept a grip on Lauren while another man drove the car.

The guy kept shouting for Lauren to shut up but Lauren continued to cry. Lauren then felt a sharp pain in her head and everything went black.

Lauren whimpered, as she started to cry. She wanted her mothers. She wanted her sisters. She wanted Leo. She wanted Nala. She wanted to go home.

-

"They took my daughter," Dinah snapped at the police office in front of her.

He wrote down whatever Dinah and Ally told him.

"P-please find my sister," Normani whispered, hugging Nala.

Ally hugged the girl, knowing she was scared for her other sister.

Camila was sitting on one of the chairs, silent. She was staring at the ground. She hadn't uttered a word since losing Lauren.

"We have an Amber Alert out and the officers are looking for her. We'll do everything we can to find your daughter," the officer said, looking at Dinah and Ally. He turned to Normani. "We're going do our best to bring your sister home."

Normani nodded her head. "Please."

"There is nothing else you can do," the officer said, looking at the two pair of parents.

Dinah sighed, not sure what to do. She turned to Ally, silently asking her what to do.

-

The trunk of the car was popped open. Lauren blinked as she was able to see more than just darkness. She looked up at the guy who took her stared at her. He reached in and took Lauren out.

He groaned. "You seriously couldn't wait two more seconds?"

Lauren whimpered, as the guy carried her into the house and just dropped her to the ground. Lauren gasped as she hit the ground.

"We did what you wanted," the guy said, looking at a woman and another man in front of her.

"We didn't say you could hurt her," the man said, glaring at the man.

The woman walked to Lauren and helped her up. She untied the little girl. "Did the man hurt you?"

Lauren slowly nodded her head.

Her kidnapper shook his head. "Just give me the money."

The other man reached into his pocket and took out the money and gave it to the kidnapper. Once he left, the couple turned to Lauren.

"Do you know who we are?"

Lauren shook her head, pain her head and knees from her landing.

"Those bitches," the man whispered, shaking his head in anger.

"Lauren, we're your  _real_  parents. That's Daddy, and I'm Mami."

Lauren frowned, not sure how to respond.

'Daddy' smiled. "We're finally going to be a family."

-

Ally was curled up at Dinah's side. "I should have watched her better."

Dinah ran her hand through her wife's head. "Mike wasn't the one who took her. We didn't know that guy was going to take her. We always thought Mike or Clara would be the ones to do something."

"I want my little girl back," Ally whispered, her tears slipping down her face.

"I know. We should check on the girls. Camila is worrying me. She hasn't said anything since losing Lauren," Dinah whispered, looking down at Ally.

Ally sat up. "My god, Camila. You should have seen her. She tried to chase the car."

Dinah stood up. She offered her hand to Ally. "Let's go check on our girls."

Ally and Dinah entered Camila's bedroom. Camila wasn't in her bed.

"Camila," Dinah whispered, looking around. The closet door was opened, so both went to it. Looking inside, they saw Camila curled up in the corner. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Mila," Ally whispered, moving to sit next to her daughter.

Camila shook her head.

"Talk to us sweetie," Dinah whispered, crouching down in front of her child.

"Lolo's gone," Camila whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"We're gonna get her back," Dinah told her.

"It's my fault," Camila cried, shaking her head.

Dinah and Ally looked at each other, before turning to Camila. "It's not your fault."

Camila cried into Ally's arms, repeating the words; "My fault."

Ally rocked the girl. She turned to Dinah. "Check on Normani."

Dinah stood up and rushed to her eldest's daughter's room. It was empty. She checked the closet and also found it empty.

Worried about her, she rushed to Lauren's room where her heart broke.

Normani was curled up on Lauren's bed, hugging Nala. Her body shook from her sobs.

"Mommy, it hurts," Normani cried, shaking her head.

Dinah walked to the bed and sat down. She rubbed her daughter's back. "I know baby. It hurts me too."

"I want her back."

Dinah bit her lip to stop from crying. "We'll get her back. We will."

-

The girl wouldn't stop crying. It was night and Mike and Clara wanted to sleep, but Lauren just would not stop crying. And worst of all, the dumb girl wouldn't talk. She'd just move her hands around not saying anything.

"Mike, we should have gotten one of the other two. This one is broken."

Mike sighed, looking at the girl in front of her.

"I want to sleep," Clara said, frowning.

Mike crouched down in front of Lauren, who whimpered. "What do you want?"

Lauren moved her hands around, breathing heavily.

"Talk damn it!"

Lauren's eyes widened, as she saw him raise his hand. Lauren felt a sharp pain on her cheek. She felt new tears in her eyes. She tried to not make any noise.

"Much better," Clara said, picking the girl up.

They walked to their bedroom. Clara walked to the chest where she placed Lauren. The little girl curled up. Clara closed the chest, grabbing the lock.

"Can't have her sneaking off at night," Clara said, locking the box, trapping Lauren inside.

Lauren cried out, as she hit the top.

Mike kicked the box. "Shut up!"

Lauren stopped, not moving.

"Now we can sleep," Mike told his wife, kissing her cheek.

Clara pulled her husband towards the bed, their lips pressed against each other.

-

It was dark. It was so dark. And she could hear Clara screaming at Michael. Michael was making weird noises.

Lauren whimpered, as she closed her eyes. Her cheek was in pain, and she needed to pee again. She was scared to hit the wall, after Michael's kick.

Lauren covered her mouth to stop her crying as she felt her body relieve itself, her pants getting wet.

It was just like the closet.

-

"I want Lauren!"

Dinah stared at the girl in front of her. She was trying to get Camila to go to school, it had been two day since Lauren's kidnapping. The cops had found nothing, but they were still searching. They had searched the Jauregui home, and nothing.

Dinah slept with Normani on Lauren's bed, as she didn't want to sleep anywhere else, and Ally would sleep with Camila on the closet floor.

But Camila and Normani still had to go to school.

Normani was easier to convince than Camila, who was dealing with the guilt of losing Lauren.

"I want Lauren too," Dinah whispered, reaching for Camila.

The little girl walked into Dinah's arms and cried. The mother rubbed  her back.

"Do you want to take Nala to school?"

"Nala?"

"Lauren never goes anywhere without Nala, she'll come back."

Camila nodded her head. "Please."

Normani offered Camila the stuffed lion. Camila hugged it tightly.

"Lolo," Camila whispered, looking at the lion.

Camila let out a sob, shaking her head. "I want my Lolo."

Dinah hugged Camila, her eyes closed. "I know baby, I know."

"I want her back."

-

Anna crouched down in front of Camila. "Just let me know if you need something, okay?"

Camila nodded, staring out into space.

Anna sighed, knowing about what had happened with Lauren. She looked at the broken girl in front of her. Camila barely reacted to any female presence. She just sat there, hugging Nala, staring at the ground. It made Anna want to cry, seeing the quick one-eighty of the girl.

"Mila, where's Lauren?" Lucy asked, looking around the room. It was Tuesday, and Lauren was always there on Tuesdays.

Camila let out a sob, as she shook her head.

Lucy frowned. "Mila?"

Camila started to cry. She sat there, crying, hugging Nala.

Anna turned to Austin. "Go to Normani's classroom and get her."

Austin nodded and ran out the room. Anna rubbed Camila's back while the girl sobbed. It didn't take too long for Normani and Austin to enter the room. The older girl rushed to Camila and hugged her.

"It's hurts," Camila cried, grabbing Normani's shirt.

"I know," Normani whispered, closing her own eyes.

"Ms. Anna, what happened?" Lucy asked, tears in her eyes. "Where's Lauren?"

Anna didn't know what to say. She had never been in that spot before. What was she supposed to tell five year olds?

"Ms. Anna, where is Lauren?"

Anna looked at the many faces looking at her. "Something happened. A few days ago, she was taken," she said, her voice soft, her eyes on Camila, who let out another sob when she heard that.

"Where was she taken?" Hailee asked, frowning.

"Can we get her back?" Alexa questioned.

"Who took her?" Keana inquired, looking confused.

"We don't know. But the police are working to find Lauren," Anna told them.

Lucy walked to Camila. Normani pulled away and wiped her eyes. Camila was still crying, but she looked at Lucy.

The other girl just hugged Camila, breaking another dam.

Ariana and Alexa joined in the hug. Followed by Keana and Austin. Hailee gave Normani a hug, who seemed to be trying to hold her tears in.

Anna didn't start class that day. She just let the kids try to make Camila and Normani feel better. There was nothing else she could do.

-

Lauren sat on the ground. She stared at the plate in front of her.

"Mami, I'll give you the food if you say that," Clara said, signaling for the food.

Lauren looked up at the woman. She was hungry. She wanted the food. But she just couldn't talk. Nothing would come out. She could feel tears well up in her eyes.

"Just say my name," Clara snapped, glaring at the girl.

Lauren whimpered, her eyes on the food.

Clara grabbed the plate and launched it across the room. Lauren flinched when the plate hit the wall.

"You are so stupid," Clara snapped, glaring at the girl. "This is why we gave you away. We knew you'd be such an idiot."

Lauren's eyes shifted downward.

That word again.  _Stupid_.

Lauren was getting angry. She was getting angry with herself.

Why couldn't she say anything? Why couldn't she just do what the woman wanted?

Lauren's stomach growled, as she looked at the floor across the room.

"You better not touch that," Clara said, glaring at Lauren, who looked at her, "go to bed."

Lauren felt her tears slip down her face as she went to the room and climbed into her 'bed'. She whimpered when she felt the soggy bottom touch her.

Lauren closed her eyes, wishing she was home.

She just wanted to go home.


	13. Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Deals With Child Abuse.

****Death. She just wanted to be left to die. She didn't know what that meant, but she knew she wanted it.

Her body hurt. Her eyes stared at top of the chest she was in. Her clothes were sticky.

Lauren could feel her stomach rumble for food. She just turned to her side and curled up.

She didn't want to live anymore.

-

Camila stared at Leo, who was searching for Lauren. He had been brought home three days before, the day after her breakdown in class. The dog kept looking for the small human he was supposed to be protecting.

Camila grabbed the pillow the threw it at the dog. He yelped and turned to her.

"Stupid dog," Camila snapped, glaring at him.

Leo just tilted his head.

"You're s'pose to protect Lolo!"

The dog barked.

Camila shook her head. "Stupid dog."

-

"It's all falling apart," Ally whispered, feeling Dinah's arms around her.

"I know."

"I'm scared we won't get her back."

"We will."

"Stop saying that!"

Dinah sighed. "Ally, we have to believe. We have to believe that Lauren is going to come back."

"What if they hurt her? What if they-"

"We can't think like that," Dinah told her, pulling her close. "We can't think the worse."

Ally didn't respond. She just started to cry. Dinah closed her eyes, rocking her wife.

-

Normani laid on Lauren's bed. Nala was pressed against her body. Her eyes closed.

She couldn't sleep anywhere else. Sleeping on Lauren's bed was like being with her baby sister.

And that was all she wanted, to be back with her baby sister.

-

Lauren stared at the ground, while Clara prepared herself some lunch. The smell hit Lauren and the girl's eyes watered.

"You know what to do if you want to eat," Clara said, looking down at the girl.

Lauren just hung her head and walked to the corner, sitting there.

Two days before, Clara had take to punishing Lauren with making her watched as she ate. Lauren felt her stomach growl as she watched Clara eat. Lauren bit her lip, drawing blood, but she didn't care.

She found that it hurt, and it was distracting. Her hunger vanished as she gave the pain on her lip her attention.

"Stupid child," Clara said, standing up and throwing the remains of her food into the trashcan. She walked away.

Lauren waited a while before walking to the trashcan and digging the food out. (Clara and Mike knew she did that, as it was what she 'deserved'.)

She sat on the ground and slowly ate the food, not sure when would be the next time she had food.

-

It had been two weeks since the disappearance of Lauren Michelle Hernandez-Hansen. And many people were giving up. The police had searched the Jauregui home, and discovered the place empty. They had moved, and no one knew where they went. The police also kept surveillance on Clara and Michael's other two children, Christopher and Taylor, who had been adopted by another family.

Grant Gustin was one of the police officers who hadn't given up. As a soon-to-be father, he knew how he'd feel if his unborn child was kidnapped. And he didn't want Lauren Hernandez-Hansen's parents to give up.

Grant's partner, Melissa Benoist, stormed towards his desk. "They found them. Lauren's kidnappers have been found."

Grant shot up. He grabbed his jacket and rushed to his car, Melissa hot on his tail.

It didn't take long to reach a secluded house. The place was already surrounded by police. Michael and Clara were screaming about how it was their rights and how they were going to sue the city. Grant stopped himself from going up to Michael and punching him. Instead he rushed into the house and began searching for the girl.

Grant and Melissa sighed, as they stopped searching the bedroom.

"Where is she?" Melissa asked, frowning.

Grant looked around. He stopped  at the chest-like box at the end of the bed. He looked to his partner. "You don't think?"

Melissa shrugged. "We haven't found her yet."

Grant looked around, before grabbing a small statue from the dressed. He slammed on the lock until it broke.

He opened it and instantly gagged. Covering his nose, he looked inside.

Lauren was asleep inside. He could see her chest raise and fall. Her clothes were soaked with what seemed to be urine. She had a bruised cheek, more bruises and scratches up and down her arms. There were about three cuts on her lips.

"Lauren," he whispered, wanting to wake the girl up without scaring her.

"Mama?" Lauren whispered, rubbing her eyes. She opened her eyes. She looked at Grant, when her eyes filled with tears.

"We're not going to hurt you. We want to take you home," Grant whispered, smiling at the girl.

Lauren shook her head, as she curled up in the box.

"Lauren, we'll take you to your mothers," Grant said in a small voice.

Lauren looked up at him, a look on her face.

"Michael and Clara aren't going to hurt you, not ever again," he whispered, smiling at the girl.

Lauren whimpered as she pushed herself up. Grant reached in and pulled Lauren out, not caring that his hands were getting wet from Lauren's urine soaked clothes.

He turned to Melissa, who was already taking off her jacket. She crouched down and helped Lauren into it. The little girl just hugged herself, letting herself sigh in it's warmth.

"Do you like it?" Melissa asked, smiling at the girl.

Lauren started to breath heavily, as she opened her mouth to respond. "Hey, it's okay, you don't have to respond," the female officer said, shaking her head.

Lauren frowned, but nodded her head.

"Let's get you to the hospital, and then home, okay?"

Lauren nodded her head, raising her arms. Grant picked her up, and smiled as the little girl curled up in his arms, probably feeling safe in the longest time.

Melissa turned to Grant. "Sit in the back. I'll drive."

Grant nodded his head, as he carried Lauren to the car. When the young girl saw where they were going, she began to panic. She whimpered and wiggled in Grant's arms. The officer placed Lauren down and watched as she tried ran back into the house, away from the car. But she just need up tripping over the jacket and hitting the ground.

Grant rushed to pick Lauren off the ground. "Hey, it's okay. If you want, we can sit right here," he said, letting Lauren sit on the doorway.

Lauren curled up as she stared at the car.

"Are you scared of it?"

Lauren nodded her head.

"There is nothing to be scared of," he said, smiling down at her.

"You see this jacket?" Melissa asked, looking at the little girl who looked up at her. After a small nod, Melissa continued, "This will protect you. I've felt safer wearing this jacket sometimes. Don't you?"

Lauren looked at the jacket. She then looked back up and nodded.

Melissa smiled. "This jacket will protect you from the big scary car. It won't let anything hurt you."

Lauren used a sleeve to wipe her eyes before raising her arms. Melissa picked the girl up.

Grant smiled. "Guess you're sitting in the back."

-

Ally all but ran to the room. She gripped her wife's hand.

"I'm scared," she whispered, staring at the door separating them and their youngest.

"She's alive," Dinah whispered, giving her wife's hand a squeeze.

Ally took a deep breath and entered the hospital room. She saw two people sitting next to the bed. But Ally's attention was on the bed. Her little girl was asleep, a police jacket over her. Ally let out a sob when she saw the purple marks on her daughter's face.

"Lauren," Ally whispered, rushing to her daughter. She reached over to grip her hand.

Lauren whimpered and pulled her hand away, but stayed asleep.

"Allyson, Dinah?" the guy asked, standing up.

Dinah nodded her head.

"I'm Officer Grant Gustin, and this is my partner Officer Melissa Benoist. We found Lauren," he said, giving the mother a small smile.

"Thank you," Dinah whispered, tears in her eyes.

"My wife is pregnant. I did what any parents would," he answered, smiling slightly.

"C-can you tell us where she was? What happened?"

Ally and Dinah tried to hold in their emotions as they listened to Grant and Melissa told them about the chest, the car incident, the Jauregui.

Ally ran her hand through Lauren's hair.

Lauren let out a whimper and slowly opened her eyes. Ally watched the girl's green eyes search the room, before landing on her brown ones. Ally gave her a smile, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey Lauren."

Lauren's own eyes filled with tears as she raised the hand that didn't have an I.V. on towards Ally. She let out a whimper.

Ally took her hand. "I missed you too Lauren. I love you. Mommy and I love you."

Lauren looked over to Dinah and let out a small cry.

Grant and Melissa stood up. "Lauren is back with you two. She's not in any danger. We'll be taking our leave, another officer will get in contact on what you want to do next," Melissa said, smiling softly.

Dinah shook their hands. "Thank you for everything."

"We're just doing our jobs."

Dinah reached over and grabbed Melissa's jacket.

The second the jacket was off Lauren, the younger girl started to breath heavily. Her eyes was wide, as she started to panic. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Dinah quickly placed the jacket on her daughter, who seemed to calm down.

"Keep it," Melissa said, shrugging.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Probably. But it's for a good cause. We'll try to keep in touch."

The two officers left, leaving the three alone.

Dinah moved to Lauren's other side, and both mother just sat with Lauren, keeping her company.

-

Lauren was able to go home a few hours later. She wasn't hurt badly. But the doctors did want Lauren to talk to someone about the trauma. Once they got the okay, Dinah carried Lauren out to the car, where Lauren had a panic attack. She cried, not wanting to go into the car. Ally had to remind Lauren of the 'special' jacket she was wearing. Lauren pressed herself against her Mommy. Once inside the car, Ally drove as quick and careful as she could home.

Lauren was covered with the jacket and gripped Dinah's hair, her head on her mother's shoulder. Lauren was humming softly to herself.

"Dinah, Ally, hi," Milika whispered, a sleeping Camila on her lap. "Is that her?"

Dinah nodded her head. She placed Lauren on the ground, who just tugged the jacket closer. 

Ally walked to Camila. She ran her hand through her middle child's hair. Camila huffed in her sleep, before opening her eyes. Ally smiled.

"Guess who we brought home?"

Camila rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She looked over to see Lauren standing in the middle of the room, drowning in a police jacket.

"Lolo?"

Lauren hummed, as she stared at her old sister.

Camila climbed off the couch and wrapped Lauren in a hug. Camila just started to cry. Lauren placed her head on Camila's shoulder and closed her eyes.

-

Normani opened her eyes when she heard Leo whining and scratching the door. The girl just sighed and opened the door. She watched Leo run off in a hurry. Normani hugged Nala tighter and followed the dog. She walked into the living room, before freezing. She dropped Nala, as she stared at her baby sister.

"Lauren" Normani whispered, gaining her sister's attention.

Lauren gasped, as she tried to run to Normani, but tripped on the jacket. She started to cry, as she reached for Normani. The older girl ran to Lauren and held her tight.

Normani cried as she hugged Lauren. Camila join in the hug, followed by Ally and Dinah.

"You're home," Normani whispered, crying, "you're home."

-

_That Night_

Lauren rubbed her eyes, as she looked around. Her heart started to pound as she stared at the dark. She could hear Dinah's low snores, Ally's murmurs. Lauren grabbed Nala, who she reunited with and walked out the living room towards the restroom. She reached up and turned the light on, hating the dark.

She placed Nala on the toilet before taking the jacket off. She climbed into the bathtub, curling up.

She had been wetting herself in her sleep in the last two weeks. Lauren didn't want to make Mama and Mommy mad, so she had to sleep in the bathtub.

Lauren stared at Nala until her sleep took over, hoping her mothers didn't get mad that she was wetting herself again.

-

Camila woke up. She hadn't slept well in two weeks. She sat up and looked around. She smiled when she saw her mothers sleeping together. She looked over to see Normani, who was sprawled on the ground. She turned to look at Lauren, but the girl was gone.

"Mama! Mommy, Lolo's gone!" Camila said, her heart beating quickly.

Dinah and Ally shot up, looking around. They ran off to the bedroom, Camila and Normani chasing them.

Ally opened the restroom door. Camila looked inside, sighing in relief when she saw the top of Lauren's head in the bathtub. Ally walked into the room and crouched down next to the tub and gently tried to wake Lauren up.

The little girl sighed, as she opened her eyes. She looked up at All, before looking down. her eyes widened.

 _"Sorry,_ " Lauren signed, looking at her wet pants. " _Stupid_."

"You are not stupid. Accidents happen Lauren. We will never be mad," Ally whispered, running her hand through Lauren's hair.

Lauren sighed, leaning into Ally's hand.

"We will protect you," the older woman said.

Lauren shook her head. " _No promise._ "

Ally's eyes watered. She stood up. "Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?"

Lauren raised her arms, letting her mother take her out the bath tub. Camila grabbed Nala and the jacket, following Lauren out the room.

Camila could only hope that Lauren forgave her for not protecting her either.

 


	14. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Has Flashback Child Abuse.

 

Lauren still hadn't talked. She wanted to, but she just couldn't. And she was angry with herself because of that. Why couldn't she just say something?

Mike and Clara were right. She was stupid. She couldn't even talk.

Lauren watched as her Mommy filled the bathtub. She was hugging Nala.

Ally touched the water in the tub before nodding her head. "Ready Lo?"

Lauren shook her head. She tugged the jacket tighter. Her naked body trembling under it.

"Lo?"

Lauren started to breath heavily, as she stared at the bathtub.

"Lauren, are you okay?"

 _Talk_.  _Talk you idiot!_

Lauren could feel her tears stream down her face.

"Lauren, it's okay, you're safe."

Lauren stared at the water, her mind somewhere else.

_Clara ran her hand through Lauren's hair._

_"Can you say Mami?"_

_Lauren looked up at her, not saying anything. Lauren watched as Clara's face darkened. Clara gripped some of Lauren's hair._

_"Say Mami," Clara said, anger in her voice._

_Lauren whimpered, as she tried to talk but unable to say something._

_Clara pushed Lauren into the water. Lauren's little hands splashed around. Clara then pulled Lauren out by her hair. The little girl coughed, as she sobbed._

_"Just say stop, and I'll stop," Clara told the girl._

_Lauren sobbed._

_"Just say it!" Clara shouted, as she pushed Lauren back into the water._

_Lauren inhaled water. She couldn't breath. She felt herself pulled out. She started to cough, still sobbing._

_"Just talk you idiot," Clara said, pushing Lauren back in._

"Lauren?"

The little girl screamed, and started to sob, running out the bathroom. She ran to the closet. She curled up in the corner, tears in her eyes.

She didn't want to hurt. Not again.

-

Camila ran to Lauren's bedroom after her Mommy picked her up from school (Normani had a session with Dr. Rivera and her mothers weren't letting her miss it, especially with what had happened). Her Mama told her that Lauren was scared and wanted to be alone. Camila was not gong to let Lauren be alone, never again.

She stopped when she heard small cries from the closet. She walked to it, seeing Lauren crying.

Camila felt tears well up in her eyes. She stared at Lauren, who was crying.

Camila felt angry. She had never felt anger in her life. She wanted to hit something. She wanted to destroy something.

It was her fault that Lauren was scared again. It was her fault that Lauren had more fears.

"I'm sorry Lauren," Camila whispered.

The younger girl looked up at her sister. She reached for her.

Camila quickly rushed over and hugged her. "I'm so sorry," Camila said, her eyes filled with tears.

-

Ally placed the plates on the table. Camila and Normani were sitting on their own chairs. She turned to see Lauren standing at the corner, Nala hugging tightly.

"Lunch time Lauren," Ally said, pointing to the table.

The little girl shook her head.

"Did they let you eat?" Dinah asked, frowning.

Lauren shook her head, then nodded. She pointed to the trashcan.

Dinah tensed up. "Did they make you eat out of the grabage?"

Lauren nodded her head. Her mommy looked angry, and it scared Lauren. But her mother's face softened, easing Lauren's fears a bit.

"You aren't there anymore Lauren. You're home, let's go eat as a family."

Lauren looked up at her mother.

" _I can_?"

Dinah picked the little girl. She curled up against her mother. Dinah was about to place Lauren on a chair, but the younger girl whimpered, holding onto her mother, not wanting to be let go.

Dinah sighed, sitting on her chair. "It's okay Lo, you're safe."

Lauren looked up at Dinah, unshed tears in her eyes.

"You're going to be fine."

Lauren turned to her food. "Eat baby, you need food."

Lauren quickly started to eat as much as she could as quickly as she could.

"Lauren, don't eat too fast, you're gonna get-" Ally flinched when Lauren's lunch came back out. The little girl started to cry.

Ally grabbed Lauren and carried her out the room. Dinah followed behind. Neither noticed that Normani and Camila didn't even touch their own food.

-

Normani held Lauren, while the younger girl slept. After lunch, Lauren had cried herself to sleep. Normani stayed with the girl and hadn't moved.

She didn't want to let Lauren go. The two weeks Lauren was gone were the hardest two weeks in her life.

Lauren whimpered in her sleep, causing Normani's eyes to fill with tears.

"You girls didn't eat your lunch," Ally whispered, sitting in front of her eldest child.

Normani shrugged, looking down at the girl.

"What did you talk about with Doctor Rivera?"

"About Lauren, and what I was feeling," Normani whispered, running her hand over Lauren's hair.

"Do you want to talk to me?"

"Doctor Rivera said I have, separation ans-ansity," Normani said, unable to pronounce the last word.

"Separation anxiety. She told us too. Do you know what that means?"

"I know what separation means," Normani whispered, "it means being away. Like Lauren was."

"Yeah, so it means you get scared when you're away from Lauren too long."

"I don't want to lose her again."

"We won't. No one is going to take any of you away from any of us."

"Mama," Normani said in a small voice, tears streaming down her face, "I'm scared."

Ally rushed to hug her eldest child. Ally held her as she cried.  "It's okay to be scared. You don't have to be brave all the time. That's what Mommy and I are here for you."

Normani nodded, as she hugged her mother.

-

She had to pee. Really badly. Yawning, she got off the bed and sleepily walked out the room. Maybe she'll check on the girls while she was at it.

Dinah froze when she saw a figure in the hallway. She walked closer, seeing who it was. The little girl's head was falling over from how sleepy she was.

"What are you doing?" Dinah asked the little girl, who's was sitting in front of Lauren's door.

The little girl looked up. She rubbed her eyes. "Gotta protect Lolo."

Dinah sighed. She crouched down in front of her daughter. "Lauren is okay. You need to sleep."

Camila shook her head. "I have-ta protect Lolo. No sleep."

"Camila, you need to sleep," Dinah whispered, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"No," Camila responded, shaking her head.

"It's not good for you to stay up all night."

Camila pushed her mother. "No!"

Ally rushed out. She stopped when she saw Dinah on the ground, with a crying Camila standing over her.

"Camila plans to stay up all night to protect Lauren," Dinah said in a soft voice.

"No one take Lolo," Camila told them, pointed to the closed door.

Ally sighed, as she crouched down in front of her youngest.

"How about you and Mani and Lauren sleep on our bed? That way we  _all_  protect Lauren?"

"We keep Lolo safe?"

"We'll keep Lauren safe, and you get to sleep."

"No sleep!"

"You can't protect Lauren if you're tired, can you?"

Camila nodded her head, rubbing her eyes. Dinah walked into Lauren's room to find the girl asleep with Normani and Leo.

Dinah gently shook Normani awake and told her that they were all going to sleep on their bed. Dinah checked Lauren's pull up (the girl had re-learn to use the toilet) and seeing it was dry, picked her up. Lauren whimpered, but didn't wake up.

Dinah and Ally made sure all the three girls were comfortable, (it didn't take long for Camila to fall asleep) before having a small much needed talk.

"Camila needs someone to talk to," Ally said, looking at the three girls.

Dinah (who did go to the restroom) nodded her head. "Camila and Lauren."

"Our girls are drowning Dinah, and we can't help them," Ally whispered, trying not to cry.

Dinah sighed, as she turned to her three children all asleep on her bed. None of them looked relaxed.

"We're helping them. I know we are," Dinah said, turning to Ally, "we are."

 


	15. Help

 

Naya Rivara looked at the file, before nodding her head. She had just finished reading about Lauren and Camila to prepare for their separate sessions. Fortunately, Naya knew enough about them from their big sister who talked a lot about them.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Dinah, Ally, and their three children walked in, (where two walked in, the youngest was carried in with an oversized jacket and Nala in her arms).

"Normani, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. You're gonna help Cami and Lo?"

Naya nodded her head. "I'm going to do the best I can."

Normani nodded her head. Naya turned to the two girls.

"Who's first?"

Dinah looked at Lauren, who had her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Lauren's speech therapist isn't here to interpret, so Mila," Dinah said, holding Lauren tighter.

Naya nodded her head. She turned to Camila, "Are you ready?"

Camila shook her head. "I don't wanna."

Ally crouched down in front of her daughter. "I know you're scared. I'm scared, but we all want to get better. It hurts here," Ally told her, tapping over Camila's heart, "it hurts, and it need to be fixed. And to make sure this is okay, we have to fix this," Ally tapped Camila's head. "Normani is getting help, you will feel better. We want to help you feel happy again."

"Lolo too?"

"Yes, after you do this, Lauren will go after. Show her it's okay. Be the big sister she needs," Ally told her.

Camila looked at Lauren, who was distracted by Dinah's hair, to Naya, one of Camila's old wives.

"I can do it," Camila said, nodding her head.

Lauren looked at Camila. She offered Nala to the girl. Camila took the stuffed lion and hugged it.

"We can't be here," Ally whispered, "we want you to tell Dr. Rivera anything you want, however you want. Let her know when you want to stop. We'll be right out that door, okay? We're here for you."

Camila nodded her head. "I love you Mama."

Ally kissed Camila's forehead. "I love you too baby. We all love you."

Camila nodded her head.

The four walked out the door, leaving Naya with Camila. The little girl sat on the couch.

"How are you?" Naya asked, smiling softly.

Camila shrugged. "Okay."

"Have you gotten anymore girlfriends?"

Camila shook her head. "No. I dun want girlfriends."

"Why not?"

"That's why Lauren was taken," Camila said, tears in her eyes.

"Are you happy Lauren is back?"

Camila nodded her head. "Yeah," she said in a soft voice.

"Talk to me Camila, tell me something."

The little girl poked at Nala. "It's my fault. Lolo went missing 'cause'a me."

"I hear you aren't sleeping."

"I gotta protect Lolo," Camila told her, looking determined.

"Why do  _you_  have to protect Lauren?"

Camila's tears slipped down her face. She shook her head, looking away.

Naya already could determine what was happening with Camila.

"You have to make sure Lauren is safe, or else you've failed her," Naya said, softly.

Camila nodded her head. She hugged Nala close.

"You get scared when you're away from Lauren, right?"

Another nod.

Naya wrote down what she knew before nodding her own head. "Okay, I think we're done for today. I'm going to talk to your mothers before talking to Lauren about her feelings. But would you mind seeing me again? I want to help you feel happier."

"I'm sad," Camila told her, rubbing her eyes.

"And I'm going to help you with that, yeah?"

"Okay," Camila whispered standing up.

Both went to the door and walked out. Naya smiled, when she saw Normani sitting on the ground with Lauren on her lap. The smaller girl had her head on Normani's shoulder, her eyes closed. Normani was running her hand through Lauren's hair. Camila rushed to them and sat down next to Normani, curling against her.

Naya turned to Ally and Dinah. "So after talking to Camila, she's dealing with a lot of guilt and has the same separation anxiety as Normani. But she also seems to be showing signs of depression. I won't know for sure what it is, but after a few session I'll be able to determine what exactly she has and if it's even depression."

"Thank you," Dinah said, giving the child therapist/psychologist  a smile.

Naya nodded her head. "Have Lauren come in with her speech therapist when she gets here."

The mothers gave her a nod.

-

Tori walked in, holding Lauren's sleeve covered hand. The little girl was holding tightly onto Nala.

"I'm going to sit next to you the entire time, okay?"

Lauren nodded her head. She raised her arms, wanting to be placed on the sofa (it was really hard with her dress-like jacket).

"Hi Lauren, do you know who I am?"

Lauren looked at her hands as she signed. " _Help Manibear._ "

Naya nodded after Tori translated. "Yeah. And I'm also helping Camila now. And I want to help you."

Lauren looked up at her with a tiny, cute frown.

"Your mommies are worried about you. They want to know how to help you."

Lauren looked down.

"Can you tell me what you are feeling?"

" _Scared. Tired. Sad._ "

Naya nodded her head, writing down what she was being told.

"I remember you talking before, are you scared to talk?"

Lauren shrugged, confused.

"Do you want to talk?"

A nod.

"But you can't?"

Lauren nodded.

"It's okay. We want to know why. Are you comfortable at home?"

Lauren shrugged.

 **"** Talk to us Lauren," Naya said in a soft voice.

" _Take me again_."

"Who is going to take you again?"

" _Them._ "

"Clara and Mike? **"**

Lauren nodded her head. " _Scared they take me._ "

"They hurt you, didn't they?"

Lauren looked at her hands. She rubbed them together.

"Can you tell us what they did?"

Lauren looked up at Naya, before shaking her head. Tears filled her eyes. She whimpered, closing her eyes. Her body started to shake, as she cried.

The door was pushed opened, and Lauren's sister's ran in. Lauren cried into Normani's arms.

Naya stood up and walked to the parents.

"Have you heard of selective mutism?"

"I've heard of mutism," Ally said, nodding her head.

"Selective Mutism is the inability to speak when a person is scared or uncomfortable. Whenever Lauren is scared or is uncomfortable, she can't speak."

"How can we help with that?" Dinah asked, frowning.

"Tori and I will be able to help. But you and your wife will have to show Lauren that it's okay. That she can talk when she's ready, but it's comfortable. Just help her," Naya told her.

Tori turned to Lauren, to see her leaning against her sisters.

"Lauren seems to be dealing with PTSD. Which is understandable, given what she has gone through."

Tori nodded, "She had a mild case of PTSD when she started therapy."

"With enough therapy, Lauren will be able to get help for this and be able to move passed this."

Dinah and Ally relaxed. They looked at Lauren.

"Have you thought of talking to someone?"

"What?" Dinah asked, confused.

"Lauren, Camila, and Normani weren't the only ones affected. You lost your child, you must be feeling something."

Ally shook her head. "We-we're fine."

"You cry a lot," Camila said, looking at her mother.

"Mama and Mommy have been sad a lot."

Naya nodded her head. "Talk to a professional, if not for yourselves, by for your daughters."

Dinah nodded her head. "Okay."

Naya nodded her head. "I'll give a number for someone to help you. I can't, I only deal with children."

Ally nodded her head, "it's okay. As long as we all get better."

"You will. I know you can."

-

"M-mommy," Lauren whispered, half asleep. Her eyes were closed, as she snuggled on Dinah's chest. Dinah's breasts were being used as pillows for the youngest.

"Mommy is here," Dinah whispered, running her hand through her hair.

Lauren breathed out, her body fully relaxing. Dinah looked over to see Lauren asleep.

Camila and Normani were doing their homework with Ally. Once they were done, they ran to the couch and curled up with their mothers.

Ally looked at Dinah. "We're going to be okay."

Dinah smiled. "I told you so. We're a family, we're always going to be okay."

 


	16. Bully

****Lauren tugged the jacket tighter. She took a deep breath. Dr. Rivera told her that Mike and Clara would win if she lived her life scared. She had to be brave. And going to school meant she had the upper hand.

It had been two weeks since Lauren's return. She was getting better. So was Camila, but her slightly older sister had stopped hitting on girls. She wasn't the same outgoing girl she once was. It was slowly changing, but no where near how it was. Normani was the one who was able to jump back the fastest, she was able to talk about it earlier. Ally and Dinah were also seeing someone about their feelings and fears, and it was helping. Lauren was talking again, but her stutter got worse. Dr. Tori was helping her with the stutter, as was her family.

The Hernandez-Hansen family was putting what the Jaureguis did behind them. They weren't going to let those people win.

"It's all going to be okay Boo Boo Bear," Normani said, smiling. Camila was already in the class.

"'eh-'eady M-Mama," Lauren said, looking up at Ally.

The mother smiled. "You're my brave little girl."

Lauren gave her a small smile. "W-we s-ssee Loo-Lucy?"

"Let's go see your friends."

Lauren made sure Nala was in her backpack, her oversized jacket was on, before walking into the classroom.

Lucy looked over and noticed her. "Marshmallow!"

Lauren gave her a small wave, before looking at her Mama.

"I have to talk to Ms. Anna okay?"

Lauren nodded, as she walked to Lucy, Keana and Alexa. Lauren tugged the jacket. "H-hallo Loo-Luce, Leh-Lexa, Kee-Kees."

"How are you Marshmallow?" Lucy asked, smiling.

Lauren nodded her head. "G-good."

"That's good. We're happy you're back," Alexa told her, nodding her head.

"We missed you."

Lauren felt much better, knowing she had friends. She looked over to Camila, who was sitting at her table. She was just absentmindedly coloring. Ariana, Ashlee and Hailee were trying to get her to play with them, but Camila wasn't listening.

Lauren turned to Normani, who was watching her. Lauren gave her a thumbs up. Normani nodded, with a smile.

Lauren looked at her Mama, who was speaking to Ms. Anna.

"C-Camz pl-play?"

"We're gonna play outside," Lucy said, reaching for Lauren's hand and pulling her outside.

-

"You stupid parents should have never returned you," Brad said, a smirk on his face. "No one wants you."

Lauren eyes glazed over, it scared Lucy. Before Lucy could do anything, Camila had Brad on the ground. She was straddling him, her fist meeting his face over and over again. The girl kept punching Brad over and over again. She was letting up. Austin tried to pull her away, but the little girl pushed him away.

Lauren started to cry. Lucy ran over and hugged her, holding her close. "Ssh, it's okay Marshy."

"Camila!" Ms. Anna ran over and pulled Camila away from the crying boy. Camila screamed and kicked. Her eyes were filled with rage.

Ms. Anna struggled with with Camila.

"Camila, look at Lauren, go help Lauren," Ms. Anna said, turning the girl so she could see her baby sister.

Camila stopped, her breathing was heavy.

"Lolo," Camila whispered, being released. She ran to Lauren and pushed Lucy away. "I'm sorry. I tried, I wanted to protect you."

Lauren leaned into Camila, her eyes closed.

Lucy looked over to see Ms. Anna helping a bloody face Brad up.

-

"That little monster-"

" _Don't_  talk about my daughter like that," Dinah said, standing up.

Lauren was sitting on Ally's lap, her body shaking from her sobs. Camila was sitting next to them, still breathing heavily.

"That little  _girl_ hurt my son," the woman shouted, glaring at Camila.

"You're talking to me, look at  _me_. Did you ask why? Why my  _daughter_  hit your son?"

"He did  _nothing_."

"He's been bullying Lauren!"

Lauren whimpered, hiding her face.

Principle Dwayne Johnson cleared his throat. He looked from the Simpson family to the Hernandez-Hansen family, to the group of kids in the middle.

"I'd like to hear what happened from Ms. Lucy."

Lucy took a step forward. "Brad's been mean to Lauren since she came to class. He took her Nala away, has made fun of her, has pushed her a few times."

"What happened today?" Principle Johnson asked, giving the student a gentle smile.

Lucy looked at Lauren, before turning to the principle. "It's gonna make Lauren sad."

Ally moved to cover Lauren's ear. "Please, tell us."

"Brad told her that her parents shouldn't have returned her. He said no one wants her," Lucy whispered, looking down. "But she's my best friend. I want her!"

"She's lying!" Brad shouted, sitting up.

"What did you tell her Bradley?" Principle Johnson asked, frowning.

"I said that's I'm happy she's back. Camila just attacked me. She's crazy!"

"Is that true Lauren?"

The little girl hugged Nala and shook her head. She then pointed to Lucy.

"Kids?" he asked the other kids standing behind Lucy.

"Brad was gonna hit Lauren," Austin said, glaring at the boy.

Keana and Alexa nodded their heads.

"Where was your teacher?"

"Ashlee fell down and got cut. Ms. Anna was making sure she was okay," Hailee told the principle, her eyes on Camila and Lauren. "Are they in trouble? Camila was trying to protect Lauren. I wanna punch Brad too."

Principle Johnson shook his head. "We don't hurt each other Hailee. Thank you kids, you can go back to class." He turned to  Camila, who had tears streaming down her face. "Camila, I know you were protecting your sister, but violence is not the way to go. For that, I have to suspend you for three days."

Camila nodded her head.

Mrs. Simpson and Brad looked smug.

"Bradley, you're suspended for a week and are transferring out of Ms. Kendrick's class."

Mrs. Simpson shot up, glaring at the principle. "Why are you punishing my child?"

"This is the fifth time Bradley has been in my office. He has been a bully to another student. This is the last straw. What he said, that is not acceptable."

"Why not transfer that little girl?"

"Ms. Kendrick has wanted to have Bradley switched out of her class for some time now. Given what transpired in the yard, I think it's best for Bradley and the Hernandez-Hansen sisters."

"Then switch them!"

"We take pride in making sure our kids are protected, physically, mentally and emotionally. With that said, I think it would be less damaging if Bradley was the one to switch out rather than Lauren and Camila. If you have a problem with how  _I_  run my school, then write a note. We'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"I'm going to call your boss."

Principle Johnson gave her a grin. "Please do. And tell my  _boss_  I'll be home after dinner and to read our daughter a story, now if you'll excuse me, I want to speak with the Hernandez-Hansen family."

Mrs. Simpson huffed and stormed out with her son.

Principle Johnson shook his head and turned to Camila. "You do know what you did wrong right?"

Camila nodded her head. "I hit him."

"I know you want to protect your sister, but sometimes it's better to just walk away," he said, nodding his head.

Camila didn't respond.

"Are you okay Lauren?"

The young girl shrugged.

"If she needs it, we can have Ms. Brittany teach her at home for as long as she needs."

Lauren shook her head. She looked up to Ally. " _Be brave._ "

"Are you sure?" Ally asked, frowning.

Lauren nodded her head. She let out a breath.

Ally looked up to the principle. "Lauren will be coming to school just like she has been doing."

Principle Johnson smiled. "You're all free to go."

Ally and Dinah nodded. Each picked a girl up and carried them out. Once in the car, they looked at Camila.

"I'm sorry," Camila whispered, staring at her lap.

Ally shook her head. "It's okay. Just don't hit anyone again. How about I sign Normani out and we go get ice cream?"

"Y-yes p-please."

"I'm not in trouble?" Camila asked, looking up at her parents with tears in her eyes.

Dinah shook her head. "No. Next time you will be, but you were protecting Lauren, we can't be mad about that."

Camila nodded her head. "C-can we get Normani and ice cream?"

Ally smiled. "That sounds like a great idea. Dinah is going to get her right now."

"Why do I have to?"

Ally narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, I'm going," Dinah muttered, causing Lauren to giggle. Ally smiled, loving the sounds of her children's laughter.

Camila turned to Lauren. "I'll protect you, okay?"

Lauren reached for Camila's hand and patted it. "N-no t-t'ouble."

Camila hissed when Lauren tapped the bruises. Lauren pouted. "M-mama, C-Camzi's h-hand."

Ally looked at the hands. "We'll get ice for them."

Lauren leaned over and kissed her knuckles before getting Nala to kiss them too.

Ally smiled and turned back to the front of the car.

Her family was going to be just fine.

 


	17. Kisses

 

It had been two months since the Brad-incident. The new year had started. Lauren and Camila were doing better. They were slowly becoming the girls they once were before the kidnapping. Lauren had stopped wetting herself at night.

Unknown to everyone in the Hernandez-Hansen family, the youngest member already had her first kiss. It had happened two weeks before.

_Little Lauren had her hands over her ears. Camila wasn't in school, she had to stay home with a fever. The class was loud, and Lauren didn't like it. Ms. Anna was trying to control all the students._

_"It's okay Marshmallow," Lucy whispered, looking at Lauren._

_The scared girl shook her head._

_Lucy looked at Keana, Alexa and Hailee, who looked freaked._

_Lauren let out a whimper when one of the students let out a loud scream. She started to silently cry._

_"What do we do?" Keana asked, worried._

_Lucy leaned over and kissed Lauren's cheek. The crying girl looked to Lucy, before flinching at another scream._

_"We're here Little Lion."_

_Lauren moved closer to Lucy._

_"Pay attention to me, okay?" Lucy told her, doing what Camila always did._

_Lauren looked at Lucy, but the noise was too much._

_"Do something," Alexa whispered to Lucy, who was the only one Lauren would listen too._

_Lucy leaned close to Lauren and pressed her lips against the scared girl's. Lauren frowned, but didn't move away._

_Hailee, Keana and Alexa stared with wide eyes. Lucy moved back and smiled at Lauren, who was blushing._

_"Pay attention to me, okay?"_

_Lauren nodded her head, her eyes staying on Lucy's lips._

_Lucy gave Lauren one last kiss on the cheek._

None of the girls talked about it. But whenever Lauren started to get freaked, she'd look for comfort in Lucy's arms.

-

Ally looked at the cards in her hand. She frowned. Sighing, she grabbed a card from the deck. She placed it in the pile.

"Uno," Normani said, placing one of her cards in the middle.

Lauren hummed. As she looked at the pile. It was the red plus two.

"Wh-what mean?" Lauren asked, looking at Dinah.

"You have to get two more cards," Dinah told her, smiling.

Lauren pouted. "Why?"

"It's Nani's fault," Camila said, handing Lauren two cards.

The younger girl sighed, as she looked at her ten plus cards.

Dinah placed a red two, followed by another red one. Ally looked at the cards in her hand, before placing her black plus 4 card. Normani pouted, as she grabbed four cards.

"Wh-what dat?" Lauren questioned, looking at the card.

"I get to pick whatever color you have to place," Ally told her.

"P-pink?"

"There aren't any pink colors Lo," Ally said, a smile on her face.

The little girl pouted.

"I pick blue."

Lauren perked up. She started to look through her cards, grabbed a blue three and placed it on the table, a grin on her face.

"I p-p'ay!"

Ally smiled as she nodded her head.

Lauren started to giggle as Leo tried to lick her face. She placed her cards down as she tried to hug the dog.

Leo was able to wiggle out of Lauren's arms. Normani tried to capture the puppy, who was running around.

Camila reached over and switched one of her cards for one of Dinah's while the older woman wasn't paying attention.

Ally smiled, this was her family.

-

Camila woke up with a start. She could hear Lauren's cries in her head. Breathing heavily, she looked around the room. Got out of the bed and went to check in Lauren's room, to see the little girl cuddling with Nala and Leo. She walked to the bathroom. While walking back to her own room, she heard small cries coming from Normani's room. She silently pushed the door open and saw Normani crying in her sleep.

Camila frowned, as she took a step towards her old sister.

"Normani?"

"No, Lauren," Normani muttered in her sleep.

"Normani," Camila tried a little louder.

"Please, I'm sorry. I'll be quiet."

Camila placed her hand on Normani's shoulder and shook her. The older girl shot up and started to cry. She looked around before seeing Camila.

The older girl still crying. Camila climbed onto the bed and hugged her sister. Camila rubbed her arm while Normani cried.

"It's okay. I'm here. Cami is here," Camila whispered, hugging her old sister.

Camila heard a door open and six pitter-patters running to them. She looked over to see Lauren and Leo run into the room and jump on the bed.

"Manibear no cwy," Lauren said, shaking her head.

Normani smiled. "You didn't stutter."

Lauren ignored that and hugged her big sister. "No cwy. P-p'ease."

Normani hugged both sister, while Leo licked the tear tracks on her face.

"W-we s'ee-s'eep here?" Lauren asked, looking at Normani.

The oldest one nodded her head. "Sleep here."

Lauren beamed. "I-I g-get Nala, b-be, I be b-back," Lauren said, getting off the bed and running out the room.

"You okay?" Camila asked, looking at Normani.

The older girl nodded her head. "I'm better now."

Camila leaned over and kissed Normani's cheek. "Love you Mani, you're the bestest big sister."

"I love you too Cami, I love you too."

Lauren ran back into the room, only to crash into the door.

Camila, Normani and Leo stared with wide eyes. Lauren shook her head and ran to the bed. She curled up on Normani's lap, giggling. "S-s'eep?"

Normani smiled. Camila made sure Normani and Lauren were comfortable before letting herself fall asleep.

She had to protect her sisters.

-

"I don't want to leave them," Ally said, looking at her wife.

Dinah shook her head. "I know. But my mom keep bothering me about it. Mike and Clara are in jail. They can't do anything to Lauren or her sisters."

"I'll worry."

"I will too. But we haven't celebrated our anniversary since we took in Lauren and Normani. I know how you feel Ally, I do, but I also know we can't help them if we are always around them. Maybe my mom can help Camila be herself again."

Ally shook her head. "I think we lost that Camila when Lauren was taken."

"I hate them for what they did to our girls."

"I hate them too."

"Mama, u-up," Lauren said, walking towards them.

Once Dinah had Lauren in her arms, the younger girl patted her breasts before resting her head on them. She sighed contently, her eyes closing.

 


	18. Anniversary

****"Mama, y-you l-look p' _ee_ tty," Lauren said, hugging Nala. She had a grin on her face, as she stared at her mother.

"You think Mommy is gonna like my dress?"

"Y-yes, I l-like 'et," Lauren said, nodding her head. "N-Nala s-says you l-look, uh, haw-hawt."

Ally laughed, shaking her head. "Thank Nala for me."

"N-Nala, Mama sssa-say, t-t'ank you," Lauren said, looking at the lion. She then kissed her cheek. "N-Nala sssay, wel-welcome."

Ally shook her head. "You're too cute for your own good."

"Yes."

"C'mon, lets get you ready to grandma's."

Lauren climbed off the bed. "C-Camzi and Manibear g-goin' too?"

"You'll all be together," Ally said, smiling at her daughter.

Lauren had a jump in her step, a grin on her face.

-

"Did I tell you look you beautiful yet?" Dinah asked, looking at her wife.

Ally smiled. "A few times."

"Well you are gorgeous," Dinah told her, reaching for her hand.

"Mama, N-Nala wa-wanna mawwy Mommy."

Dinah snorted. "Really?"

"Yes."

Camila and Normani were giggling next to her.

"I'm sorry Nala, I'm happily married," Dinah responded.

"S-sowwy," Lauren whispered to Nala, kissing the lion's forehead. "I-it 'kay."

"We are here," Dinah announced, looking at house in front of her.

The mothers got out the car first, before taking the girls out. Milika was waiting at the door.

"G-G'amma!" Lauren exclaimed, as she ran to her grandmother with Leo and Nala. Milika picked the girl up and kissed her cheek.

Camila and Normani ran to their grandmother and hugged her legs.

Milika placed Lauren down and hugged Camila, kissing her cheeks. Camila giggled. Normani jumped into her grandmother's arms when the older woman released her sister.

"Thanks for babysitting Mom," Dinah said, smiling.

Milika smiled at her daughters (Ally was a daughter to her).

"I love these girls. I love babysitting them anytime."

Dinah and Ally smiled.

"Okay girls, come say bye," Ally said, crouching down. She hugged Lauren and Nala first. Before moving to Normani and lastly Camila.

Dinah hugged the two, before stopping at Camila. "Protect Mama, okay?"

Dinah smiled. "Of course. I'll protect Mama with everything."

Camila kissed her mother's cheek. "Love you Mommy."

"I love you too."

-

Dinah and Ally were in a restaurant. "How's your food?" Dinah asked, a grin on her face.

Ally rolled her eyes. "You just want to try it, don't you?"

"How could you?"

Ally smiled lovingly before pushing her food to her wife. Dinah did the same with her own food.

"I hated you when we were younger," Dinah said, looking up at Ally.

Ally looked surprised. "What?"

"You were just so  _jolly_  and annoying. Like,  _no one_  could be that happy, you know?"

Ally nodded her head, waiting for the younger blond to nod her head.

"And you were the oldest kid in our class, and it made you so cool and I didn't like you."

"But you were just fine when we had that group project," Ally said, a small frown on her face.

"I could have been an actor. But then I found out you flunked because of your grandfather and you were justing being happy and loving life for him and it changed."

Ally smiled softly. "Yeah, he made me promise to never let life bring me down."

"You would go through things, and you'd never let it affect your outlook in life. And I didn't know until college that I actually loved you. And here we are, six years later, married with three kids."

"Five kids," Ally corrected, continuing when Dinah frowned at her, "Leo and Nala."

Laughing, Dinah nodded her head. "I'm glad I'm here with you."

Ally reached over and grabbed Dinah's hand, holding it. "We are going to have many more anniversaries. So many years to share with each other."

-

Lauren pulled her pants while she looked down her pants. She then looked up at the television with a frown.

"What are you doing?" Milika asked, walking to Lauren.

The little girl pointed to the television, which caused Milika to freeze.

She hadn't been watching what Lauren was watching

"I-I n-no haves," Lauren said, pointing to the character on the show.

Milika turned back to the television, which was paused at a scene in  _Game of Thrones_  where a male's character was  _uncovered_.

Lauren looked back into her pants, before pouting.

"Well, you see, um, girls don't really-, uh," Milika managed to say as she stared into Lauren's innocence filled eyes. "Okay Lauren sit down. We are going to have a talk."

-

Ally hugged Dinah as they swayed back and forth to the music.

"We live in a house with three little girls, and I love them. But I love it when I get you all to myself," Ally whispered, looking up at her wife.

"We haven't been on a date since Normani and Lauren. I want to have more dates," Dinah told her.

"I think our moms can babysit for us, or we can hire a babysitter."

"That sounds good. What do you say we get out of here?"

"Where are we going?" Ally asked, being pulled away by her wife.

"Somewhere special," Dinah told her wife.

Ally frowned. "But everywhere is special when I'm with you."

Dinah froze and turned to Ally. There was a goofy smile on her face. "I love you."

Ally pulled Dinah towards her and connected their lips.

"Take me away wife," Ally whispered when she pulled away.

Dinah crouched a bit, pulled Ally closer and tossed her over her shoulder, not caring about the people looking at them. Ally let out a squeal and laughed as Dinah carried her away.

-

"How are you doing?" Milika asked Camila, sitting next to her.

Normani and Lauren were sitting on the ground, with NOrmani helping Lauren with her homework.

"Good," Camila said, watching her sisters.

"Any new girls you want to tell me about?"

Camila shook her head.

"Why not? Are my lessons not working?"

"I don't wanna have a girlfriend," Camila responded, shrugging.

"Why not? Did something happen?"

"I protect Lolo and Nani. No, uh, no distracking."

"Why do you have to protect your sister?"

"'Cause they're my sister."

"Why isn't it Normani's job to protect you and Lauren? Isn't she the oldest?"

Camila opened her mouth to respond, but she wasn't able to say anything.

"I know you blame yourself for what happened to Lauren, but it's not your fault."

"Camzi, no, y-you b-bestest," Lauren said, running to her sister.

"I'll protect you," Normani whispered, pulling her sister in a hug.

Camila didn't respond, she just leaned into the hug, her eyes closed.

-

Dinah and Ally were sitting on sand in the beach. Ally had her head on Dinah's shoulder.

"You know, this is the place I realized I loved you," Dinah whispered, looking out into the water.

Ally looked up, surprised. "Really?"

Dinah nodded her head. "Yeah. I remember seeing you help that one kid with a sandcastle, and then I started to imagine you being like that with our kids. I knew then that I wanted to have children with you. I knew there was no one else I wanted to have a future with. It was you."

Ally leaned over and kissed Dinah. "I love you so much."

Dinah pulled Ally onto her lap and hugged her close while they watched the waves.

-

"Do you love us?" Normani asked her grandmother while her younger sisters slept.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Normani shrugged. "Taylor said I'm not your real granddaughter so you wouldn't love us as much."

"Well Taylor is a fucking idiot. Of course I love you. You are my Normani. And there is no one else I would want to have as my eldest granddaughter."

Normani nodded her head with a smile. "Can we watch the Snow White?"

"I'll watch anything with you. Except  _Game of Thrones_. I can't believe I found Lauren watching it. She doesn't even know what it's about."

"What's it about?" Normani asked looking up with her brown eyes.

"You're too young for it."

"But Lauren saw it and she's a baby."

Milika narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to see Game of Thrones, which you know nothing about or Snow White?"

"Snow White please."

Milika nodded her head. She was relieved but knew she was still in trouble with Lauren.

-

"They were angels," Milika said, while Dinah picked Camila up. Ally had her arm around a sleepy Normani. Lauren was the only one awake.

"Say bye to Grandma Lo," Ally said, smiling.

Lauren ignored her. She walked to Dinah and tapped her crotch area. "Lauren!"

"N-no p-peen-penis Mommy?"

Ally and Dinah stood there, frozen. "What?"

"G-g'amma sa-says p-penis m-makes b-babies."

Dinah narrowed her eyes at her mother. "You gave our youngest daughter the  _sex_  talk?"

Milika let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, you see-"

 


	19. Sleepover

 

"Mama, Ari said she's havin' a sleepover on tomorrow, can I go?" Camila asked, looking up at her mother.

"Who else is invited?" Ally asked, looking down at her middle child.

"Hailee and Ashlee," Camila answered, nodding her head.

"And Lauren?"

"Lucy and Keana and Alexa are having their own sleepover. They invited Lauren too."

"Really? She hasn't told me anything."

Camila shrugged. "Can I go? Please? I've been good."

Ally laughed. "Is that the only reason you've been good?"

Camila nodded her head, excited. "Yes. Please? I promise to give Lolo a kiss goodbye."

"Well, you've been extra good and you  _did_  help with dinner. If it's okay with Mommy, I guess you can go."

Camila squealed as she ran out the living room.

Ally stood up and went to Normani's room, where the girl was doing her dancing homework.

"Are you still going to Becky's sleepover?"

Normani nodded her head. "Yes. Jilly and Bebe are excited. We gonna stay up and have a disney marathon. We're gonna try to see them all."

"Will you be okay?" Ally asked, sitting on her daughter's bed.

"Yes. I haven't had a nightmare in three days."

Ally smiled. "Becky's mom has our number. Make sure she calls if you need something, okay?"

"Yeah, will Lo and Cami be okay?"

"Camila actually has a sleepover at Ariana's. And Lucy is having a sleep over. I'm going to see if Lauren wants to go."

Normani nodded her head.

Ally went to Lauren room and found the little girl rolling around and giggling with Leo. The dog would growl playfully.

"Hey Lauren," Ally greeted.

Lauren looked up, "Hallo Mama."

"So, tomorrow Camila and Normani are sleeping over at their friends," Ally told the little girl.

"N-no h-home?" Lauren asked, a small frown on her face.

"No, they won't be home, but I heard Lucy is having a sleep over."

Lauren nodded her head.

"Do you want to sleep over at Lucy's?"

Lauren shook her head. "N-no p'ease."

"Why not?"

Lauren didn't answer. She just turned to Leo.

-

"Mrs. Grande have our number, just tell her to call if you need us," Dinah told the little girl.

Camila pulled her backpack closer. "Yes. I promise to be good."

Dinah smiled. "C'mon, give me a hug," Dinah said, opening her arms.

Camila ran into them and kissed her mother's cheek.

Camila then hugged Ally. Camila hugged Normani and then stopped in front of Lauren.

"I'll be home tomorrow, okay?"

Lauren, who was quiet, just nodded her head. Camila hugged her, the younger girl just kept her arms to her side.

Joan Grande smiled at the mothers and two girls. "I'll call if there is anything she needs."

With one last goodbye, Camila ran into the house and the rest of the family left to the next house.

Alejandra Gomez, Becky's mother, opened the door. "Normani, hello."

"Hi Ms. Gomez. Is Becky home?"

Alejandra nodded her head and called for her daughter.

Becky ran out the door and hugged her best friend. Normani giggled, as she hugged back.

"Are you gonna stay Bats?"

Normani nodded her head.

Becky turned to Lauren. "Hi Lollipop."

Lauren just gave a small wave.

"Where's Lil' C?"

"She's at a sleepover with Ariana and her friends," Normani answered, smiling.

Becky nodded her head. Normani turned to her mothers.

Ally opened her arms first and her daughter walked into her arms. "It's okay if you get a nightmare. Mommy and I are just a phone call away."

Normani nodded. She kissed her cheek before saying her goodbye to Dinah.

Normani wrapped her arms around Lauren, who just stood there. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay Boo?"

Lauren shrugged, nodding her head.

Becky grabbed Normani's hand and pulled her into the house.

Ally and Dinah looked at the youngest. Lauren looked up at her mothers.

"Do you want to sleepover at Lucy's? Alexa and Keana will be there, and they'd be happy to see you."

Lauren shakes her head, as she hugs Ally.

Ally sighed and looked at Dinah. "Let's go home. Maybe we can have our own sleepover with Lauren."

Dinah reached over and picked her youngest up. Lauren just snuggled up close to her tallest mother.

-

"My mommy said I have to be a good host. What do you want to drink?" Ariana asked, looking at the three girls in her room.

"Can I have orange juice?" Hailee asked, looking away from the Spongebob episode.

"Me too!" Ashlee said, raising her hand.

Ariana nodded her head. She turned to Camila, who was talking on her mommy's phone.

"Lolo is okay?" Camila asked, a small cute frown on her face.

Ariana smiled at her. Ariana liked how protective Camila was of her 'baby' sister.

"I love you Lolo. I'll see you tomorrow." Camila hung up the phone.

"Lauren is good?"

Camila nodded her head.

"Okay, we'll I'm gonna get juice for Hail and Ash, wanna help?"

"Okay"

Ariana reached over and grabbed Camila's hand. She felt her own cheeks turn red. Camila just smiled at her and followed.

Her older brother had a boyfriend. So she knew it was okay to like same genders.

Ariana looked at Camila, who was looking for Joan to return the phone.

Once the phone was returned, and all the girls got their drinks and the pizza, they all started to talk about whatever five year olds could talk about, cartoons and who they liked to play with or not.

-

Normani shook her head. "Stop!"

"Mani you like him," Bebe said, laughing.

"No I don't."

"Really? So if I say his name, you won't blush?" Jilly asked, a smirk on his face.

Normani could feel her face turn red. She looked down.

Bebe and Jilly exchanged looks.

"Leave her alone," Becky said, shaking her head.

"How about you Becky, is there anyone who's cute in our class?"

Becky blinked a few times, before looking away. "No one."

Normani frowned, as she watched her best friend. She turned to the other two oblivious girls.

"How about that marathon we were supposed to have?"

Jilly and Bebe nodded their heads. They looked at the Disney's own subscription services, (Disney had pulled their material from Netflix a few months before, so all the Disney shows were all in one place.)

"Is everything okay?" Normani asked Becky, who had been quiet in their talk about boys.

Becky blinked, shocked. "I-I'm fine. I-I just, there, no cute boys."

Normani frowned. "Are you sure?"

Becky nodded her head.

The other girl sighed, nodding her head.

"You can talk to me, okay? Whenever you want."

Becky ignored that and took the control from her two other friends. Normani just watched, wondering about her best friend.

-

"Camila said she was watching Spongebob, don't you want to see Spongebob too?" Ally asked Lauren, who was just curled up on the couch.

Lauren shook her head.

"What's going on?" Dinah asked her youngest.

"Mommy, C-Camzi an-and M-Manibear f-fow-fowg-getted me?"

Dinah picked Lauren up and placed her on her lap. "Lo, how could Camila and Normani ever forget about you?"

"I n-not, nno n-normal."

Dinah and Ally looked at each other. Dinah sighed. "You know, when I was your age, I thought I wasn't normal too. I felt dumb too. I thought I was too stupid, but your grandmother sat me down and talked to me. She told me that no one was normal. Being normal means you're not special, and the best thing you could be was special. And you are special. And it's that special part of you that keeps people coming back to you."

"I-I spe-specil?" Lauren asked, looking up at her mommy.

Dinah smiled. "You are really special. Just like Camila is. And Normani. And Mama. And me. We're all special. We're all different."

Lauren hugged her mother. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Baby," Dinah whispered, "so why don't you put your jammies on and we all watch a movie?"

Lauren nodded her head and ran out the room.

Ally walked up to her wife and kissed her, hard. "I love you."

Dinah smiled, kissing her wife back. "I love you so much."

-

Hailee and Ashlee were asleep in their own sleeping bags. Camila frowned, not having her own sleeping bag.

"Sleep on my bed," Ariana said, patting her bed.

Camila nodded her head. "Okay."

Both girls curled up on the bed.

"Thank you for coming," Ariana whispered, catching Camila's attention. "I know you don't want to be away from Lo."

Camila sighed. "I'm scared they might take her 'gain."

"My mommy said her real mom and dad went away."

"P-prison."

"Yeah, Lauren is gonna be okay."

Camila didn't respond. She just stared at the ceiling. Ariana cuddled on her side, with Camila's arm around her.

"Goodnight Ari."

"Night Mila."

-

Lauren hugged Nala, as her eyes stayed on her nightlight. (Lauren had a fear of the dark since her kidnapping. Being in the dark reminded Lauren of being locked in the chest. Something she couldn't get past.)

Lauren sighed, as she sat up. "Leo?"

The dog gave a small bark.

The girl climbed off the bed and grabbed Nala. She called for her dog and together they went her mothers' room. She pushed the door open and saw Dinah and Ally asleep.

Lauren walked to Ally and shook her. The other woman groaned as she sat up. She opened her eyes and looked at Lauren.

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed?" Ally asked, pushing herself up.

"'l-'lone."

"You don't want to be alone?"

Lauren shook her head. Ally sat up and grabbed the girl, placing her between the two mothers. Leo jumped onto the bed and curled at the end of the bed.

"We'll keep you company," Ally whispered, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

-

Normani yawned, as she rubbed her eyes. Jilly and Bebe were sleep,  _Beauty and the Beast_  playing on screen.

"Sleepy?" Becky asked, looking at her best friend.

Normani nodded her head, not raising her head from the pillow.

"I'm gonna turn the t.v. off, 'kay?"

"'kay."

Normani watched as Becky turned the television off and went to bed, turning off her lamp.

"Why don't you want to talk about boys?" Normani asked, frowning.

Becky froze, she didn't respond.

"I'm your best friend, why don't you tell me?"

"Cause I don't  _like_  boys," Becky snapped, her voice cracking.

Normani sat up and turned to her best friend. "Becks?"

Normani's eyes widened as she felt Becky kiss her. Becky pulled away quickly and ran out the room, leaving Normani alone.

 


	20. Protect

****Normani had waited a few minutes, but the other girl never returned. Worried, Normani went to search for her. She walked into the living room to see Becky on the couch, crying.

"Becks?" Normani whispered, taking a small step towards the older girl.

The other girl froze, wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry," Becky whispered, looking away.

"Why? Cause you like girls? I have two moms Becks. I won't judge."

"I-I kissed you, an-and that's, I, I don't want to-"

"I'm still your friend Becks. You're Becky Gomez,  _Becky G,_  and you are my super best friend."

Becky giggled, as she wiped the last of her tears.

"Are you mad I kissed you?"

Normani shook her head. "No. I mean, I don't, uh, I'm not-"

"You don't like girls like I do. It's okay, you like your  _other_  friend," Becky whispered, looking down.

"A-am I gonna make you sad? If we're still friends?"

Becky shook her head. "No. I want to be your friend. I might like someone new, maybe."

Normani smiled. "You wanna talk to my moms?"

"Do you think my mom and dad will still love me even if I don't like boys?" Fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

Normani pulled Becky into her arms. "You're mommy and daddy love you, and they will always love you."

"Promise?" Becky asked in a small voice.

"Yeah."

"C-can you be there?"

Normani smiled. "Yeah, definitely. Let's go to sleep now, please?"

Becky smiled and nodded her head.

-

"Sl-sleep h-here?" Lauren asked, looking up at her mothers.

"Yeah, Lucy, Keana, Alexa, Ashley-"

"H-Halsey," Lauren corrected, hugging Nala.

Dinah smiled fondly. "Right, sorry,  _Halsey_  and Dua will all be sleeping over."

Lauren nodded her head. "A-an' A-Ari an' H-Hail-Hailee an' B-Becky an' Aus-Ausdin, an' Sh-Shawn?"

"This is your sleep over, do you want your sisters' friends to sleep over too?"

"TH-they h-haves fun, t-too," Lauren answered, before using Nala to cover her mouth.

"See Ally, we have one of the sweetest daughters," Dinah said, smirking at her wife.

Ally rolled her eyes. "And Normani is one of the smartest and Camila-"

"-is one of the sassiest, but all our girls are the bravest," Dinah said, picking Lauren up and kissing her cheek.

"Mommy!" Lauren squealed, giggling in Dinah's arms.

"Let's go get your sisters," Ally said.

"C-Camzi! Manibear!" Lauren giggled, clapping her hands. She kicked her legs, wanting to be put down. Once her feet touched the ground, she ran to the door. Dinah had to grab her before she could open the door.

"Lo, you know you're not allowed to open the door without one of us next to you."

Lauren pouted. She turned. "Leo!"

The dog ran to his owner/charge and wagged his tail while he stood next to her.

"We're not taking Leo," Dinah said, narrowing her eyes at Lauren.

The little girl gave Dinah her angriest look, but it just made Dinah laugh.

"You're so cute. You're an angry puppy. You're as threatening as a potato, and even they are scarier than you," Dinah told Lauren, who pouted.

"I-I be sc-scawy."

"Not when you act all cute. Call me when you join a gang," Dinah said, shaking her head.

"Let't go," Ally interrupted, seeing Lauren's pout.

"That girl is going to be such a bottom."

Ally just laughed, while grabbing the leash. Lauren perked up, reaching for the leash and taking Leo with her.

-

There was a knock on the door and Lauren was standing next to it, practically vibrating in excitement.

Dinah shook her head as she opened the door. Lucy and her mother were standing on the other side.

"L-Lucy!"

Lucy grinned. "Hi Marshy!"

The girls shared a hug. She reached over and grabbed Lucy's hand. She pulled her into the house. "M-meet Leo," Lauren said, excited. "L-Leo!"

The dog ran to Lauren and stood in front of her, wagging his tail. He let out a bark.

"He's so cute," Lucy said, petting the dog.

Lauren grins like a proud mother.

Herlinda Gómez, Lucy's mother called for her. The older girl turned, a grin on her face.

"Be good, okay? Mrs. Dinah has my number, so just let her know if you need to call home."

Lucy ran into her mother's arms and kissed her cheek. "Yes, Mami, I love you."

"Te quiero mucho," she said, hugging her daughter.

Lucy ran back to Lauren, and the two girls ran to the younger girl's bedroom.

"N-nala an' Leo, they sl-sleep wit' m-me," Lauren said, patting her bed. "Th-that's my cl-clos-"

"Closet?"

Lauren nodded her head.

"M-mama m-making c-coo-cookies."

"She needs help?"

Lauren nodded her head. Lauren led Lucy to the kitchen.

"Mama," Lauren called, grinned at her mother and sister, who were at the table looking through the chocolate chips.

"Hey Lo, Lucy," Ally greeted, turning.

"Hi Mrs. Ally, can Lo and I help?"

"Of course, unlike two other little girls I know, Lauren doesn't eat the chocolate chips."

Lauren beamed. "L-Lucy, I-I ah-show you. I kn-kno-know how."

Lucy smiled fondly.

The four girls then started to work on making cookies, chocolate chip for everyone except Lauren, who didn't like chocolate and was made special cookies.

Normani and Camila would dump chocolates in their batches, while Lauren made sure Lucy was able to eat the extra chocolate chips.

Lucy kissed Lauren's cheek, causing the younger girl to smile even bigger.

Normani and Camila would watch, smiling at their happy baby sister.

"Why don't you girls go watch some tv while the cookies warm up?" Ally asked, pointing to the living room.

Lauren grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to the living room, before freezing.

"N-Nala!"

"She's sleeping Lo," Normani told her, a smile on her face.

"Sh-she wa-wake up?"

Camila shook her head. "No, she was really, really sleepy."

Lauren pouted and nodded her head. She sat on the couch and patted on the spot next to her for Lucy to sit at.

Once Lucy sat down, Lauren scooted really close. She reached for Lucy's hand and held it on her lap, as if it were Nala. She pet the hand, her eyes on the television. Lucy was staring at Lauren.

Camila and Normani looked at each other. Normani smirked, having seen that look a few times.

-

"Yogi Bear!" Val whined, as Lauren passed him in Candy Land.

Lauren grinned, getting a kiss on the cheek from Lucy.

The kids teamed up. Normani Becky, and Bebe were in one team (Jilly wasn't able to make it), Val, Austin and Shawn in another team. Camila, Ariana and Hailee were in a team (Ashlee wasn't able to make it), Lauren, Lucy and Alexa, with Keana, Dua, and Halsey in the last team.

"We're still winning," Normani said, smirking.

Camila stuck her tongue out.

"Pizza is here," Dinah said, entering the house. She was holding six boxes of pizza, there were some wings, pasta and breadsticks.

Camila was the first one up and in the kitchen.

"We're eating in the living room," Ally said, looking at the doorway. Camila ran back.

"Pizza please," Camila said, standing next to Dinah who was placing the boxes down.

Dinah and Ally handed out the plates with slices.

"T-t'anks f-fow h-here," Lauren said, offering Nala some pizza.

Keana and Alexa gushed over her. "You're so cute," Keana said, kissing one cheek, while Alexa kissed the other.

Lauren beamed, nodding her head. "I c-cute."

They all ate pizza, while chatting. Val was finding things in common with Shawn and Austin. Dua and Halsey were getting to know Lauren's other friends. (Dua and Keana were from Europe and talked about it in their five year old ways.) Camila listened as Ariana and Hailee told her about their days. Normani, Bebe and Becky talked about thier upcoming assignment.

Dinah and Ally watched like proud parents.

-

Lauren looked down at her sleeping outfit, she was in her bear outfit. When she went to the living room where everyone was, all the girl (minus Camila and Normani) started to gush over the young girl. Lauren just blushed, making her even cuter.

"What movie?" Dinah asked, set up the DVD player.

"L-Lion King?" Lauren asked, patting Nala's head.

"Is everyone else okay with that?"

All the kids nodded their heads.

The kids whispered to each other, all while Lauren, Lucy and Dua watched the movie.

" _Long live the king_ ," Scar said the film.

(No matter how many times Lauren had seen the movie, that part always got her.)

"N-no," Lauren whispered, hugging Nala closer.

Lucy was quick to hug the girl.

Dua gasped, her eyes filled with tears as she watched Simba cry next to her father. Halsey was quick to soothe her.

"Cam-"

"Ssh, this is the good part," she muttered, Timon and Pumba getting her attention.

Keana leaned against Austin, her eyes on the movie.

Shawn smiled at Hailee, before looking away.

Normani held Becky's hand while she leaned into Val.

The kids silently watched the rest of the movie, unless there was singing in the film. They'd sing along.

The movie finished, leaving the kids sleepy.

Normai turned the DVD and television off.

All the kids scattered around the ground, the boys and Camila creating a box for the girls to "protect them" while the others slept with curled up with their friends. Ariana slept closest to Camila. Hailee, Alexa, Lucy and Keana made a box around Lauren. Halsey and Dua cuddled. Normani slept between Becky and Bebe.

There's wasn't a nightlight, but for once since her kidnapping, she was okay to sleep without it. She felt safe. She felt protected.

 


	21. Jauregui

****"I-I have lit-little bwo-b'uther?" Lauren asked, a frown on her face. She was sitting on the couch with her sisters, talking to Selena. Her former social worker had found the younger Jaureguis, although they went by another name.

"Christopher, he's three, and Taylor is two," Selena told the little girl.

"I-I b-big sssis'er?" Lauren asked, looking up at her former social worker.

Selena smiled. "Yeah, you're a big sister."

"Th-they live w-wit' us?" Lauren asked, a hopeful look on her face.

Selena sighed. "They have a mommy and daddy who love them."

"Sa-safe?"

"They are safe."

"I, uh, I mee-meet?" Lauren asked, smiling softly.

Selena smiled at her. "I'll talk to them and then I'll call your moms, okay?"

Lauren nodded her head. She turned to Camila and Normani who were listening.

"I-I be b-bi-big sisss'er too," Lauren said, her eyes bright with excitement.

Camila and Normani looked at each other.

"You're still the baby," Normani said, a grin on her face.

Lauren pouted. "I-I be b-big."

Camila and Normani started to laugh.

"Okay Baby Lolo," Camila teased, causing Lauren to try to glare at them, but it did nothing.

Selena stood up. "I'm gonna leave before Lauren fights Camila and Normani."

Dinah and Ally laughed. Ally walked Selena to the door. "Do you think Lauren will be able to meet Christopher and Taylor?"

Selena smiled. "It's not certain, but their parents would want their kids to meet a blood relative."

Ally smiled and nodded, watching Selena walk away.

She turned to see Lauren hugging Normani, a huge smile on her face.

-

Lauren was vibrating with excitement, as the family of five stood in front of a small house.

"B-B'oder?" Lauren asked, looking up at her mother.

"Yeah, Chris is in there. Taylor too."

"W-we g-go p'ease," Lauren asked, jumping in place.

Dinah smiled fondly, seeing the joy in her usually shy daughter.

Ally knocked on the door. She smiled when she felt Lauren grab the back of her shirt.

The door opened and a man stood on the other side. He grinned. "Hernandez-Hansens?"

"Yes," Camila answered, nodding her head. 

"I'm Chris Evans."

"You have the same name as Lauren's brother," Normani said, frowning.

"Yeah, we do."

"M-Mis'er Ch'is, c-can I, ca-can I see l-li-little Ch'is?" Lauren asked, peeking at the man.

Big-Chris moved away from the doorway. He allowed the family into the house.

There was a blond woman sitting on the couch with two kids sitting near her.

The woman stood up, smiling at the family. "Hello, I'm Elizabeth."

"I'm Dinah. This is my wife Ally and daughters Normani, Camila, and Lauren."

Normani and Camila waved at her.

"She's pretty," Camila whispered to Normani.

Normani nodded.

"Ch'is?"

The little boy looked up and smiled at Lauren. "Hi!"

"Ch'is, I-I, b-big si-sis'er, Lo."

Chris pushed himself up and walked to Lauren. He looked at his sister, before hugging her. Lauren grinned, as she hugged him back.

"Hi Lo."

"Ch'is, m-my bi-big sis-sis'ers, Manibear an' Camzi."

"Hi Manibeaw, Camzi," Chris waved.

"Mama, Mommy, loo-look, Ch'is," Lauren said, pointing to the boy.

"'is!" another small voice called. They all turned to look at a little girl push herself up and take a step towards the other kids.

"'aylor," Lauren said softly, her eyes on the little girl.

Chris moved out of the way and allowed Lauren to go to her little sister.

Taylor just looked up at Lauren, watching her.

"H-Hallo, I a-am Lo."

"'o?"

Lauren nodded her head.

"We p'ay?" Chris asked, looking at his mother.

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course."

-

"Her first foster home wasn't great. Her delayed speech came from that house, she wouldn't even let us touch her when she first came to live with us," Ally told the couple, watching the five kids play with toys.

"And then Michael and Clara Jauregui took her from us. We don't know what exactly they did to her. But she couldn't sleep in the dark, she was scared of cars and bath tubs. She couldn't speak."

Adult-Chris sighed. "She never had any luck, did she?"

"She's doing better now. Camila and Normani are helping her, so are her friends," Ally told the couple.

"How did you get Chris and Taylor?" Dinah asked, looking at the couple.

"We got Christopher first. We were told he was an only child, so we fostered him shortly after his parents gave him up. A year later, we were told that Chris had a little sister who was abandoned, so we offered to foster her. We adopted them last year. After the adoption, we were told that Chris and Taylor had an older sister. We looked for her, but we couldn't find her. We hoped that she was adopted, so we were happy to hear from Selena that she was in a happy family and wanted to see her little brother and sister."

"Lauren is excited to be a big sister. She's the youngest from Camila and Normani, and both treat her like the baby, especially Camila."

The parents smiled, as they turned to the children.

-

Lauren just placed a handful of toys in front of Taylor, who clapped her hands. Lauren felt happy while she bonded with her little sister. She was happy she had a little sister.

"T'an's 'oo," Taylor said, grabbing the toy.

Lauren looked proud.

"You s'ay?" Chris asked, looking at Lauren.

The smile left Lauren's face. "I ha-haveta g-go home," Lauren told him, frowning. "Mama an' Mommy, th-they luv-love me."

Chris pouted. "I wan' big sister."

"I-I vis-visi-"

"Visit."

"Visid, p'omise," Lauren told the boy, nodding her head.

Chris smiled at her. "Nala?" he asked, pointing to the lion head sticking out of Lauren's backpack.

"Yes. Be-bes'es' fr-friend," Lauren told him.

"Simba," Chris said, a grin on his face. He stood up and ran out the room. Lauren watched him.

Camila looked up from her spot next to Taylor. The girl placed a toy car in front of Camila.

"Thank you," Camila told her.

"'ami," Taylor giggled.

Chris ran back, holding two stuffed lions. He placed them on the ground. "Simba, Kiera."

Lauren's eyes widened, as she grabbed her Nala and placed it next to her siblings' stuffed lions.

Normani smiled softly, her eyes watching her baby sister with  _her_  younger siblings.

Lauren looked at Normani, her eyes lighting up. "Manibear, w-we ha-have b'oder."

Blinking, the smile on Normani's face changed.

"I 'ave t'ree sis'ers," Chris said, grinning.

"-ug?" Taylor asked, opening her arms.

Camila pulled the little girl onto her lap. Taylor leaned into the six year old.

Chris looked at Normani, shyly. He rushed to the oldest girl when Normani opened her arms. The eight year old giggled, as Chris hugged her.

Lauren just looked content, a smile on her face.

-

Lauren hugged her baby sister, before taking a step back. She turned to Elizabeth, who was watching. She took a step towards the older woman, looking up at her. "P-p'ease m-make sa-safe?"

"I will keep them safe with all my heart."

Lauren looked at her siblings, all four, before turning to Elizabeth. Taking a deep breathe, she took a step forward and hugged the woman.

"T'ank you," Lauren whispered, closing her eyes.

Elizabeth, with wide eyes, hugged her back as fast as she can.

"Ch-Ch'is an' 'ay-'aylor m-meet Leo?"

Adult-Chris looked at the mothers in confusion.

"Leo is Lauren's dog. We got him as an emotional support dog for her," Dinah answered.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Does he have the little vest?" At the nods, Elizabeth squealed. "That is so cute! I need pictures. We are so going over next time."

Lauren jumped in place, hugging her siblings again.

Lauren was almost-finally happy.

 


	22. Nala

****_Hide and seek?_

Lauren contemplated it, but shook her head. It was Tuesday, and her home-tutoring had ended. Camila and Normani were in school, leaving Lauren alone at home with her Mama. "N-no."

_Tag?_

"No." She looked at Nala, who was standing in front of her. Lauren was sitting on the ground, her back against the couch.

_Spongebob?_

"What's going on here?" Ally asked, sitting in front of Lauren.

"N-Nala w-wanna p'ay," Lauren answered, grabbing her lion.

"What does Nala want to play?"

"T-tag."

"How about we all go to the park?" Ally asked, looking at Lauren, but only getting a look of fear.

"N-no p-p'ea-p'ease." The little girl started to breath heavily. Tears filled up her eyes.

She did  _not_  want to go back to the park. The last time she went, she ended up with  _them_  for two weeks. She did not want to be kidnapped again.

Ally's face softened at the girl. "Lauren,  _they_  are gone. They won't be able to do anything to you."

Lauren pressed her face against Nala.

"How about we try it? You used to love the park."

Lauren shook her head. "S-scaw-wy."

"I know that Lauren, but you can't let them win. You are brave, you are strong."

Lauren looked at her lion. "C-Camzi a-an' Manibear an' Leo g-go too?"

"We'll all go Saturday," Ally told her daughter.

Lauren hugged Nala tightly. "O-okay."

Ally kissed the top of Lauren's head and went to the kitchen.

_I want her._

Lauren turned to Nala with a shocked look.

-

Lauren glared at Nala. "S-s'op!"

"What's going on Lo?" Dinah asked, crouching down in front of her daughter, who was pouting.

"N-Nala," Lauren answered, pointing to the stuffed animal.

"What about her?"

Lauren shot Nala a glare. "N-Nala wan's M-Mama."

Dinah blinked a few times. "O-kay," she answered, confused.

"I-I t-telled her n-no," Lauren said, shaking her head, "I, I-I'm mad at-at Nala."

Dinah laughed, seeing her daughter stick her tongue out at Nala.

"Why does Nala want Mama?"

"Mama is 'eally p-p'eetty an' sm-small an' nice an' sme-smells good."

"I don't smell good?" Dinah asked, frowning.

Lauren looked to Nala, before turning to her mother. "N-no. Y-you smelly."

Dinah gasped, "I'm smelly? Well, Nala never showered."

Lauren gasped, as she turned to Nala with wide eyes.

"N-no Nala, th-that's mean," Lauren whispered, shaking her head to the stuffed lion.

Dinah narrowed her eyes. "What did she say?"

"Sh-she s-says you u-ugly."

"Does she want to get her butt whooped?"

"What is going on here?" Ally asked, walking into Lauren's room.

"Nala and I are going to fight for your honor," Dinah said, her eyes on the eyes of the lion.

Ally frowned. "Did you smoked anything?"

Dinah broke the eye contact, her cheeks turning red. "N-no."

Lauren stood up and grabbed Nala. The little girl walked to a corner and place Nala there. "T-time out."

Dinah shot the stuffed lion a glare before walking out the room with Ally and Lauren.

"Leo!" Lauren shouted, running to the living room.

"Where you literally going to fight Nala?"

Dinah sighed. "Yes. Nala is being a bitch."

"Lauren will kick your butt if she hears you say that."

The taller mother scoffed. "Yeah, I'd like to see her try. What is she going to do? Bite my ankles?"

Ally giggled.

"Let's go, we have to pick up the girls."

-

Lauren was breathing heavily. She grabbed the sides of her car seat, her eyes screwed shut. Leo whined, as he tried to lick Lauren's face.

"It's going to be okay," Normani whispered, rubbing her hand on Lauren's arm, trying to sooth her. "We're gonna protect you."

Lauren shook her head. "N-no t-take me p-p-p'ease," Lauren whispered, tears falling down her face.

Normani, Leo and Lauren were the only ones still in the car. Ally and Dinah were standing out the door, trying to calm Lauren. Camila was looking around, trying to make sure it was safe.

"Lo, you're wearing Officer Benoist's jacket. It protects you," Ally tried, running her hand through Lauren's hair.

Lauren looked up and raised her arms, wanting to be held by one of her mothers.

Dinah picked Lauren up and the little girl wrapped her arms her mother. Normani grabbed Nala and passed her to Camila before getting Leo's leash.

The family walked to the closest bench and sat down.

Lauren's hand gripped Dinah's hair. She whimpered.

"You're okay," Dinah whispered, rubbing her daughter's back.

"Hey, why don't you and your sister go play? Show Lauren that it's okay," Ally told Normani, who looked at Camila.

"For Lauren?" Camila asked, a small frown on her face.

"Lauren really need her big sisters," Dinah added, holding Lauren.

Normani and Camila nodded their heads.

"You're safe Boo."

"We protect you Lolo."

"Bark."

Lauren peeked over to see Normani, Camila and Leo ran to the sandbox.

Normani and Camila started to make a sandcastle while Leo just dug holes. Lauren kept her eye on them, scared that if she looked away, someone would take them away.

Her sisters got bored of making sand hills, they decided to go to the play structure. Lauren was content just watching them. She had a small smile on her face while she sat on her Mommy's lap, had Nala on her lap, and was holding her Mama's hand.

"Do you want to play?" Dinah asked her youngest.

Lauren shook her head. "No t'ank you. I-I 'kay."

Dinah and Ally looked at each other.

They sat back and watch their daughters.

-

Camila giggled as she ran away from Normani.

She looked back to see how far Normani was. She didn't see the tree root that came out the ground. She let out a scream as she fell. She started to cry.

Normani fell to her knees next to her.

"Cami, are you okay?" Normani asked, hugging Camila.

"H-hurts," Camila cried out.

"Camzi!"

Ally touched Camila's ankle, getting a whimper.

"It's not broken, but its gonna hurt," Ally answered, looking at the girl.

"How about some ice cream? Maybe it'll make you ankle feel better," Dinah suggested, looking at Camila.

The little girl nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Nala m-make bet-better," Lauren said, getting Nala to kiss Camila's ankle. "B-better?"

Camila looked at the hopeful look on Lauren's face. "Yes, Nala kissed it better."

Lauren beamed. She kissed Camila's cheek. "I-ice cream. P'ease."

Dinah picked Camila better whole Lauren got Leo's leash.

Holding Nala and Leo's leash, she walked to the car.

Camila ate twice as much ice cream, Leo stole Lauren's ice cream for a seventh time.

_I want Ally._

Lauren glared at Nala.

"No."


	23. Stuck

****"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Camila repeated, as she struggled. She whimpered when she wasn't able to move a lot. "Fuck!"

Lauren flinched, as she looked around to see that no one was around. "Camzi, w-we're nnot s-s'pposed to ssa-say, say that," she whispered, hugging Nala.

The six year old narrowed her eyes. "I'm stuck Lo," Camila snapped, trying to glare at her sister. She couldn't move her neck to look at Lauren, who was standing behind her.

Lauren hummed, as she hugged Nala. "D-do you nnneeeeed h-help?" She walked around the gate so she was standing in front of Camila.

Camila looked at Lauren. She grabbed the bars near her neck. "My head is stuck. I need help. Fuck."

"Th-that's a ba-bad word C-Camzi."

-

_A Few Minutes Earlier_

Lauren colored in her drawing. She was in her art class with Halsey and Dua. (Dianna and Lea had officially gotten married and Lea's class was cancelled for the time being.) Dua and Halsey were talking while Lauren used her blue crayon. She was humming to the music Ms. Perrie was playing.

"Lo, tell Dua she has to marry me," Halsey whined, pouting, getting Lauren's attention. The little girl sighed, not wanting to look up from her lion, who she was coloring the perfect shade of blue. "Lo?"

Lauren looked up at the two girls. "M-mawwy?" She had heard that word with Ms. Dianna and Ms. Lea, but she never really learned what that word meant.

Dua shook her head. "She wants to be my wife. Tell Halsey we're too small."

Lauren just frowned. "No m-mawwy?"

"No Lo, we haveta be older," Dua told her, giving her a smile.

Lauren pouted. "Oh."

"Do you have a wife?"

"Y-yes."

Dua and Halsey perked up. "Who?"

Lauren rocked herself. "Lucy. W-we h-haves T-Timmy."

"Timmy?" Halsey asked, smiling at the usual shy girl.

"T-Timmy. L-lion Ki-King. I l-lion," Lauren said, grinning. She let out a giggle and a small growl.

Halsey and Dua giggled with her. Lauren grabbed Nala who was sitting on the chair next to her. "N-Nala t-twin."

-

"You won't be able to," Shawn said, smiling.

Camila narrowed her eyes. "I can, wanna bet?"

"Deal," Shawn said, extending his hand.

Camila shook it, her eyes on her friend.

Shawn reached into his pocket and took out a crumbled up five dollar bill. He placed it on the table and spread it out. "It's yours."

Camila smirked, as she nodded. She looked up at Mr. Chord and Ms. Katie, to see that they were both distracted with other students.

Camila turned to Shawn. "Let's go."

Shawn and Camila snuck out the room and out to the yard. They went to a barred gate. "My head fits."

Shawn signaled for Camila to try it. Camila pushed her head into between the bars and grinned when she got through. "See."

"Okay, the money is yours. Come an' get it," SHawn said, holding the bill in his hand.

Camila tried to get her head back through the bar, but it hurt. She gasped, as she tried again and again.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked, seeing Camila struggle.

"I'm stuck, go get Lauren."

Shawn stood there with wide eyes. He froze.

"Get Lo!"

Shawn ran to Ms. Dianna's room to get Lauren.

-

_Present_

Lauren looked down at Camila. "Manibear h-help?"

"Fuck," Camila whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Sssshhhh Camzi," Lauren told the other girl. "I g-get Manibear, no l-leave."

Camila shot Lauren a glare. Lauren gave her an innocent smile before running off.

Camila tried to pull the bars away, but nothing happened.

She started to cry again.

"Camzi!"

"Camila! What happened?" Normani asked, inspecting the situation.

"I'm stuck!" Camila cried out, pulling at the bars.

"C-Camzi say b-bad words," Lauren piped in, rocking on her feet.

Normani turned to Lauren. "What word?"

Lauren stopped, her eyes wide. "I-I, th-the f-wo-ord."

"Lo, go get Ms. Perrie," Normani told the girl.

Lauren nodded her head and ran to get the teacher.

Normani turned to Camila. "We're gonna help you, okay?"

"I'm scared Mani," Camila whispered, looking up at her sister.

"You're gonna be okay, it's like the time you got stuck under that window, or you got your hand in the drain, or you got stuck on your bike."

"I'll get out of here?"

Normani nodded. "Who else is gonna help me take care of Lauren?"

Camila gave her a small nod.

Lauren ran back with her teacher behind her. The blond woman was holding a bowl.

"What's that?" Normani asked, looking into the bowl.

"Butter. I'm gonna try to make the bars slippery to try and get Camila through."

Ms. Perrie then started to butter up Camila's head and the bars. Normani and Lauren held Camila's hands.

"W-we here," Lauren whispered, giving Camila's hand a pat.

Normani and Lauren talked to Camila while the teacher worked on getting Camila's head from between the bars.

"I'm going to push okay?"

"N-no hurt Camzi p-p'ease," Lauren told her teacher, moving closer to her sister.

Ms. Perrie pushed the top of Camila's head and through the girl went.

Lauren tackled Camila with a hug.

"Let's go inside, we'll call your mothers," the teacher said, signaling for the girl to go in the building.

Shawn was waiting. He straightened out when he saw Camila. "I'm so sorry Mila! You can have all my money."

Lauren glared at the boy.

Shawn blinked a few times. "I'm sorry L-Ren."

Lauren gave him a nod. She ran to the room and sat on her desk and started to color again.

"Where'd you go?" Dua asked, looking up at the girl.

"Camzi w-was naughty. I-I help her," Lauren said, proud of herself, she pointed to her sister, who was wiping the butter off the sides of her head with a towel Ms. Perrie gave her.

Normani took a seat next to Lauren. "That's really pretty."

Lauren grinned. "It-it's for Tay."

Normani kissed Lauren's cheek. "Make me one too?"

Lauren nodded, beaming.

-

"No more bets, okay?" Ally was standing in front of Camila and Shawn, who both nodded.

"I'm sorry," Shawn said for the seventh time.

"It's okay," Camila responded, patting Shawn's head.

"Let's get you home," Ally told the girl, reaching for her hand. Camila took her hand.

Normani and Lauren were behind them, Normani telling Lauren what she liked from her drawing while Lauren listened to every word.

"Ring for you," Ally heard, causing her to turn.

She saw Halsey pushing a ring to Dua, who was staring at it.

"When we're older," Dua said, pushing the ring back.

Halsey pouted, taking the ring. "Gonna ask tomorrow then. We're gonna be older."

Dinah let out a chuckle. "I ship them."


	24. Zoo

****"L-Lions?" Lauren asked, jumping in place. She looked excited. She was finally going to meet her _real_  family. The lions. Maybe she can live with them? But she loved her family. Maybe everyone can move with the lions? Maybe she can convince her mothers to move in with the lions.

"Yeah, lions and turtles and monkeys," Camila responded, also jumping in place. Lauren's hype got her more excited.

Lauren clapped her hands and giggled.

"Do you want to wear your super cool outfit you grandma Patricia gave you?" Dinah asked, looking at her two excitable girls.

Lauren nodded her head, "Yes p-p'ease!"

"Do you want me to help you?"

Lauren shook her head. "I-I wan' mama t-to help me p-p'ease."

Dinah narrowed her eyes. "Don't you love me?

Lauren rocked on her feet, "No?" Lauren giggled, as she turned and ran away. Dinah ran after Lauren.

"Go Lolo!" Camila cheered, jumping on the couch.

-

"Aren't you cute," the cashier said, smiling at the girls. Normani was dressed in a bedazzled dress, Camila had a monkey sweater that had a tail, and Lauren was wearing a fill lion outfit. She was wearing paw-gloves and her hoody on. She was wearing her hoody, which made it seem like she had a mane.

Camila smiled, "Thank you."

Lauren looked away, not making any eye contact. She was getting better with her shyness, but she wasn't there yet.

"Wally, you better not go far," Dinah said, looking at the little girl.

"But Lauren is the one that leaves, look!"

The two mothers turned to see Lauren wondering off with Leo. Ally was quick to grab the girl. Lauren pouted. "Lions. F-family."

"We'll go together," Ally told Lauren, who had her hands crossed over her chest, a pout on her face.

"So cute," Dinah cooed, poking Lauren's stomach, getting a giggle.

"Okay, so we have the map and we talked about it. It's Normani's birthday, so we're going where she wants, but we will see the monkeys and the lions, okay?"

Lauren nodded her head, kicking her feet. Ally placed Lauren on the ground and grabbed one of Leo's leashes. She tied it to Lauren's backpack and made sure the front part was buckled, before getting Leo's other leash. So Lauren was attached to Leo, who was attached to Ally.

"Can we see the penguins?" Normani asked, jumping in place.

"Let's go see Skipper," Dinah told the other two girls, saluting them.

Camila and Normani reached for Lauren's hand and pulled her, Leo running after them. But when there was a big crowd of people, Lauren stopped and reached for Leo. The dog placed his head under the girl's hand so Lauren could scratch his ears.

"There is nothing to be scared of," Ally told the scared little girl.

Lauren shook her head. "L-loud," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Lolo, it's okay," Camila said, giving the scared girl a hug.

"Lions aren't scared Boo," Normani whispered, petting Lauren's mane. "You're a lion."

"I l-lion," Lauren whispered, taking a deep breath.

"What do lions do?" Normani asked, smiling at the girl.

"Th-they g-gwowl," Lauren answered, her eyes closed.

"And what else?"

"Th-they bwave," Lauren responded. "I-I lion, I b-bwave."

Normani grinned, she kissed Lauren's cheek. "Be brave Boo."

Lauren gave her a nod.

"L-Le's go?"

Dinah and Ally smiled at how their eldest handled the situation. 

"Let's go see the penguins?" Camila asked, jumping from her spot.

Lauren nodded. And off they went to the penguins.

-

Twenty minutes. Camila and Normani were bored, sitting on the nearest bench with Leo. Lauren was sitting on the ground with Nala on her lap. Lauren was entranced by the lions, who were just lazing around.

"Go see the orangutans with Mila and Mani, I'll stay with the little lion," Ally told her wife. who smiled.

Lauren looked up, her eyes wide. "Y-yes?"

"Mommy and your sisters are going to look at the other animals," Ally told the girl, who nodded.

"I-I s'ay wit, wit lions?" Lauren asked, her green eyes filled with excitement.

"You can stay here, Mama. Leo and Nala will stay with you, just protect Mama okay?"

Lauren gave her mother a determined nod. "I-I p'o-p'otect."

Dinah rubbed Lauren's mane and kissed Ally's lips. She called for the other two girls, who ran to them. Once they said their small goodbyes, they walked to look at the other animals while Lauren stared at the lions.

"Mama, l-look," Lauren said, excited about the fact that one of the lions turned over.

"That's really cool," Ally told her youngest.

Lauren giggled, her eyes on the lions. "M-my f-family."

Ally just ran her hand through Lauren's mane.

-

"I wanna live with them," Camila told Dinah, looking at the koala.

"Why do you call Cami Wally?"

"Because she's a little Koala. I would call her Walz, but she's still a little Walz, a Wally. Just like you're my Munchkin and Lauren is my Cubby."

Normani nodded her head. She turned to Dinah. "Do you love one of us more?"

Dinah blinked a few times in shock, before looking at Camila to make sure the girl was distracted.

"What do you mean?"

"Camila was your first kid, and Lauren is the smallest. Do you love them more?" Normani asked, a frown on her face.

Dinah shook her head. "I love you all the same. Yeah, we had Camila longer, but we love you and Lauren just the same. Where is this coming from?"

Normani shrugged. "You're always withe Lauren, I feel like you forget about us, about me."

"Lauren, she needs extra attention, but that doesn't mean that we love her more. You and Camila and Lauren are all special and we all love you. You're our worlds," Dinah told the girl.

"I love you and Mama the same," Normani said, hugging her mother. Dinah hugged her back.

"Me too!" Camila exclaimed, joining in on the hug.

Dinah smiled, hugging her two children. Pulling away, she looked at the two. "HOw about we look at the flamingos, get the others and go eat?"

"Can we go to Chuck E. Cheese?" Normani asked, causing Camila to get excited.

"Of course," Dinah answered, kissing her child's forehead.

-

Lauren pouted, but waved to the lions. "Bye." She let out a sad sigh. She helped Nala wave, before walking away with her family.

The three girls were walking in front of the mothers. "Normani asked if we loved Camila and Lauren more than her."

Ally looked surprised, "What?"

Dinah nodded her head. "I was shocked too. I talked to her, but I think we should have a special day for each of the girl while we are in California."

Ally groaned. "I forgot about that. Do you think the girls are going to be okay in the airplane?"

"Fuck," Dinah whispered, not having thought about that.

"Mama, Mommy sa-sayed a b-bad wo-word," Lauren said, pointing to Dinah.

Ally laughed. "She's so pure."

"Mama, M-Manibear's b-birfday, I lo-love Manibear," Lauren said, jumping.

Dinah and Ally smiled, following their daughters out of the zoo.

 


	25. Airplane

 

Normani looked around, before turning to her parents. The building was huge, and there were a lot of people walking to every direction. She gripped her Mama's hand tighter, not wanting to get lost. Camila was pulling her bag, while keeping her hand on Leo's leash.

Lauren had tried to run after her mothers told her not to, so they placed a lion-backpack leash on her. The girl pouted when she couldn't run too far, but when she saw all the people around, she stayed really close to Dinah, not letting go of her Mommy's legs.

"Where are we going?" Normani asked, looking up at Ally. (Normani was almost as tall as Ally, and with her growth spur she was bound to have, was going to be taller. But Dinah was too tall for Nomani to catch up. Lauren was getting a little bigger, a lot healthier, and they were just waiting on who was going to be taller from Lauren and Camila).

"California," Ally answered, "the City of Angels."

"Th-there are angels?" Lauren asked, looking up at Dinah.

"That's just the name, Los Angeles," Dinah told the little girl, getting a sad pout.

"Oh," she responded, before attaching herself back to her mother's leg.

"What are we gonna do there?" Normani asked, looking around.

"Mama and I will have to work, but we'll still be able to have fun. We can see Hollywood, and we can go to San Diego and look at the red pandas," Dinah said, keeping her eye on Camila.

"R-red panda?" Lauren asked, her eyes wide. She turned to Ally and Normani. "Mani, r-red p-pandas. W-we see them." She started to jump in place.

Normani grinned at her sister. She pulled her bag, leaning into Ally.

-

Lauren was asleep, her head on Dinah's lap. Camila was sitting in front of the big window, looking at the planes, while she absentmindedly stroked the top of Leo's head. Normani was playing a game on Ally's phone.

The intercom turned on. "Flight 1147 to Los Angeles now boarding Terminal 4."

Dinah gently shook Lauren, waking her up. Lauren let out a whine. "N-no."

"C'mon Lo, the red pandas are waiting," Dinah whispered, running her hand over Lauren's spine.

"R-red pan-panda?" Lauren muttered, still half-asleep.

"Yes red panda, now lets go into the airplane," Dinah said, helping Lauren up.

Lauren stood up and sleepily followed Dinah.

Normani and Camila followed Ally, Leo wagging his tail while he passed people.

Once inside, the Lauren and Camila looked around. Leo had his own chair, which was on one side of Lauren while Dinah sat on the other. Ally, Normani Camila were in the in the row behind them.

Camila and Normani were talking about what they wanted to see in California while Lauren gave Leo treats.

The plane started to take off, when the three girls started to panic.

Normani had her eyes screwed shut. Camila curled up next to Ally. Lauren was just silently crying, hugging Nala.

"Mama," Normani whimpered, taking a deep breath.

"I know. It feels scare but we are safe. Nothing is going to happen," Ally told her eldest child, knowing that she was the one to most understand.

"Wh-what if we crash?" Normani asked, flinching,. Camila and Lauren let out gasped, as Lauren started to cry a little louder.

Dinah peeked over the seats and glared at Ally.

"No, we are okay. Lots of people have been in planes a lot."

"But planes have disappeared, and a few have crashed," a guy from across the aisle.

"No!" Lauren shouted, trying to take her seatbelt off. She was full on crying, getting everyone's attention.

Dinah and Leo was quick to get closer to Lauren, trying to sooth her.

Camila started to breath heavily.

"Listen here asshole, we don't need to hear that. These little girls are scared and if you say anything else I will go over there and shove your phone so far up your ass you will need surgery to take it out," Ally snapped, trying to get Camila and Normani to calm down.

A flight attendant passed by. "We have a few movies they can watch."

Dinah rubbed Lauren's back. She looked up to see the movie playing on the monitor. "Look, it's Coco."

Lauren whimpered, as she looked at the monitor.

Ally shot the man a glare, as she handed Normani and Camila earphones.

Normani helped Camila with the earphones before turning to Ally.

"Ar-are we gonna be okay?" she asked in a small voice.

"Mommy and I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"You're  _gay_?"

Ally almost got out of her seat. "Listen here fuck face, it's 2020, get your head out of your ass before I slap you so hard your  _kids_ feel it."

Lauren, Normani, Camila and Dinah stared at Ally with wide eyes.

Camila started to giggle. "Fuck face."

Lauren gasped, her face red from crying.

The guy looked shock, when a flight attendant passed by again, standing in between Ally and the guy.

"Ma'am, there are some seats up ahead in first class for you and your family," the woman said, smiling at them.

"What the fuck!"

Lauren pulled her Mommy's shirt. " _Mama, he saying bad things_ ," Lauren signed, not being able to talk because of all the stress she was feeling.

"I know sweetie," Dinah answered, pulling the girl close.

"Why are they allowed to go for first class?" the man asked, angry.

Lauren flinched, while Camila glared and Normani's hand gripped the armrest. Ally reached over and placed her own hand over the younger girl's, trying to sooth her.

"Because you are harassing these women and their daughters," the flight attendant.

Some of the other workers helped them get their things and move to the front. Lauren and Camila were huddled up with Normani and Leo as they all walked to the front of the plane.

Once there, Dinah and Ally grinned, seeing the space they had.

Lauren was quick to attach herself back to Dinah when they sat down. Leo sat on a chair.

"Mama," Normani whispered, looking at her mother.

"Yeah?"

"D-do you think people are gonna be mean to Becky because she likes girls?"

Ally sighed, knowing she was going to have that conversation some time. She made sure Lauren and Camila were distracted with the monitor before turning to Normani.

"Some people don't understand. They believe that only one man and one woman should love each other and that two women, or two men or three people who are in love are wrong. And it makes them mad that there are people out there that believe the opposite of what they believe in. As long as Becky ignores them and follows her heart she should be okay."

"I love you Mama. More than Mommy," Normani whispered, smiling teasingly to Dinah.

The younger blond glared at the girl.

"M-me, me ttttoooo," Lauren stuttered, nodding her head.

"The betrayal."

Lauren gave her a cute grin, melting Dinah's heart.

"I can't be mad," Dinah said, pouting slightly.

Camila looked over at Dinah. "Pussy."

"C-Camzi!" Lauren scolded, looking shocked.

Ally and Dinah giggled, seeing the three girls turn to the movie, their fears of being in the plane no longer in the front of their minds.

 


	26. Vacation

****Lauren vibrated from the coldness. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt, a sweatshirt, jacket, scarf, a beanie to cover her ears, a pair of pants with sweats over them, and a pair of boots. She was still cold. "M-m-mammmma, c-cold."

"Do you know what this is?" Normani asked, pointing to the ground. They were in Big Bear, Dinah and All having finished their meeting. They had gone to the San Diego Zoo and Lauren spend half the time staring at the red pandas, asking why the pandas are red and why were they small and asked if she should go home. She also stared at the lions. They looked around Hollywood where Normani was in awe. She pointed to the names she knew and looked at the at the handprints. Camila had always loved snow and had wanted to visit a place with snow.

"W-water?" Lauren reached down and poked at the snow. She giggled when she saw her handprint.

"Snow," Camila said, grabbing handfuls of snow and throwing it up in the air. Lauren watched in awe as the snow fell. Lauren grabbed some and tried to throw it up, but it was too cold in her hands.

"Gloves Lolo, gloves," Camila told the girl, running off to make footstep on the ground.

Dinah grabbed Lauren and placed gloves on the girl. Lauren pouted while she shook her hands. "Leo?"

Dinah shook her head. "He's in the doggy park, we don't want him to get sick, right?"

Lauren gave her a nod. She crouched down and started to get snow and throw it around, giggling as she did so.

Normani smiled, before piling up the snow. She was trying to make a snowman.

"What's its name?" Ally asked, crouching down next to her daughter.

"Charlie," Normani answered, putting another snow ball on top. She then placed the head on top. "Mama, he needs a face."

"I'll be back," Ally told Normani, kissing the top of her head.

Normani hummed to herself while she fixed up her snowman.

"M-Manniib-bear," Lauren called, waddling towards her sister.

"Lo, meet Charlie."

Lauren looked at the snowman. She giggled, as she gave it a hug. Unfortunately she hugged it too tightly and it broke. She stared at the snowman, a sad look on her face. She let out a sigh and put her hands behind her back. She turned to Normani.

"S-sowwy Manibear," Lauren whispered, tears filling up in her eyes.

"It's okay Lo, we can make another one together," Normani told her, grabbing more snow. Lauren was clapped her hand, before helping Normani rebuild a snowman.

Ally walked towards the girls. "What happened?"

"I-I w-wuin it," Lauren said, staring at the destroyed snowman that was being rebuilt.

"Lauren," Normani scolded, giving her sister a look. Lauren giggled, as she patted the body of the snowman.

"Mama, I-I f-fun," Lauren said, giggling, nodding her head.

The three heard a squeal, they all looked over to see Dinah get pelted by snowballs. Camila was laughing like a maniac throwing Dinah snowballs.

Lauren ran off, wanting to help Camila. Normani looked conflicted.

"Go, we can finish this later," Ally told her, smiling. Normani grinned and ran off, wanting to play with her sisters.

Dinah had no chance.

-

Lauren, Normani and Camila were throwing snow at each other, giggling their little heads off.

Normani and Lauren teamed up against Camila, when the middle child tripped and fell first onto the snow.

Lauren let out a gasp. "C-Camzi!" She ran towards Camila, before tripping on herself.

"Okay, nobody move," Dinah ordered, looking at the two girls who were always tripping on their own feet (one more than the other). Lauren and Camila pushed themselves up and looked at their mother.

The younger of the two didn't listen. She took a step towards Camila. "Oops!"

Dinah palmed her face, shaking her head.

"How about we finish building Charlie?" Ally asked, getting three excited nods. The three girls ran to where the half-snowman was build.

The three girls worked together to build the snowman while the mothers watched. Dinah hugged Ally from behind, placing her chin on her wive's head. "I'm so happy."

"Me too. I love how they get along," Ally said, nodding her head.

"I'm still waiting for the moment two of them start fighting. I mean, sometimes I feel like this is too good to be truth. They haven't fought for a single toy, you know? The only time they fought was because of Lauren's stutter." Lauren looked over when she heard her name. "Nothing."

"Just wait until they are teenagers," Ally commented.

"Nope, they are going to be our innocent little girls forever," Dinah said, shaking her head.

Ally let out a laugh. "Camila innocent? Normani is mature. The only one that will probably stay innocent is Lauren." 

She pointed to the girls. Normani was putting on the coals, making sure it was even. Camila stuck the carrot in the wrong spot. And Lauren was trying to give the snowman her jacket.

"Mama!" Normani called, pulling her sisters back. "We're done."

Lauren was shivering, but she looked proud. Dinah grabbed her phone. She told the girls to stand next to the snowman because she was going to take a picture. After taking a few, they all went inside.

-

"And then she kissed me," Dinah said, smiling at her wife.

Camila and Lauren looked at each other. "Ew."

Normani was smiling. She loved hearing stories about her moms. Lauren and Camila would giggle when one of the mothers said something cheesy.

"Mama, you h-haves s-sex?" Lauren asked, her innocent eyes looking up at them.

Dinah and Ally opened their mouths to respond, but nothing came out. Lauren let out a small giggle.

"Innocent right?" Dinah asked, glaring at her wife.

Ally pointed to Lauren, who was making sure Nala was wearing a beanie and was okay. (She wasn't allowed to take her outside but she checked up on Nala the second they walked in.)

"That girl just contracts herself," Dinah muttered, shaking her head.

Ally laughed and kissed her wife on the lips.

"Ew!"

Dinah glared at the two girls, before standing up. Camila and Lauren shot up and ran away, laughing.

Normani grinned as she turned to Ally. "Can you tell me another story?"

Ally smiled fondly, "Of course."


	27. Slip

 

Dinah and Ally took the girls to the park so they'd have fun. Lauren was slowly getting used to it, going to the play structure to play with her sisters. Camila and Normani would make sure that Lauren was comfortable. (Although Normani was a "big girl" and stuck to the swing.)

Lauren looked up at Camila, who was going to jump off the structure.

In her eyes, Camila was her hero. She was brave and smart and nice and just so  _cool_. (Don't get her wrong, Normani was her number one hero, she protected her for  _years_. But Camila was new. She was different. She had a lot of heroes. All for different reasons.)

Camila got ready to jump off the structure when her mothers noticed what was happening.

"Karla Camila!"

The girl in question jumped in fear and fell off the structure. Lauren flinched when she heard a crack. She stared at Camila as the other girl screamed and cried, holding her arm close to her body. Lauren saw blood. Lots and lots of blood.

Dinah, Ally and Normani all ran to Camila and Lauren.

"C-Camzi?" Lauren whispered, taking a step towards the other girl. Her eyes were on the blood.

Camila didn't answer, she just continued to cry. Lauren was breathing heavily, staring at her sister cry.

Lauren's vision blurred as she stood there, her head feeling light.

Everything went black.

-

Normani was worried about her sister, when she saw Lauren drop in the corner of her eye. She turned to see Lauren passed out on the ground. "Mama!"

Ally turned and saw Lauren on the ground. Dinah was dealing with Camila. Ally picked the six year old off the ground.

Normani's tears streamed down her face as she sat next to her crying and passed out sisters. Dinah broke some laws to get to the hospital where Camila was checked over very quickly. Lauren was slowly waking up.

After being checked out, it was determined Lauren passed out from the sight of blood and fear from Camila's crying. She was made to sit down and given a soda. She sipped it every once in a while.

Normani stayed with Lauren and Dinah in the waiting room while Ally went with Camila to get her arm fixed. The younger girl was scared, asking about Camila every five seconds. Normani would tell her that their other sister was going to be okay.

" _Camzi be okay_?" Lauren signed, the stress and fear getting to her. (Lauren was getting better with her stuttering and mutism, but it still got her every once in a while.)

"Camila is gonna be okay. She's Camila, she doesn't break," Normani told her, pulling her closer.

Lauren just reached for her best friend and hugged the stuffed lion close, waiting for Camila and Ally.

Normani looked at Dinah. "Cami is gonna be okay, right?"

Dinah smiled softly. "Yeah, she's going to be okay. They are fixing her right now."

Normani nodded, as she pulled Lauren closer. They waited for the other two members in their family.

-

Lauren hummed to herself as she grabbed her markers. She grabbed the black one first and started drawing.

Camila smiled, seeing Lauren calm. The other girl hadn't talked yet, but Camila wanted to change that. Her arm didn't hurt as much anymore, it was just the occasional throb. She told Lauren her white cast looked boring and if Lauren knew how to make it cooler. The younger girl ran off the get her art supplies and had spend the last ten minutes deciding on what she was going to draw. Camila just waited patiently. Lauren reached for a yellow marker and started to shade in whatever she drew.

Normani was getting Camila some bananas so she could eat.

"What are you drawing Lo?" Normani asked as she walked back into the living room. She peeled the banana and passed it to her sister.

Camila grinned as she ate her banana. She turned to Lauren, who just hid her drawing. She shook her head and continued coloring.

The older sisters sat there, waiting for Lauren to finish. They discussed randomness. Normani grinned as she made Camila giggle. Normani looked smiled.

Lauren moved out of the way and allowed Camila and Normani to see her drawing.

Camila inspected her cast-covered arm. "I love it," Camila said, getting a smile out of Lauren.

"R-really?" Lauren said, feeling the safe. She looked at Camila, her green eyes twinkling.

Nodding her head, the middle child grabbed one of the markers. "Your turn Mani."

Normani started to draw next to a cartoon banana with two maracas.

-

Normani held Camila's hand while she helped the other girl do her homework with her left hand.

"I can't," the second grader muttered, looking at the chicken scrawl on her paper.

"Mr. Marrow-" Normani started, but was cut off by Lauren, who was doing her own homework.

"Mis-mister Icey-T," Lauren answered, looking up. She grinned, as she liked her teacher. He always made sure Lauren was comfortable and partnered up with either Camila or Lucy. (Sometimes, Keana, Alexa or Hailee.) And if kids got answers right, he'd given them candy. Lauren even got some candy because he let Lauren write down her answers.

"Mr. Ice-T knows you can't use your left hand," the fourth grader said, leaning over to help Camila again, "he knows you won't write well."

Camila sighed, but allowed her sister to help in her homework. Lauren was leaning over, copying the answers.

Normani looked at Lauren's paper to see a little lion doodle at the bottom.

There was a moment of silence, when Lauren broke it. "Manibear?"

"Yes Boo Boo Bear?"

"L-love you."

Normani smiled fondly. "I love you too."

"Camzi?"

"Yeah Lolo?"

"Love you."

"Love you too Lolo."

Lauren grinned as she continued her homework. Normani continued to help Camila.

Ally and Dinah were watching from the doorway, smiling.

-

 _Something that happened every night_ :

Lauren made sure Camila was comfortable on her bed before pulling the covers up so the older girl was warm and comfortable. She turned to Leo. "P-protect Camzi p-p-p'ease," she told the dog, patting on the bed. Leo curled up at Camila's feet. Lauren then leaned over and kissed her big sister's forehead. "Ni-night Camzi. L-love you."

Camila smiled at Lauren. "Goodnight baby sis."

Lauren grinned. She turned and walked out of Camila's room.

She went to Normani's room to see her sister reading on her bed. Lauren walked inside. "S-sleepy time," Lauren told her.

Normani would just let out a laugh, but put her book away. Lauren would make sure Normani was laying down. She pulled Normani's blankets up. She kissed her sister's head. "Ni-night Manibear. Love you."

Normani smiled. "Night Boo Bear."

Lauren smiled and walked out, turning the lights off. She closed the door, when she felt herself get picked up. She let out a loud squeal as she felt her mother tickle her.

"Mommy! S-stawp!" Lauren shouted, laughing.

"Let's get this little cub to bed. Are your sisters sleeping?"

"Yes, I-I give th-dem ni-night k-kisses," Lauren told her mother, a proud smile on her face.

Ally smiled fondly. "Well, now we have to give you night kisses."

Dinah and Ally went with Lauren to her room. There, they made sure Lauren was cuddling with Nala and covered up. They kissed Lauren's cheeks.

"Goodnight Roo," Ally whispered, "goodnight Nala."

"Night my little Cubby," Dinah told her.

"Nala?" Lauren asked, pouting.

"No, she's trying to steal my wife. She can kiss my—"

"Sleep well," Ally said, interrupting her wife.

Lauren watched them walk out the room, before giving Nala a kiss. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

 


	28. Mine

_2022 – Two Years Later_

Eight-year-old Camila was swinging her legs on the chair as she heard name after name being called. She heard Jilly, Bonner, Blair, and Becky's names. She clapped with her mothers, but she was bored. She couldn't wait until the ceremony was finished. There were a few banana's at home waiting to  _die_.

"Normani Hernandez-Hansen!" Normani's fifth grade teacher called out, grabbing the diploma. She beamed into the crowd.

Camila's head shot up as she clapped. She grinned as her big sister walked across the stage to get her elementary school diploma. The older girl looked proud, and Normani felt pride. That was her idol out there.

Camila and Lauren were told that Normani was finishing elementary school and would be going to a bigger kid school (but not really big kid school aka high school). Lauren just whined and pouted, not wanting Normani to leave the school. (It made Dinah and Ally worried of when Normani would leave for college, but they hoped Lauren would understand.)

Lauren just leaned into Dinah, not liking the loudness of the auditorium. She pressed Nala against her face and closed her eyes. She leaned into her mother, reaching over to grip her hair.

Camila pulled Ally's shirt. "Look at Mani, she's so cool."

Ally just laughed as she pulled Camila closer. "That's your big sister."

Camila nodded her head, as she watched her big sister walk across the stage.

"Mama, I'm proud," Camila told Ally.

"So are we baby, so are we."

-

Dinah hugged Normani tightly. She peppered her eldest's with kissed. Normani giggled, pushing her away. "I am so proud of you."

Normani grinned. "I love you Mommy, Mama."

Ally leaned over and kissed Normani's cheek. "You did it. You are setting a great example for Lauren and Camila."

Camila nodded her head.

Dinah laughed when she felt Lauren weasel her way in between Dinah and Normani. Lauren wrapped her arms around Normani. "M-Mine."

Dinah laughed. Lauren sighed contently. "My Manibear," she muttered, her eyes closed.

Dinah and Ally looked at each other. "Let's go eat, yeah?"

Camila perked up. "Pizza?"

Lauren just hugged Normani tighter. "Mine."

Normani hugged her back. "Yours."

Lauren let out a happy hum, feeling her sister rub her back.

-

Seven-year-old Lauren looked around while Lucy held her hand. There were a lot of people in her backyard. They were all celebrating Normani and Becky's graduations. Lauren was uncomfortable, there were too many people.

Dinah and Ally told Lauren that Nala wasn't allowed to leave her room because she could get lost. Once Lucy heard that Lauren didn't have Nala, she made sure Lauren was holding Timon.

"Want food?" Lucy asked, looking at the girl.

Lauren shrugged. She heard squeal, causing her to jump and press herself closer to Lucy.

Lucy hugged the other girl. "It's okay."

Lauren hummed, as her best friend pulled her away.

Camila was playing tag with Shawn and Austin. Normani and Becky were saying hi to guests, smiling at the presents they were receiving.

Lauren leaned into Lucy. "Ch-chips?"

Lauren's stutter was always improving, but it always seemed to flare up when she was nervous. She hadn't gone mute in a year, but nothing traumatic had happened to her or anyone she cared about.

Lucy pulled Lauren to the tables. She then gently pushed Lauren under the table and grabbed the bowl of chips.

Lauren grinned as she reached into the bowl and grabbed a handful of chips.

Lauren and Lucy had gotten closer in the last two years.

-

Normani shook her head at the boy in front of her.

"No?" Austin asked, pouting.

Normani laughed. "You're small."

"So? Mila had lots of girlfriends when she was small."

"She's still small."

Austin huffed. "Smaller then."

"Go play," Normani told one of her sister's best friends.

Austin was about to respond when Keana passed by, pulling him away. "Shawn's it!"

Austin grinned as he ran with her. Normani rolled her eyes, as she turned to Becky.

"He likes you," Becky teased, a grin on her face.

Normani rolled her eyes, as she shook her head. She looked over to see Camila and her friends running around. She saw Lauren and Lucy's feet under the table.

"We finished elementary school," Becky gushed, 

-

All the kids were screaming while they destroyed the piñata. They were being extremely loud.

Camila and Normani were watching, not really caring about hitting the piñata. (Ally and Dinah had gotten them their own that they would break on the following day.)

"Mila! Mani!" Lucy shouted, as she ran to her best friend's sisters. They both looked over. "My little Marshmallow is gone!"

"Where?" Normani asked, scared that Lauren's birth parents broke out of prison and kidnapped Lauren again.

Lucy shrugged. "They started screaming and then she just left!"

Normani and Camila looked at each other. They knew where Lauren was. "Tell our Mama that Lo is scared and she's with Nala," Normani told her.

Lucy nodded and ran off. The two sisters walked to the bedrooms, knowing where the younger girl was.

Standing outside of Lauren's closet, they could hear the younger girl talking.

"We-we're okay here. I'll, I'll protect you N-Nala," Lauren whispered. "We-we're safe."

Normani knocked on the door. "Boo? Are you okay?"

"Manibear, i-it's loud," Lauren responded while Camila opened the door. They saw their younger sister sitting on the ground with Leo and Nala. Leo had his head on Lauren's lap.

"Hey Lolo, we're gonna stay here, okay?"

"B-but your p-party?" Lauren muttered, frowning at her eldest sister.

Normani sat down next to Lauren while Camila sat on her other side, pushing Leo. The puppy moved onto Camila's lap and placed his head back on Lauren's lap.

There was a moment of silence when Lauren broke it. "Tha-thank you."

Normani smiled. "We'll be with you forever."

-

Dinah and Ally went to search for their daughter. Some of the guests cleaned up, while the mothers went to search. They smiled when they found their daughters and pet curled up, asleep. "I'll get the blankets and pillows," Ally said, planning to throw them on the ground so they could all sleep together. After the girls were curled up, asleep, Dinah and Ally said goodbye to the last of the guests.

Dinah and Ally were laying in bed, staring at each other.

"I always fall even more in love every day," Ally whispered, smiling softly.

Dinah leaned over and gently kissed the older girl. "Marry me."

Ally frowned. "We are already married."

Dinah smiled. "I know, it's gonna be ten years next year. And I want to renew our vows, with our girls with us."

Ally didn't answer, she just kissed her wife. Dinah deepened the kiss, pulling Ally so she was on top of her.

"You are so beautiful, I'm lucky to have you," Dinah whispered, looking up at Ally.

Ally smiled back. "I think the same. You are the love of my life. And nothing will ever change that."

She pulled her shirt off and went back to kiss her wife, other pieces of clothing flying off the bed.


	29. Renewing

_July 2023_

Lauren twirled her dress. She giggled as she felt cool air under her dress. She looked up at Dinah. "You l-look very, very pretty."

Dinah grinned. "Thank you Cubby. And don't you look pretty too."

Lauren giggled. She leaned into her mother. "Mama, Camzi isn't h-happy."

Dinah frowned, she waited for the little girl to continue, but Lauren got distracted. She started to pull at Leo's bowtie. "Pree-Pretty boy."

"Lo, why isn't Camila happy?"

Lauren blinked, confused, before realizing what she was talking about. "Oh, Camzi do-doesn't li-like her dress."

Dinah let out a laugh. She felt relieved. Dinah stood up and turned to the mirror, seeing her white dress.

"Are you ready Cubby?"

Lauren nodded her head, she reached for Leo and stood at the door.

Taking a deep breath, Dinah followed after Lauren and Leo.

-

Ally smiled as her middle child pulled at her dress. "I don't like it Mama."

"I know Tigger, but you have to wear it," Ally told her daughter.

Camila pouted.

"Aren't you already married?" Normani asked, looking at her mother.

"Yeah, we are. But your Mommy and I want to show everyone we know how much we love each other, and we want the three people who matter the most to be there with us," Ally explained.

"Who?" Camila asked, frowning.

"You, Lo and me dummy," Normani answered, rolling her eyes.

Camila glared at Normani. "I'm not a dummy poop-head!"

"Hey, no name calling!" Ally told her daughters, getting an apology back.

"It's about to start, ready?"

Camila and Normani rushed to the door, ready to outside.

-

Dinah saw Lauren gently place a petal down, Leo walking next to her. She'd crouched down and place a petal on the ground. The guests all awed. She saw Milika holding Nala, who was also dressed up. The nine-year old was still very dependent on her stuffed lion. Her mothers and Dr. Rivera were slowly helping her get passed needing the lion on the daily basis.

Dinah walked down the aisle first, a grin on her face. She felt butterflies in her stomach, as she felt everyone's eyes on her. She felt the sunlight hit her face, feeling the warmth. She shook her head, excited to see Ally walk down the aisle to her. She could still remember their first wedding. Once she reached the front, she felt Lauren wrap her arms around her.

Dinah felt excited as she watched Camila and Normani walk down the aisle.  The older girl was holding a pillow with rings, while Camila just pouted, pulling at her dress. They walked to where they were told to go.

Dinah looked back to see Ally standing there. She watched as her short wife walked down the aisle, towards her. Dinah had a smile on her eyes, and felt tears in her eyes. Dinah took a step closer to Ally, wanting to be as close to the love of her life as she could.

Ally stopped in front of her and smiled again. "Hi," Ally whispered, tears in her own eyes.

"Hi," Dinah responded, leaning over to hold Ally's hand.

The music came to an end and the three little girls and Leo ran to their chairs. (Lauren really ran to Nala and was pulled onto her chair.)

"We are gathered here today because Dinah Jane Hernandez-Hansen and Ally Brooke Hernandez-Hansen want to renew their vows," Camila and Lauren's former teacher said. (Dinah and Ally had been ordained. Dinah and Ally told Brittany about the renewal of the wedding vows, who told Anna, who told Mr. Ice T, who told Anna that he wanted to ordain, to give back to the parents of her best students, who told Brittany, who told the mothers, who agreed.)

"I'm not gonna keep this long. As cool as I am, you are all here for these two lovely ladies," Ice T said, his sunglasses on.

Dinah turned to Ally. "You are my life. You are everything to me, and being able to stand here, in front of you after ten years of being married makes me feel so happy. But seeing you as a mom makes me fall even more in love with you. I would marry you every year if I could. Waking up to your eyes makes my day brighten. I want to be with you until my last breath, even after that. I never want to be without you. You are my everything, and you'll always be my everything. I promise to continue loving you forever and always."

Ally teared up. "You are so sweet. You share my heart with three other beautiful girls. As long as you are mine, I am yours. You are the reason I smile everyday. You are the reason I know I can be a great mother to our three little girls. You are  _everything_  I could have ever wanted. There is not a second I don't love you. And there is nothing that can show you how much I love you because my love for you is unlimited. I promise to support you forever."

Ice T wiped a tear. He took a breath.

"I'm sure there is no one who is gonna object-"

"Nala wan-wants Mama!"

"Ignore that," Dinah said, but was hit in the back. Gasping, she looked at what hit her and saw Nala looking up at her. "Fuck you," Dinah muttered, glaring at the lion.

There was a gasp as Lauren picked Nala up. She hid her, as if protecting the small lion from the evil human. Lauren quickly carried Nala back to her chair.

Ice T blinked, before letting out a laugh. He turned to Ally.

"Does anyone object?"

"Nal-"

"No!"

The teacher laughed. "Okay, we'll, lets continue. Do you Ally, continue to take Dinah as your wife?"

"Always."

"Do you Dinah-"

"Yes," Dinah interrupted, "Can I kiss her now?"

"You may kiss your wife."

Dinah pulled Ally into her arms and kissed her. She deepened the kiss when she was hit from behind. Dinah quickly turned and narrowed her eyes at her youngest. But Lauren looked so scandalized.

Dinah was about to respond, when Ally pulled Dinah into another kiss.

-

Dinah and Ally swayed in place, Ally's head resting on Dinah's chest. Lauren, Camila, and Normani were sitting in the corner eating cake (With Leo resting under the chair eating his own doggy cake).

"Being in your arms are my favorite place in this world," Ally whispered, looking up at Dinah.

Dinah smiled, as she leaned and kissed Ally's lips. She looked over at her daughters. "My favorite place is you, me, our girls,Leo and Nala all have sleepovers. I'm with the people I love."

"Nala?"

"It makes Lauren react," Dinah whispered, hugging her wife.

Ally laughed, as she moved closer to her wife.

There were other couples around, Brittany and Anna were giggling as they danced together. Lea and Dianna were off sitting with Lea on her wife's lap. Naya and Heather disappeared (probably making out somewhere).

Ally felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see her three daughters.

"Can we dance with you guys?" Normani asked, looking hopeful.

Dinah and Ally pulled away. The DJ changed the music, allowing the family to jump around.

Ally and Dinah exchanged a look, smiles on their faces.

They loved their family.

-

**One more chapter and we move onto the next book.**

**Next chapter has a three year jump. Normani will be 15, and Camren will be 12. It'll have more Laurmani.**

**I'm really excited that I'm giving you guys a teaser. It involves Teenage Camila and Lauren with Teenage Ariana and Lucy. I'm not sure if this part is gonna make it to the final product though.**

**Enjoy:**

 

_"Just watch and learn," Camila told Lauren, who was leaning against the lockers._

_Both sisters turned to the two girls walking their direction._

_Camila zeroed in on one of them. "Hey babe, let me touch your butt later."_

_Ariana sighed, shaking her head._

_Camila turned to Lauren, "Your turn."_

_The younger of the siblings blushed. She turned to Lucy. "Hi Lucy, how are you?"_

_Lucy smiled. "Hey Lo. I'm okay, school you know?"_

_Lauren nodded. "So, um, you dropped your number."_

_Lucy frowned, "what?"_

_"Can I-do you mind if I keep it?" Lauren asked, looking at Lucy with bright green eyes._

_Lucy grinned. "It's yours."_

_Lauren perked up. "Camz I did it!"_

_Camila smiled fondly and turned to Ariana, seeing a glare aimed at her way. "What?"_

_"Why don't you use cute pick-up lines on me?"_

_Camila blinked, "Right, sorry, I'll start to use the cute ones on you."_

_Ariana gave her a nod. She turned to Lucy. "Let's go to class."_

_The two girls walked away, leaving the sisters alone._

_"Look Camz, I got a number," Lauren said, showing Camila Lucy's phone number on a piece of paper._

_Camila just smiled. "You already have Lucy's number, but come help me get cute pick up lines for Ari."_

_Lauren followed Camila to class, a smile on her face._


	30. Approval

****Fifteen-year-old Normani closed her locker, as she heard Becky walk to her. The Latina let out a sigh. Normani looked over to see her staring at someone. Normani looked at the direction she was looking towards and smiled. "Are you ever going to talk to her or just stare?"

Becky let out a breath. "She's too cool for me."

Normani rolled her eyes. She was about to respond when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked over to see Val standing in front of her, holding flowers.

"Hey Mani, Becky," he greeted, smiling. He placed one hand in his pocket while held the other ones.

"Val, did you want something?" Becky asked, smirking at the boy.

Val nodded his head. He took a breath. "Mani, I've known you for a long time and you were the greatest friend I ever had. And each day you showed me why I need you in my life. I just, can I take you out? I promise to be the perfect gentleman."

Normani smiled fondly. "Yes. Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

Val gave her the flowers and then wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for letting me take you out."

"When and where?" Becky asked, leaning against a locker.

Val blinked a few times. "Oh, Friday, 7 o'clock. Dinner and dancing? Fun dancing."

Normani smiled. "I can't wait."

-

Twelve-year-old Lauren skipped into Normani's room, grinning. She stopped when she saw Normani fixing her make-up.

"Are you g-going out?" Lauren asked in a small voice, a small confused frown on her face.

Normani looked at Laurenn through the mirror, confused, but then remembered.

When Normani started high school, Lauren was scared her big sister would forget about her so they started a tradition. Every Friday night they would watch a movie together and just cuddle.

And Normani was breaking the tradition.

"I-I'll cancel," Normani said, shaking her head. She reached for her phone but Lauren stopped her.

"It's okay, uh, what are you doing?"

"Val asked me out," Normani answered, excited and a blush on her face.

Lauren looked away. "I, um, it's okay. I-I find something else."

"Are you sure?"

The younger girl nodded.

"Why don't you watch a movie with Mila?"

"She's with Austin and Shawn and, it, uh, it's  _our_  tradition. It's okay," Lauren whispered, walking out the room, defeated.

-

Val took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He took a step back and waited. He stood up straight when the door opened. He saw Normani's mothers standing there.

"Valentin, how are you?" Dinah asked, glaring at the boy.

Val looked at her and smiled. "I'm good ma'am. How was work? Did you get the beat that's been stuck in your head?"

Dinah shook her head, laughing. She gave the boy a hug. "Welcome, I can trust that you'll treat my girl right?"

Val nodded his head. "Yeah, of course. She's one of my best friends. Even if we don't last long, I really want to stay her friend."

Ally smiled. "Come in." 

Val smiled when he saw Lauren and Camila sitting on the couch, a movie playing. The younger of the two didn't turn to him.

He was about to say hello to the girls when he saw Normani walk to him. He opened his mouth to greet her but nothing came out.

Normani blushed, smiling. "Hi Val."

"Beautiful, are, you," he stumbled, before blinking.  He extended his hand, offering the other girl flowers. "For me."

Normani giggled. "Thank you."

Val shook his head, snapping out of his daze.. "You look amazing, but it's not a surprise because you are."

Normani reached over and kissed his cheek. He blushed. "Are you ready?"

Normani nodded her head. She said her goodbye to her family, getting an enthusiastic respond from everyone except Lauren.

In the car, Val noticed that Normani was extremely quiet.

"Are you okay?"

Normani sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, it's just Lauren."

"What about her? Is she okay? Are any of her classmates being mean to her? I will go over and kick their butts," Val said, ready to kick anyone's butts.

Normani let out a small laugh. "She's okay. Lauren and I just, we have this tradition where we watch movies every Friday and I feel like I'm making her really sad."

Val snuck a look at Normani to see the girl staring at her hands. "We can go back, we can postpone this for another day that's not Friday."

"No, she said it's okay."

Val kept driving. He saw Normani fidget on her seat. Shaking his head with a small smile, he parked the car. "It's  _not_  okay. This is bugging you. So this is what is going to happen. We are going back to your house. We'll see if your mothers are okay with us having a sleepover, invite Camila and Lauren's friends. Then tomorrow I will be taking Lauren out. I want her approval. If I get it, we can go out next Saturday, deal?"

Normani smiled, "Deal."

-

Lauren snuggled up on Normani's side, her eyes on the Marvel movie on television. Just as Val said, there was a sleepover. Camila was sitting with Shawn and Austin (her "bros") as they made comments about the movie. Lucy, Keana and Alexa were laying down near Lauren, but were watching the film. Ariana, Ashlee and Hailee were asleep. 

"You okay there Boo Boo bear?" Normani asked, looking down at Lauren.

Lauren looked up at Normani with a smile. "Okay. Th-thanks for coming back," Lauren whispered, hugging her big sister.

Normani kissed the top of her sister's head. She looked across the room, and all the bodies on the ground, to look at Val. He winked at her.

-

Lauren took a spoonful of her ice cream and looked at the person sitting across from her. "Is it good?"

Lauren nodded. "Do you w-want some?"

Val shook his head. "No, I already had my junk food for the day."

Lauren shrugged. "Your, uh, your loss."

"So Yogi Bear, do you know why I brought you here?"

Lauren looked up. "C-cause ice c-cream?"

Val smiled. "Well, I want to date your sister."

"Manibear?"

Val smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, but I want to take  _you_  out so you can see that I don't want to hurt your sister. I just want the best for her. And if you don't want me to date her, it's okay."

"You wa-want permission?"

Val nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Why do you li-like Manibear?"

Val looked to the table. "Normani is the best. I can't stop thinking about her. When I see her smile, I want to be the reason for that. I want to make her smile. I want to be there for her in any way I can. I want to make her happy, but I also want to make myself happy. I want be able to kiss her and tell her how beautiful and how smart she is. I want to fall in love with her."

Lauren smiled. "You're nice. I-I think Manibear really likes you."

"I really like her. Do you approve?"

Lauren nodded her head. "I do. Bu-but I want more ice cream," 

Val laughed. He stood up. "Let's get you more ice cream."

Lauren beamed.

-

Normani stared at Val as the teenage boy talked about what his "date" with Lauren. Normani was grinning.

"Thank you for doing that," Normani whispered, smiling at her date.

"Lauren means a lot to you. And if,  _when_  you become my girlfriend, I want to make sure your family and I have a good relationship. And Lauren means the most to you, so she means a lot to me."

Normani leaned over and kissed Val. He closed his eyes. Normani pulled away.

"When will I be your girlfriend?" Normani asked, teasingly.

"Bonner told me I had to wait until a later date, but I want you to be my girlfriend now," Val said in a shy voice. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I talked to Camila and she said to just ask you. So Normani Kordei Hernandez-Hansen, will you be my girlfriend?"

Normani laughed as she nodded her head. "I would love to."

Val did a fist pump, making Normani laugh even harder.

-

"Do you think they'll kiss?"

"Ew."

Camila giggled at Lauren's response. Both sisters were peeking out the mirror towards Normani and Val.

Camila looked back to see Val lean in to kiss Normani.

"Ew," Lauren whispered, covering her eyes.

"You're so innocent," Camila responded, smirking.

Lauren peeked through her fingers to glare at Camila. "You're m-mean."

"And you can't even say 'fuck you'."

Lauren stuck her tongue out.

Camila pushed Lauren when she heard the doorknob. Both sisters sat down and tried to act natural.

Normani walked into the house and dropped onto the couch. Dinah and Ally walked into the living room. "Good date?" Ally asked, smiling at her eldest daughter.

Normani sighed contently.

"Our little girls are growing up," Ally said, smiling at her girls.

"All except Lauren. She's gonna stay our little girls forever," Dinah added, smirking at the girl in question.

Lauren looked surprised.

"Don't look so surprise Lolo," Camila said, laughing.

Lauren pouted while her family laughed.

The family sat around, with the mothers watching their two eldest children tease their youngest.

(Lauren was trying to glare at Camila and Normani, but the younger girl was not threatening at all.)

Dinah leaned into Ally, while Lauren tried to smother Camila with a pillow with Normani cheering her baby sister on.

They were a crazy family. They were perfect.

 


End file.
